Just One Chance
by StarletLove
Summary: **STORY COMPLETE** He couldn't help but get lost in the sight of her. He loved her very deeply already, and she had no idea just how much. They seem like a match made in Heaven, but when Flora's obsessive ex finds his way back to her, just how far will he go to get her back? Will Helia be able to protect his angel?
1. Captivated

_Hello everyone! I am back! I've had writer's block with my previous story, but I will say that Im over halfway finished with the next chapter of it. Im not abandoning it and haven't forgotten about it. But! I had a new idea and wanted to go ahead and write it down. I LOVE the idea of Bloom and Valtor, but I would be lying if I tried to say that FloraXHelia are not my next favorite. So I wanted to start a story about this couple, as well. Helia is such a sweetheart, and Flora is an actual angel._

 _Let me know if you'd like to see more of this story._

 _Much like my original story, this one will be a bit different than what you're used to from the series. Personalities will likely differ from the original Winx Club show, and in this fanfict, our characters will have no magic! Isn't that the fun of fanficts? So many things can be changed, unexpected outcomes...You never know what you'll get!_

 _I'm going to go ahead and place a **TRIGGER** warning here._

 _To put it bluntly, death and addiction will be talked about in this chapter. So if those things may trigger upset feelings for you, I apologize, and please take caution if you decide to read._

 _Here goes! ^·^_

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Flora swiftly walked the halls of the university, heading to her first class of the day: Anatomy and Physiology.

She glanced at her watch and began to pick up the pace of her walking.

9:20a.m.

Class started an hour and 20 minutes ago!

She had spent far too long getting ready this morning. It really was all she could do just to get out of bed today. Her outfit surely showed it, too. She was rocking a mint green t-shirt with dark grey yoga pants. Sneakers, but her socks didn't even match. A blue one for her right foot and purple one for the left. She cared not, nobody would see them. She hadn't even brushed her hair this morning, let alone do her make up. Her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail.

Stress will do that to a person. Although, when stress is accompanied by anxiety and depression, it certainly begins to take a much bigger toll.

Her mind was very clouded as she focused on just trying to get to the classroom.

Her petite body suddenly crashed into a solid, masculine figure, nearly causing her to fall but she was able to steady herself.

"I- I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going and-" she started.

A strong hand gently placed itself onto her shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay, don't worry."

 _Your voice is so soft, you're so beautiful._

He thought as he finally came in contact with this beautiful woman.

Helia's blue-grey eyes locked with Flora's bright green ones. He couldn't find any more words to say, so he simply offered her a soft smile. Slowly, he removed his hand from her shoulder. He found himself captivated by her beauty, as always. He had never spoken to her before, let alone , ever gotten this close to her. He was close enough to smell her. The season was Autumn, but Flora smelled very much like flowers in the spring time.

He couldn't help but get lost in the sight of her. The way her golden brown hair compliments her perfectly tanned skin and how both of those features contrast so elegantly with her emerald eyes. He could tell she was wearing no make up but she doesn't need it, she looks even better without it. And her comfortable attire, she needs no fancy clothes. Although, she usually always dresses nicely and fixes herself up for school, Helia was fully enjoying this raw, real version of Flora. As much as he loved taking in this sight of her, he knew this wasn't like her.

Flora wasn't quiet feeling the same as Helia was in this moment, though.

And it showed.

She noticed his fair skin and long, raven colored hair, but that's about the extent of what she really took note of. And of course, how tall he was compared to her. All she could truly think about was the events that had led up to her feeling such dismay. She wasn't sure why she even came to school today to start with. Perhaps, to _try_ to take her mind off of things.

She did know for certain that standing around in a hallway , staring at a stranger would do nothing but make her even more late.

Something was wrong. Helia could sense her troubled energy. Just then, he found Flora backing away from him.

"I better get going. Again, I'm so sorry for bumping you!" Flora said quickly as she stepped back a few more steps and turned away from him, instantly snapping Helia back to reality.

"But wait- please-" Helia tried.

"I really need to go!" Flora said as she continued away from Helia's proximity.

He felt his heart drop slightly at the sight of her walking away from him.

Her sweet scent lingered, and he appreciated that very much. It made him feel like she was still there.

How could he be so stupid? Helia has had his eyes on Flora, literally, for quite some time but he never had the nerve to actually speak to her. This was the perfect opportunity and he froze. Talking to girls never really was his forte. Something stood out about her. She is perfection, but she never paid much mind to him. He was certain she never even noticed him before today , and that was only because she had to.

Flora's heart began to beat a bit harder as she approached the door to her classroom.

She gently touched the doorknob and began to turn it.

 _I'm sure nobody will even notice. If I'm quiet enough... And slow enough..._

She thought to herself. Yet, as she opened the door, heads started to turn her way, which she absolutely hated. She couldn't stand being the center of everyones attention.

 _It's okay. They're just looking. I just have to make it to my seat without drawing any extra attention and it'll all be just fi-_

Her thought was interrupted by her medical instructor.

"Ah, Miss Flora. Fashionably late. Very out of character for you, yes. Surely you have a good explanation..." Mr Nolan said.

Flora carefully took her seat in between Stella and Musa.

 _What grade are we in? I thought we were at a University. Not high school..._

It was evident that whatever the issue, Flora was not willing to speak on it in front of the class.

Mr. Nolan made his way over to Flora's seat.

"After class." He said quietly as he handed her a worksheet that the rest of the class had. Flora simply nodded. He is very understanding and easy to talk to. All of her students trusted in him and loved him very much because of how compassionate he is. Flora knew he would understand.

"Now, where were we? Right. The body's bladder can hold 200 milliliters of urine before it needs to be expelled..." Mr Nolan continued his lesson on the body's organs and functions.

"Hey, Flo... You alright?" Musa whispered to her friend.

Tears began to fill Flora's eyes as she slowly shook her head and looked down at her notebook, not allowing any more tears to fall.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Helia was coming back to his Computer Engineering class, from his restroom break. He couldn't help but momentarily beat himself up for passing up the opportunity to at least try to connect with Flora.

He took his seat next to Brandon and saw that new notes had been written on the board. He wasted no time in jotting down the new information.

"That was a long bathroom break, bro. I don't blame you. I'm about to be next! Anything to get out of this dull lesson." Brandon joked.

"Right? I'm so done with today. It's not even noon." Sky commented.

35 more minutes until first class is over.

"35 minutes... Seems like an eternity." Helia quietly said and he rubbed his forehead with his fingertips.

"You aren't kidding." Said Timmy.

"It's all good. It'll be over with soon. And man, I can't wait. I finally scored a date with a cutie." Riven bragged.

"You what?" Helia wondered.

He couldn't possibly be talking about Flora! Flora seemed clearly troubled, Helia couldn't have Riven comforting her.

"That's right. None of these chicks on campus really seemed to be worth my time, except this one." Riven continued.

"Who?" Helia asked as his eyebrows furrowed closer together.

"Oh, you know. Just the hottest one on campus. And, she takes _medical_ classes." Riven gave a satisfied smile.

Damnit! He did get a date with Flora! But why would she ever go for someone like Riven?

Frustration and annoyance became slowly evident on Helia's face.

"What's that look for, bro? Don't tell me you also have the hots for Musa. She's mine, find your own hottie." Riven finally said.

A wave of relief rushed through Helia's veins.

"Oh." Helia released a relaxed sigh as he leaned back in his seat.

"You must have your eyes on _some_ one. I know _that_ look." Timmy teased.

"Better not be Bloom. I've got my sights set on her..." Sky told them.

"I don't even know who she is." Helia admitted.

"You'd know her if you saw her, she's the redhead. She always hangs out with that blonde girl." Sky explained.

"That _blonde girl_ has a name, Stella, and please don't tell me you want her, bro. If so, I hate to burst your bubble but I've been talking to her for a while now and I think she's finally close to going out with me sometime soon." Brandon warned.

"Trust me, man, I don't want her." Helia started.

"Obviously, Layla is spoken for. I just have to get together with her out of school sometime. Slowly, but surely, though!" Nabu smiled and pointed a finger to the ceiling.

"Ah, and Tecna is taken too. Well... Not quite yet. It'll help once I actually have a conversation with her, but you've gotta start somewhere, right?" Timmy's face turned super red as he made his statement.

"Yeah... That's about where I'm at." Helia sighed.

"Wait, so you never told us which of our girls you're after..." Nabu pointed out.

"Oh don't worry, guys. I don't want any of those girls. I've had my eyes on Flora for quite some time. And I blew it." Helia told them.

"Blew it?" Sky asked.

"She bumped into me when I was coming back here from the restroom. It was the perfect chance for me to actually speak to her and not look like a typical college dude, trying to get in her pants. She kept apologizing for bumping into me and so I told her it was okay. That's about all I _could_ say. She stood there with me for a minute, but then she rushed off to class. She probably thinks I'm an incompetent idiot..." Helia criticized himself.

"Hey, don't be like that, man. I spilled cherry coke all over Stella the first time I talked to her. Oh man, and she wearing a white top, too! She made sure I knew that it was the first time she ever wore It. It got ruined. She still talks to me! So just try again." Brandon laughed to himself as he told the brief story.

"He's right. And at least you know you didn't say the wrong thing. It's not like she won't talk to you ever again because you were too quiet, or something." Timmy encouraged.

"Dudes probably try to come at her all the time. She doesn't want to hear it..." Helia looked away.

"Stop throwing a pity party, dude. Look, class is over in about 15 minutes. If you need me to come with, I will. When class is over, you are going to go and talk to that girl." Riven demanded.

"The girls all seem to stick together, just like us. Maybe we can go out together as a group. It is Friday, after all. It'll give all of us a good chance to break the ice with the ladies." Sky suggested.

"That's a great idea! No stress!" Timmy high-fived Sky.

This idea pleased Helia very much. Just a bunch of friends going out together. Now he doesn't have to feel pressured to get Flora on a date, alone. But she did seem pretty upset earlier, so Helia was slightly doubting that she would join.

"Alright. It's worth a shot." Helia smiled.

"That's the spirit." Nabu said.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"Okay, so, the pockets of air that are in the lungs. Those are what help with gas exchange, transferring oxygen into carbon dioxide. Who remembers what those are called?" Mr. Nolan asked the class.

There was a moment of silence, and some confused looks. It was clear that many classmates didn't remember.

"Aveoli..." Flora answered.

"One more time?" Mr. Nolan encouraged.

"The aveoli." Flora repeated, a bit louder than the first time.

"Very good, Miss Flora. And what else can you tell me about the aveoli?"

"Well... The lungs only contain a certain amount of them. Once they are damaged by smoking, etc, they are gone. They don't re-develop. Obviously, this can lead to pulmonary complications."

Some oooo's and "good job" comments came from her classmates, earning a slight smile from Flora.

"I'm proud of you, Miss Flora. On that note, we can go ahead and cut class early today. Enjoy your weekend, ladies." Mr Nolan announced.

Many of the ladies quickly grabbed their things and rushed out of the room. Flora waited for the crowd to clear out.

"We can wait outside for you, if you like." Stella smiled at Flora.

"Oh, you girls go ahead. I'm fine, really." Flora replied.

"Are you sure?" Bloom asked.

"Yeah, totally! Thank you though. I'll catch you girls later." Flora responded.

And with that, Stella, Bloom, Layla, Tecna, and Musa all headed out of the classroom and then it was just Flora and Mr. Nolan, who swiftly made his way over to the door and closed it, but not all the way. He left it open about an inch or two, to give privacy but not make his pupil feel uncomfortable.

"So. Something's been troubling you, sweet Flora." Mr. Nolan started.

"Well... Yes... It's been really hard for me to talk about. But you, and Mrs Rodgers really are about the only ones I feel I can talk to about this. So I'm actually glad you asked me to stay behind today." Flora started. She took a few breaths and then continued.

"There's really no other way to say it. I-I lost my mother." Flora said through choked sobs.

"The day b-b-before yesterday. My cousin called to tell me." She finished.

"Oh, Flora. Please... My deepest condolences-" Mr Nolan was cut off by Flora rushing into his arms. He hugged her back.

This is a teacher who treats all of his students as family. Despite his young age of 32, he is definitely a "Papa Bear" and his students are his cubs.

"Flora, I am so sorry for making you talk about this. I know you, and I knew something very stressful had happened, although, I never expected this as the reason. What a difficult thing to have to go through. Please, take as much time as you need. I can send you the class work online through the website, we will get you through the course. You're an outstanding student. You won't fall behind, I promise you."

"I told her this would happen..." Flora said before pressing her face into her teacher's chest.

By this statement, he assumed either drugs or alcohol were likely the cause of her mother's passing.

Flora took a moment to collect herself, pulling away from her teacher.

"She-she wouldn't stop the pills. She just couldn't stay away. And she had taken far too many pain killers, with sleeping medication and-and-"

 ** _FLASHBACK; TWO DAYS PRIOR_**

 ** _Flora's Apartment_**

 ** _North Dakota_**

 ** _2:33a.m_**.

 _ ***Phone rings 4 times***_

 _ **Flora: "Hello?"**_

 _ **On the other end is Flora's cousin, Paige, who lives in Arizona. Flora has not spoken to Paige in several months, due to distance and the schedules of everyday life.**_

 _ **Paige: "Flora? Oh I'm so glad you answered!"**_

 _ **Flora: "Is everything okay?! It's super late and I haven't heard from you in so long."**_

 _ **Paige: "I know, girl. I'm so sorry about that. And I'm sorry for what I'm about to tell you."**_

 _ **Flora's heart began pounding in her chest. "It's my mom, isn't it?" Flora asked as she braced herself for the answer.**_

 _ **Paige's momentary silence was actually answer enough, for Flora.**_

 _ **Paige: "...Yes."**_

 _ **Flora: "W-What happened? And when?"**_

 _ **Paige: "Well, your mom has had some financial trouble lately. So my mom agreed to let her stay there with her for a while. But... Gosh, it's so hard to find the words to say...'**_

 _ **Flora: "Pills...?" She could feel her chest getting tight as she pictured her mother overdosing. Flora's mother has abused prescription pills for several years and Flora had always tried to push her mother to get help, but of course, her mother never saw an issue with her actions.**_

 _ **Paige: "Yes...Yes Flora..."**_

 _ **Flora was trying so hard to compose herself so she could get the answers that she so desperately needed. She proceeded to take some deep breaths to remain calm.**_

 _ **Paige: "It was about two hours ago. Your mom had left her bedroom door open and the lamp was on. My mom passed your mom's room in order to get to the restroom and she glanced at the bedroom door and saw her. Laying on the floor. She ran in there to check on her and that's when she saw two empty pill bottles also on the floor. She immediately called E.M.S. and they rushed her to the hospital."**_

 _ **Paige could hear Flora sobbing on the other end.**_

 _ **Paige: "I know... I know. Damnit. I'm so sorry Flora! They tried to help her. They did all that They could but it was just too late and she had just taken too much..."**_

 _ **Flora: "I tried so hard to get her some help! I've even taken those things from her and thrown them out, she would just get more!"**_

 _ **The tears of sadness began turning into tears of rage and resentment. Flora did have a rollercoaster relationship with her mother and much of it had to do with her mother's addiction.**_

 _ **Paige had never heard such anger in Flora's voice. It was quite odd to hear Flora's soft and sweet voice boom with such anger. No matter, anyone would understand why.**_

 _ **Paige was now shedding some tears, hearing the emotion in her cousin's voice, in addition to losing her aunt this way."**_

 _ **Flora: "D-do you know... Know what she, took?"**_

 _ **Paige paused briefly. "Pain pills. And sleeping pills"**_

 _ **Flora took a deep breath in and placed her hand over her eyes.**_

 _ **Paige: "I'm so sorry, Flora! I wish I could be there with you right now. I feel so bad that you had to find out this way... But my mom just called me to tell me. I didn't want you to wait to find out..."**_

 _ **Flora: "You did the right thing, Paige. I really appreciate it... I just... I love you, but I'd like to get off of the phone, please."**_

 _ **Paige: "I understand... I love you, too."**_

 _ **Flora: "Thank you, for telling me..."**_

 _ **Paige : "Of course... I love you, I'll call you if anything else comes up, okay?"**_

 _ **Flora: "Okay..." She hung up the phone and tossed it on the bed next to her. Both of her hands covered her face. She hoped nothing more than for this to be a horrible dream. She couldn't fall back asleep, which signaled reality to continue telling her just how real this was.**_

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

 _Oh, Poor girl.._

"Say no more, sweet Flora. If there is anything I can do for you, or anything you need, please. Please let me know. As a matter of fact, here. I often give my phone number to students. I write it on the board. In case you don't have it, here" he wrote his number down on a sticky note and gave it to Flora.

"I don't care if it's three in the morning and you are feeling upset, please don't hesitate to call me. This wasn't your fault. I know you tried to help her. You can not help someone who isn't willing to accept it. Events like this are painful, tragic, scary, overwhelming. But it always happens for a reason. Okay? You did everything you could. This is not your fault. I am so sorry for your loss, Flora..." He stood a bit taller than her, his dark brown hair had accents of gray, giving it a salt-and-pepper vibe. He placed a hand on either of her shoulders and allowed his dark hazel eyes to meet her watery green ones as they stood in front of the classroom.

"I have, mixed feelings... Of course I'm devastated to have lost her. But now I don't have to fight to try to get her to be better, and do better. As hard and heartbreaking as this is, and I still haven't processed it... but at least she isn't hurting herself anymore, right?" Flora tried to be positive.

"That's absolutely right. She's finally at Peace..." Mr Nolan always knew what to say, except this time and he was trying so hard not to stick his foot in his mouth and upset this young woman even more.

"Thank you... Thank you so much for listening. I know it's gotta be hard to find the words to say to someone going through this. But just you listening to me and caring... Not judging or blaming me, that's really all I needed."

"I'm just so sorry I couldn't do more to help you. Im sorry I can't change things for you..."

"Please don't apologize. It isn't your fault. You've always treated me so Well and for that, I also thank you. But if it's okay, I should go ahead and go."

"Very well. Have a nice weekend, Flora. Do something you'll enjoy, this weekend! Take a break, from everything. You certainly deserve it."

"I do need out of the house. That's the only reason I've been coming to class."

"And you've been coming in like all has been wonderful. You are so strong. Enjoy your break. And if I don't see you on Monday, don't bother bringing an excuse. It's all fine!"

"Thank you... And will you do me one favor?"

"Anything you need."

"Please don't treat me any differently. I really don't want any extra attention or special treatment." She gave a genuine smile.

"Of course, Miss Flora. Now, out of my classroom." He teased, earning a giggle from Flora before she walked out of the classroom and started down the hallway.

In the near distance, Flora caught sight of Riven, Helia and Musa all standing together chatting.

 _Here she comes_... Helia could feel his cheeks getting hot as Flora came closer.

"Hey! You came just in time!" Musa greeted Flora with a hug, to which she happily wrapped her arms around her friend in return.

Flora pulled away from Musa after a moment.

"Yeah, we were just talking. Musa and I are going out tonight. We wanted to know if you'd like to join." Riven offered.

"Oh! Oh, that's very nice of you. I don't want to be a third wheel or anything, awkward, you know?" Flora responded.

Helia took a deep breath. "You won't be."

"Oh?" Flora paused momentarily as she looked at him.

Helia nervously ran a hand against his scalp, through his long hair. _Too soon. I should have just kept my big mouth shut._

"He's totally right! I was gonna try to get the rest of the girls together. Riven here has a couple of friends that could join. It'll be a good time!" Musa chimed in, much to Helia's relief.

"Well... I just don't know." Flora stated.

"There's a new restaurant downtown. Well, it's like a lounge, restaurant type place. Haven't been yet. Heard the food is really good and the atmosphere is chill." Riven explained.

"Right! It's called Taboo. Don't let the name fool you. It's nothing wild." Helia smiled.

"Yeah! I looked up some pictures online and it totally looks like it's worth checking out. Here, I'll shoot a text to Stella, and Bloom, and-" Musa stopped her sentence when she looked to her left.

"You might not need to do that, Muse." Riven teased.

Flora allowed her eyes to follow the stare of her friend and new aquaintances.

There was a small break room where three vending machines were, as well as a coffee pot and cups/creamers/sugar. A microwave for when students wanted to heat up their breakfasts/lunches.

In the break room, Bloom, Sky, Stella, and Brandon were all sitting at a table chatting and smiling.

"Are those some of your friends?" Flora asked.

"That's right! Let's get with them and try to set something up." Riven suggested.

The trio walked to the break room together and Helia opened the door for everyone.

"Ladies first." Riven said, politely. Musa entered first.

"You can go ahead, next. It's okay." Flora said. Riven looked at Helia for a second and then proceeded to enter the break room. Since Helia now had a moment with Flora, away from the group, he decided it was a good opportunity to actually introduce himself.

"You know, I never even introduced myself. My name is Helia."

"A pleasure to officially meet you, Helia. I'm Flora."

Helia wanted to respond, but before he could, she was already in the break room.

 _She just moves so quickly... Maybe I'm just too slow.._.

"Oh, heyyyy!" Stella sang. "We were just talking about you guys!"

"Oh, were you?" Flora blushed. Helia slowly walked up to stand next to her, taking care not to stand too close. Flora took notice, but remained still.

"Yeah, we wanted to get with you guys and see if you wanted to go out tonight? Layla and Tecna too, of course." Bloom answered.

"Well, I -" Flora started.

"We wanted to ask you the same thing! It's like you overheard us or something." Musa answered before Flora could decline.

Helia was beginning to like having Musa around, not that he was attracted to her. But she is so straight-forward and honestly, she makes the mood more relaxed. She does all the talking, so Helia doesn't need to. Not yet. Musa has this under control. She comes in handy! She's going to be Helia's ticket to getting to know Flora.

Tecna and Layla entered the break room.

"Hey guys!" Layla said with a smile.

"Hey! We're all going out to eat tonight at that new Taboo place, downtown. Would you like to come with?" Musa asked.

"Duh! We don't do things like this unless we are all together." Layla joked.

"Sweet. All of us are going, and we have two other friends coming. Nabu, and Timmy will also join." Helia explained. Layla and Tecna exchanged a blushing smile.

"Sounds, great." Flora said, trying to sound enthused.

She wanted so badly to tell at least one of her friends the truth. She just didn't feel that now was the right time. Plus, she doesn't want anyone to feel sorry for her or give her extra attention. Her friends care very much for her, and that's exactly what they'd do.

 _It's probably a good idea for me to go out... Even Mr Nolan said so. I will talk to them. Just, sometime after tonight. I don't want to bring the mood down..._

"Alright. It's a date! Can you ladies meet us there about, 6:30 this evening?" Brandon asked.

"6:30 sounds perfect.' Flora answered with a soft smile.

"Sweet! We'll see you ladies, then." Sky said.

"Break is almost over, we better get ready to head to our next class." Tecna informed.

"Of course. Thank you for inviting us out. See you guys later." Layla smiled. The girls stood together and left the break room.

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Brandon asked Helia.

"Only because you guys were here. I would have been screwed if I was by myself trying to get her to come out." Helia replied.

"Stop being so hard on yourself. I've gotten nosey. I've seen that poetry that you like to write. You could totally pick up chicks. And it's not like you're a bad-looking dude, either. Tons of girls would find interest in you, you've just gotta be more confident." Sky suggested.

"I am confident, I just... I've never seen a woman like her before. Her voice is so soft, so sweet. And well, you all know what she looks like. So, radiant." Helia said as he stared off into space.

"Radiant. Nice! I like that! Tonight, I just might tell Musa how radiant she is." A chuckle escaped from Riven's chest.

" _Anyway_! See? You totally know what to say. Tell her what you think about her and she's sure to be yours, bro." Brandon instructed.

"I will. I just need one good chance. And tonight might be it."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I will go ahead and drop this chapter here. Like I said, this has just been a little idea I've had for a bit and wanted to throw it out there to see what you all thought! Again, I am so sorry for disappearing! As a friend of mine said, real life always comes first. I will make it a point to be more active on here, since I've noticed a number of you really do look forward to more. Thank you so much for that!

-StarletLove


	2. To New Beginnings

**_5_** _ **:45p.m.**_

 _ **Flora's Apartment** _

Flora carefully chose her outfit for the evening. She was trying so hard to keep her mind off of the unfortune event of her mother. Flora couldn't help but not want to go anywhere, but she figured that it probably would be good for her to get out of the house and have a good time with her friends as well as the guys.

The guys.

Flora began to think about how she had so carelessly bumped into Helia, and how he continued to be so nice to her. Yes, he was nice, but most likely for the wrong reasons. Flora had fallen in love one time before and to say the very least, it didn't work out very well. Ever since then, her view on relationships and men in general had been altered.

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 ** _************************************FLASHBACK***************************_**

 ** _***********************************ONE YEAR AGO*************************_**

 _Levi had gotten off of work at 7:00p.m. Yet, didn't arrive at his and Flora's apartment until nearly 11p.m._

 ** _Text Message_**

 ** _Levi: Hey babe. I'm here (; sorry it took so long, got caught up at work. I know you probably haven't eaten yet so let's get some dinner._**

 ** _Flora: Caught up for almost 4 hours? I'm coming now._**

 ** _Levi: See you in a few, beautiful._**

 _Levi was standing outside of his white Toyota Camry awaiting Flora's presence. She quickly came down the stairs from their second-story apartment._

 _He seemed happy when approaching her. "Hey babe! I missed you so much. How was your day?" He asked as he gave her a tight hug._

 _"If you'd gotten here sooner, you'd already know." Flora answered with the most sarcastic smile._

 _"I know babe, I'm sorry. I got stuck at work! I was working out a deal for this one couple to get them into a specific car. Had to pull some strings for them. I just left the lot."_

 _"You're a car salesman. The car lot closes at 6:30 and here it is almost 11 at night. I'm sorry, but you can't convince me that a couple stayed, and kept the whole business open, until some time passed 10 so they could buy a car. I know it takes a while sometimes, but any normal couple would come back and get that car in the morning instead of being there all night."_

 _"You have such a guilty conscious, don't you? You don't trust me! We can't have a relationship if there isn't any trust! You're accusing me because you know you're doing me wrong." Levi said as he stepped back from her._

 _"Oh, the trust thing again? Here's one. You don't even trust me to check my phone to see what time it is without accusing me of seeing if I'm looking for another man's text. Oh, another one! I literally can't even look out the window and watch the snow, or even go check the mail without you accusing me of looking for another man who might be outside. Or my job?! I've seen your car sitting outside of the restaurant where the glass walls are and just sit there and watch me while I work. At least be discreet! The same thing at school! You know my school schedule, you know when my breaks are and when I switch classes. Instead of pretending to bring me lunch or even pretending you miss me and hust wanted to come say 'hi', I've seen your car pretty much follow me around the school. Waiting to see if I'm talking to a dude or meeting up with one. Yet, you can come home late like this, which you often do. Not even give me a good reason why, and then flip out on me because I get upset by it."_

 _Levi pulled Flora into his arms and rested his lips and nose on top of her head._

 _"I just don't want anything to happen to you, okay? Things aren't as carefree and simple as they used to be. There's awful people out there. I don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to you. I just want to protect you." Levi told her before kissing her lips. However, she partially resisted for the simple fact that something was just not right with him tonight._

 _"Come on, babe. You hungry?" He asked her._

 _Of course she was. She hadn't bothered to make dinner because there was no sight of Levi this evening. She had made herself a sandwich around 7:40, but that had worn off already._

 _She nodded in agreement and walked over to the passenger side of the car. Flora opened the car door and the undeniable scent of female perfume crashed into her nostrils, in turn, her eyes widened greatly and that is when her suspicions became validated. She collected herself and calmly sat down and closed the door._

 _"There's a japanese steakhouse we can go to. Applebee's. Red Robin..." Levi started listing off some ideas._

 _"So you're just going to carry on as if nothing happened?" She finally asked._

 _"What?"_

 _"Levi. I smell her perfume, okay? You really were with another woman."_

 _"What are you talking about? I don't smell any perfume! I think you're losing your mind, babe. It's just a delusional scenario that's in your head."_

 _"Being with you, yeah, I'm **am**_ _losing my mind! You lie to me even when I have proof right in front of me. It's like she purposely sprayed a ridiculous amount of perfume just so that I would smell it and know you were with her."_

 _"Just calm down and tell me where you want to go eat."_

 _Flora scoffed. "I can't even believe you." She crossed her arms and looked out of the window._

 _"Japanese Steakhouse it is. Nothing is too good for my baby."_

 _Flora slowly turned her head to look at him in disbelief as he backed the car out of the parking spot, put it in drive, and started going in the direction of the restaurant._

 _Levi's eyes were heavy and glossy, she could tell something was wrong with him. She knew he was messed up on something, as he didn't smell like alcohol. He pulled a pack of cigarettes out from his pocket, a habit she absolutely despised and had been trying to get him to quit, but now she didn't care anymore._

 _"Babe, can you find me a lighter?" He asked her._

 _Flora sighed as she searched the glovebox, to which she found a small baggy and picked it up. It had 3 small, round pills in it._

 _"Levi? What the Hell are these? They look like percocets."_

 _"They are. 30's. My back hurts me sometimes. Put them back."_

 _"How many have you taken?"_

 _"I don't take them."_

 _"What do you mean? Are you telling me you snort these?!"_

 _"Sometimes. Mostly just smoke them, though."_

 _"You what?! How?! That can't be safe, Levi. Come on, now..."_

 _"Relax. It's fine. Crush it up, put it on foil, put a lighter underneath, and use a straw to suck up the smoke. I can get some hits ready for you if you want."_

 _"I don't want to smoke a freaking pain pill, Levi."_

 _Levi simply shrugged. "Have it your way."_

 _She continued to search the car and found no lighter, but what she found instead made her feel even more disgusted. Wedged between the center console and the passenger's seat was a pair of lavender panties, definitely not Flora's. She grabbed an ink pen, fished it out and held it up._

 _"Am I still crazy, Levi? Does she smoke those things with you? Is it still my own guilty conscious causing me to make things up?" Flora's tone was deathly calm and expressed no emotion at all, which actually sent shivers down Levi's unsober spine. She was tired of it. His constant accusations to her even though she does nothing wrong, meanwhile, he is gone all hours of the night and constantly messaging other girls. The huge list of pornography he has in his phone. He's even been on Craigslist looking for women to hook up with, as well as searching specifically for women to perform sexual massages in their area. She knew about all of this, she asked about all of it but the excuse is always the same._

 _"I have no clue where that came from." He tried._

 _"Well, I do. It came from another woman. Just tell me who it was. I at least deserve to know that much."_

 _Levi began to raise his voice at Flora in anger. "I didn't sleep with anyone! I haven't slept with anyone else. You need to start trusting me or else I **will** go find someone else. The constant accusations and nagging are what push me away!"_

 _"Seems to me you already have found another. Several others. It's fine. I'm not even upset about it any more, Levi. I'm really not. I'll take my things and we can just go seperate ways just like you want, okay?" Flora's love for Levi had been slowly starting to dissolve over a course of time, but the drugs and lies tonight are what truly put that love to rest._

 _"Flora, please have dinner with me. We are almost at the restaurant okay? We will talk everything over."_

 _"Anytime I **try** to talk to you, you just put me down or redirect the conversation and I'm done with it. It's been going on for months. I know for a fact you've been with other women and you treat me like absolute dirt because you know I'm faithful to you even though you don't deserve it."_

 _"Babe, please. We are fine. We're going to be alright."_

 _"There is no 'we' anymore. You're exhausting to be with. It drains all I have to put up with everything you throw at me."_

 _Levi was very astonished at this statement. No matter what he did, she always came around to him and gave him another chance. She always seemed to believe his stories and lies, but now he was realizing she really is smarter than he gives her credit for._

 _"You don't want to leave me. I know you don't. You realize you won't ever find another man like me, right? You'll never find one who loves you like I do."_

 _"Good, because I don't **want** a man like you! And you're right, I won't find one who loves me like you do, I'll find one who loves me for **real**!" Here was the emotion that Flora had been holding in as her eyes began to fill with salty water._

 _"Oh yeah?" Levi pulled the car over off to the side of the road. "Get out of my car."_

 _"What? What are you doing?"_

 _"I said, get out, of my car. Now! And good luck getting your things back."_

 _"Oh, you're giving me my stuff back." Flora demanded._

 _"Get out!" Levi ordered._

 _As bad as Levi had been to her, he had never laid a finger on her before. He opened his car door and exited the vehicle, made his way to the passenger's side and opened the door._

 _"Flora, get out."_

 _"Look, can you just take me back to the apartment and then we never have to see each other again? You can't just leave me on a street in the middle of the night."_

 _"Watch me."_

 _"Please let me get my things." There was pleading in her voice._

 _This is exactly what Levi wanted: the upper hand. She had been so defiant and strong-willed, and here she was, finally being submissive. She has sentimental items at that apartment and he knows it._

 _"Are you going to stay with me?" He asked her._

 _"Stay with you?"_

 _"Stay with me, and we can forget that tonight ever happened."_

 _Flora was silent for a minute before giving her answer._

 _"Yes."_

 _"Yes, what?"_

 _"Yes, I will stay with you."_

 _"Promise me."_

 _"I promise." She quietly said._

 _"I can't hear you."_

 _"I-I promise I will stay with you." She said, much louder than the first time._

 _"Good girl."_

 _Levi shut her car door and got back in the driver's seat._

 _They went on to have dinner together at the steakhouse and Flora spent the night with him. Little did he know that when he left for work the next morning, it would be the last time he would see her._

 _ **The Next Morning** _

_Levi had gotten up and left for work. Flora had followed her normal routine: Get up earlier than Levi, prepare his breakfast and lunch for him to take for the day, iron his dress pants and button up shirt and have them hung up and ready, along with clean undies and a white t-shirt to go underneath his collared shirt, she even got his shower water to the perfect temperature so all he had to do was take a shower, change his clothes, and leave. She made him think everything was fine again._

 _Flora was supposed to go to school, but he had not a single clue that she was skipping out today. He was under the impression that taking her to dinner and being sweet to her for a short time was enough to pacify her for just a bit longer, but he didn't know how wrong he was._ _She packed all of her things, she had even gone to T-Mobile and had her number changed. She marked his e-mail address as SPAM, blocked him as well as his friends on FaceBook._

 _Flora had gone out of her way to make sure that the apartment was spotless clean. All the laundry washed, folded, and put away. Every dish was washed and put up. She had swept, mopped, and vacuumed. The bed was perfectly made up, with fresh, clean sheets and blankets. She had even laid some clothes for him to change into when he gets home, as she did every single day. A grey t-shirt with clean boxers and black basketball shorts. A clean pair of socks ready in case his feet get cold. Next to the clothes lay a clean towel, folded up._

 _Flora decided that she would leave one last thing for him to remenber her by and to give him closure, even though she was sure he wouldn't care. More for her own conscious, she decided to leave a short letter explaining her standpoint._

 ** _Levi,_**

 ** _I hope you had a good day at work. I'm sorry to leave things this way, but I know as well as you do that you and I are just not good together. I think it's clear that I don't make you happy, and I hope that you find happiness with me being out of your way. I honestly loved you deeply, and I think you know that, but we love very differently. I wish you all the best and hope for love to find you._**

 ** _Take care,_**

 _ **Flora** _

_She laid the note on top of a pillow on the beautifully made bed and then she dialed a number._

 _Stella: "Hello?"_

 _Flora: "Hey, it's me!"_

 _Stella: "Who is 'me'?"_

 _Flora: "Oh, Flora. Sorry I had my number changed."_

 _Stella: "Oh, okay! How's it going?"_

 _Flora: "It's going, but I need to ask you a favor."_

 _Stella: "Sure! What's up?"_

 _Flora: "Long story short, I had to break up with Levi. Is there any way I can crash with you for a few nights? Just until I can get my own apartment set up? I have the money for it, but you know it sometimes takes a day or two."_

 _Stella: "You're leaving him? Oh no! What happened? And yes you can stay with me."_

 _Flora: "Thank you. I'll tell you all about it soon."_

 ** _**********************************END FLASHBACK**********************************_**

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _It's not even a real date. It's a group outing. Just a bunch of friends grabbing some food and drinks together. It's no big deal._

Flora's phone began to vibrate. It was a text message from Tecna.

 _ **Tecna: Hey chicka! You almost ready?**_

 _ **Flora: Yeah! Just have to get dressed and then I'll be ready.**_

 _ **Tecna: Are you drinking tonight? I'm going to be DD, I can come pick you up so you don't have to leave your car in the parking lot.**_

Designated Driver? Flora hadn't even thought about having drinks tonight, but maybe it'll help take the edge off and help her have a better time. A good drink or two always helps the nerves. Flora is the type that when she does drink, she will never ever get behind the wheel and her friends all know this. Even if it was just one or two shots, if she consumes any alcohol at all, she refuses to drive for at least several hours.

 ** _Flora: Okay, sounds good. You can come get me when you're ready. (:_**

 ** _Tecna: Alrighty. Leaving here in about 5 minutes._**

 ** _Flora: Kk._**

She tossed her phone onto the bed and proceeded to change her clothes.

The weather being quite chilly tonight, she chose to wear white skinny jeans with a black blouse, a white faux leather jacket with black boots that came several inches above her ankles. Her small hoop earrings, high pony tail, and perfectly applied make up made her feel very good about herself. She quietly laughed to herself as she remembered what an absolute mess she looked like this morning. She was already beginning to feel more like herself again, at least for a short while.

Trying to keep a positive outlook, she sprayed some Sweet Pea perfume on and headed downstairs to await the arrival of her friend.

 _ **Helia's Townhouse**_

 _ **6:02 p.m.**_

Helia was putting on his jacket and making his way to the door when he realized his phone wasn't in his pocket. He dashed over to the kitchen table to grab it and as he did, an idea came across his mind. He began to dial a number.

"Hello?" Nabu answered the call.

"Hey, man! I just thought of something I should have thought of earlier."

"What's that?"

"You think we should get something for the girls?"

"You mean like flowers or something?"

"Yeah, I think they'd really enjoy that." Helia was sincere in his response.

"You don't think it'll look like we are trying too hard if we all show up with flowers?"

"We don't all have to bring the same thing, just a nice gesture of some sort, you know?"

"I don't know what Layla likes, yet, my dude."

"Well, I know what I'm bringing Flora. And for Layla, you can never go wrong bringing a female some chocolate. It sounds cliche and she might laugh at first, but you can bet she will devour it and appreciate your thought."

"I'll get what I can, but we don't have much time so I'll catch you in a little while."

"Alright, see you in a bit." Helia hung up and quickly sat at the table and began to write on a piece of paper. After a few minutes, he carefully folded the paper and placed it into his pocket before making sure he had everything else he needed, and then heading out of the door.

 _ **TABOO RESTAURANT AND LOUNGE**_

 _ **6:24P.M.**_

Brandon and Stella had rode to the restaurant together, as well as Bloom and Layla.

Helia and Sky had driven seperately.

Brandon, Sky, Bloom, Helia, and Layla were all sitting on the bench at the entrance of the restaurant awaiting the arrival of the rest of their friends.

"Only two more weeks til this term is up." Sky said.

"Yes! I will miss this class, though. It's been a lot of fun learning about how the body works." Layla responded.

"Oh, I know! The human body is amazing." Bloom agreed.

"Especially yours." Sky said, but the comment sounded a lot better in his head than out loud.

Bloom and Layla looked at each other for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry. That was too much! You really are beautiful, that sounded a lot better in my head, I just-" Sky apologized.

Bloom placed her hand over Sky's. "It's okay. Just get your foot out of your mouth and don't put it back in there." She patted his shoulder as he laughed nervously.

"Way to start off, buddy." Brandon quietly teased.

"I hope the others get here soon! I'm so ready to check this place out!" Stella crossed her arms.

"I agree. I can already smell the food! It's going to be great!" Brandon agreed.

"I see some more cars pulling in." Helia stated before standing up.

4 cars strolled through the parking lot and it didn't take long before they all had found a place to park. Not long after, Tecna and Flora got out of a silver SUV.

"Hey! Wait up!" Musa called as she was getting out of Riven's black BMW, causing Flora and Tecna to come to a halt.

Not far behind, Nabu and Timmy followed.

Flora put on her best smile.

"Hey, love!" Flora welcomed Musa with a warm embrace.

"Woah, girl, you look incredible! And so do you, Tecna." Musa complimented her buddies.

Riven placed a hand on Musa's cheek, causing her to look into his eyes.

"But you, Musa, are extremely radiant tonight."

Musa's faced went from pale to beet red as she blushed at Riven's words.

"Thank you." She managed to say through giggles.

"Hey girls! And guy!" Timmy said as he walked up with Nabu.

"Hello, there." Tecna smiled at him.

"How's it going?" Nabu said during his approach.

"We'll know once we get inside." Riven answered.

Together, the group of 6 headed to the restaurant entrance.

Nabu approached Layla with flowers in his hand! An assortment of white and red roses. Once Helia saw the way Layla's face lit up, Helia couldn't help but be proud that he given Nabu the idea. Layla gave him a big hug and thanked him for his sweet gesture. Behind Layla's back, Nabu gave Helia a thumbs up and a grateful smile. Helia gave a soft smile in return and a gentle nod before he looked for his dream girl.

He turned his head to the left and saw her coming.

 _There you are. I'm so glad you decided to come. I'm happy you made it here safely! Look at you, just as beautiful as ever. Thank you so much for gracing me eith your presence this evening._

These words played in Helia's head, as much as he wanted to say them out loud, he contained himself.

"Flora." He greeted her with a gentle tone and sincere smile.

"Helia." Flora nodded and smiled at him before wrapping her arms around his neck, which took Helia by surprise in a big way because Flora seemed so distant. Helia even wondered for a second if he were dreaming. He couldn't pass up the opportunity! His strong arms wrapped themselves around her petite, perfect body and he nuzzled his mouth and nose between her shoulder and neck and discreetly took in her sweet scent. It was so much better than their first encounter, where her scent was all he had to feel close to her. He unconsciously hugged her tighter, not ever wanting to let this woman go.

Flora hadn't hugged a man other than family members in aboutba year, when her last break up happened. Although hesitant, she had to admit that this interaction felt very nice, even thouhh she didn't know Helia very well, she somehow felt a sense of security in his embrace. It made her heart feel very warm and so she also embraced the moment. Helia began to gently sway side to side with her in his arms, which happens to be one of her favorite things!

"Allllllright, alright! Get a room! Some of us are ready to eat." None other than Riven, had to break up the sentimental moment.

Everyone except Flora and Helia had made their way inside of the restaurant. Helia handed her a folded piece of paper that she looked at with a confused expression before attempting to open it but Helia's hand placed itself over her own.

"You can't open that yet. Not until you get home."

Flora looked up at him. "Why not?"

"It's just one of those things you should look at in private. Flora, thank you for coming out tonight. You look extremely captivating."

Flora couldn't help but blush! What a compliment!

"Thank you, you're very handsome, Helia."

Helia opened his mouth to say something else but Flora unknowingly interrupted the thought, suggesting that they go inside. He held the door open for her and they proceeded to enter the restuarant together and search for where their friends were sat.

"Ah-ha! There they are." Timmy said from a very long table. He was seated next to Tecna. Musa was next to Riven, Stella next to Brandon, Sky next to Bloom, Nabu and Layla were seated by side, leaving a pair of unfilled chairs for the couple still standing.

Helia came to one of the chairs and pulled it out as Flora was pulling the other chair out from under the table.

"Flora, please, take this one." Helia said. She was about blown away that he pulled the chair out for her. He had held the door open for her. Does Helia always act like this? No other men of this generation do. Is he just trying really hard? Flora wasn't sure what to think, but she happily took the chair Helia had pulled, as she was in no position at all to be turning down kindness.

"Smooth move." Brandon leaned in and said to Helia when he took his seat.

Everyone was looking at the menu, trying to decide what they wanted as they ate the complimentary breadsticks that were provided.

"These are the best breadsticks I've ever had. Don't let me forget to try to get some extra ones to-go." Bloom said as she grabbed another.

"Wow, this place has a lot to choose from." Stella noticed.

"Hoagies, different pastas, salads, pizzas, calzones. All of it sounds good." Brandon started reading things off.

"They even have chicken tenders." Nabu said with excitement.

"You're excited over chicken tenders?" Layla raised an eyebrow.

"I was a chicken tender kid." Nabu defended himself.

"I was too! I can't even tease you." Layla admitted as she continued skimming the menu.

"I'm probably just going to get an appetizer and maybe have a drink or two." Flora finally said, earning a bewildered look from some of her friends.

"What?" Flora held a hand up.

"This is your dinner, is that going to be enough for you to eat?" Helia just wanted to make sure she was eating enough.

Even just getting an appetizer was pushing it for Flora, as she really wasn't in the mood to eat at all, but she appreciated Helia's thought.

"Yes, that's fine for me, I promise. I don't eat much when I have drinks." Flora finally said.

 _Then don't have drinks, baby. You need to eat more than just an appetizer._

Helia didn't say what he was really thinking, as usual. He didn't want to blow his chances with her, but he was certain that soon enough, she would see that he only has her best interest in mind.

The waitress came to take everyone's order. Stella and Brandon had ordered a large triple-meat pizza to share. Riven had gotten a 4-Meat calzone. Bloom ordered an Italian Hoagie. Sky ordered a meatball hoagie. Timmy ordered a bowl of Chicken Parmesan. Musa got the 3-cheese calzone. Flora ordered the bruscetta and pretzel-bite sampler. Layla ordered shrimp scampi. Nabu ordered a chicken caesar wrap. Tecna decided that a chicken caesar salad and the breadsticks would be perfect for her dinner. Helia went ahead and ordered a large Margherita pizza. Surely, Flora would at least have a slice of it and whatever didn't get finished at the restuarant, Helia would have it boxed and send it home with her, in case she does get hungry later on, he knew she would have something good to eat.

For drinks, Bloom ordered a tequila sunrise. Stella and Layla both chose a pina colada. Flora decided on a margarita with an extra shot. Musa got a fuzzy navel. Riven and Brandon both got a Jack and Coke. Sky got a Rebel I.P.A. Nabu decided to get a Blue Moon with extra orange slices.

Helia, Timmy, and Tecna didn't want to have any drinks tonight.

"I'll just have a Sprite, please." Helia told the waitress.

"Sprite? What the Hell kind of alcohol beverage is that?" For some reason, Riven seemed to want to show off tonight. Maybe because he finally was with Musa outside of school.

"Maybe he just doesn't want to drink tonight. He can order whatever he wants." Musa defended Helia. Musa never seemed to fail to say just the right thing at just the right time.

"I was just giving him a hard time, _lovely_." Riven pressed his back against his chair.

"Well, don't. We came out so _everyone_ could have a good time. Besides, Helia isn't the only one not having alcohol." Musa casually took another bite out of her breadstick and Riven took a deep inhale in and released the breath.

 _Musa, you are incredible. Thank you! You're about the only one he will listen to._

"I'll take a Pepsi, please." Timmy said to the waitress.

"Lemonade for me." Tecna gave her drink order.

"I'll just have ice water." Nabu said.

"Sounds great! I will be back shortly!" The waitress said as she put her notepad in her pocket and walked away.

Just a few minutes later, the waitress brought a large round tray to the table that had everyone's beverages on it. She carefully placed each beverage down in front of the appropriate recipient, receiving several thanks from everyone.

"You're welcome! Is there anything else you guys need right now?" The waitress asked.

Several silent looks were exchanged before Helia answered her.

"Nope. We are good for now. Thanks so much."

"Okie dokie! I will return in a while with your orders!" She responded with a cheerful tone before stepping away once more.

"Well." Sky started as he grabbed his beer. "I, for one, would like to thank you ladies for accompanying us this evening." He held his drink up in the air.

"I agree. Here is to a good evening!" Brandon held his drink up.

"To good company!" Stella held her pina colada in the air.

"To new beginnings?" Helia held his Sprite up and looked at all of his friends. His glass was tapped by a full margarita glass.

"To new beginnings." Flora smiled at at him, causing Helia's heart to race as he nervously smiled back at her.

Everyone else held their drinks up to cheers. "To new beginnings!" Everyone said in unison before taking a sip of their beverages.

Their food arrived about 20 minutes later, all of it was fresh and steamy.

"Ooo! It looks good! All of it does! This salad is way bigger than I expected it to be." Tecna said as she observed all the different plates.

"Ohhhh yeah!" Sky said as he picked up his meatball hoagie.

Layla enthusiastically swirled her fork adound in her shrimp scampi.

"Yum!" Flora said as she swallowed her first bite of her bruscetta. "Would you like to try some? Or a pretzel bite?" She offered Helia some of her appetizer.

"If you promise to try some of this pizza I ordered." Helia responded before picking up a slice, the cheese stretching from the pan to his plate.

"You really want me to have some, don't you?" She asked him.

Helia placed a slice of pizza on a plate provided and slid it over to her. "Yes, I do."

"Alright. I'll have some. Now, here you go!" Flora said as she gave himna slice of bread with bruscetta and two pretzel bites.

She sprinkled parmesan on the spice of pizza and ate it rather quickly. With all that had gone on in her personal life, she really hadn't been eating very much. She didn't even realize how hungry she actually was until all of this food was in front of her. She could feel her stomach devouring the pizza and bruscetta.

 _That's right baby, I knew you were hungry._

Helia discreetly watched her as she ate and once she had two more bites of pizza crust left, he went ahead and placed another fresh slice of pizza on the plate for her.

"How's the calzone?" Musa asked Riven as she started slicing her own.

"Oh it's great! And huge. They weren't skimpy at all." Riven answered as he dipped a piece into some marinara sauce.

"This was a really good idea. We definitely need to come back." Timmy said as he sliced his chicken pieces.

"I agree! It's different. I was expecting like, burgers, chicken sandwiches, you know." Layla commented.

"Right! Bar food. I wasn't expecting Italian. I'm glad this was the turnout, though. Everything had been on point so far." Nabu said before biting into his wrap.

"Ouch! That's hot!" Stella screeched and dropped her pizza spice onto her plate.

"Oh my gosh, Stell! I'm so sorry!" Brandon said loudly as his hands scrambled around the table collecting napkins.

Bloom quickly passed some napkins over to Brandon.

"I'm fine. Doofus over here just threw hot pizza sauce on me, that's all." Stella said as Brandon wiped the spot of sauce on her black jeans.

"You never fail to ruin my clothes, do you?"

"I'm sorry, Stell. As long as you wash them tonight, it shouldn't leave a stain." Brandon replied as he leaned in to kiss her cheek, causing a flattered Stella to forget all about the hot pizza sauce. She gracefully took some more sips of her pina colada.

Meanwhile, Flora had finished her margarita and was feeling a slight buzz from it, considering she doesn't drink often at all.

"Would you like to try some of this?" Timmy asked as he slid his plate over a couple of inches to Tecna, to which she casually twirled her for in it, making sure to get a little bit of everything into one bite.

"Mm! I like that! I will make sure to order it next time." Tecna commented after she swallowed the chicken parmesan.

The couples were all clicking so well tonight. Everyone seemed to be in such a good mood, there was happiness in everyone's eyes. Flora was finally able to take in the full sight of Helia. It's obvious that he is physically fit, his dark black hair is well taken care of and suits him well. His eyes caught her attention the most, teal-blue. She had wondered if her own eyes were playing tricks on her or if his eyes are the type that change colors. When she saw him at school, they had looked grey. He smells nice, his clothes look brand new, he seems sincere.

Flora had a small buzz, yes, but she was far from being drunk and her thoughts were not cloudy at all. She was very relaxed and she was beginning to find herself becoming attracted to Helia. She really loved his presence, and there wasn't a man at this table that she would rather be sitting next to. Flora saw her friends flirting with their guys and vice versa, which made her very happy, but she felt like the luckiest one.

"So, I love the energy, the vibes, tonight. I really do. Can we please do this again soon? For real. I don't think you guys understand how much I needed this." Flora finally admitted through slight slurs.

"Yeah, that's a great idea! There's a national forest around here I've never been to. I can't remember the name, but the pictures online are just beautiful. I think you'd really love that place." Helia told her.

"I love hikes and nature trails, so that's a definite yes from me! We can pack lunches, too. Maybe do a picnic." Flora responded with bright eyes.

"Sounds like a game plan!" Brandon said.

"I'm down, as long as no crawly little critters get on me." Stella chimed in.

"It's the perfect weather for that kind of thing, too. Chilly, but not freezing." Flora realized.

"Welp. In that case, I think this calls for another drink." Sky said.

Everyone who was drinking alcohol had finished their drinks and Sky waved the waitress down and they all ordered another round.

"Who all would like for me to take them home?" Tecna offered.

"You can take _me_ home." Timmy teased, earning a joking eyeroll from the fuschia-haired woman.

"I live about 8 minutes away from this place, so I'm fine. I'm not even buzzed. Musa, you can come with or you can ride with her." Riven finally said.

"I'll take you up on that, Riven. I'll ride with you. " Musa said as she took some more gulps of her fuzzy navel drink.

"I can give you a ride home, Flora. If you're okay with that." Helia quickly said.

Flora nodded in agreement. "Okay. My apartment isn't very far from here."

"Layla?" Tecna asked.

"I think I'll make Nabu take me." Layla nudged his shoulder.

"It's not against my will, trust me." He said in response.

"Stella? Bloom? Anyone? You guys shouldn't be drinking and driving." Tecna informed.

"We're all adults, here. None of us are passed the limit." Stella replied.

"I should have seen this coming. I'm glad you guys want to get to know each other better." Timmy directed his comment at everyone.

Riven placed a hand on Musa's thigh and lightly squeezed. In turn, she reached down and placed her hand over his.

"Well, alright. Please, be safe when you're on the road." Tecna said to the other guys.

The waitress came to check on the table. "How was everything?"

"Great!"

"Delicious."

"Loved it."

"We're going to come back, for sure."

"I'm glad everyone enjoyed! Need some boxes?" She asked.

"Yes, please." Helia answered.

"I'll take one too, please!" Bloom said over her half-eaten hoagie.

"Oh! Can we please have some more of those breadsticks to go?" Sky asked the waitress.

"My pleasure! Anything else?"

"I'll take one more fuzzy navel, please." Musa replied.

"That's my girl!" Riven placed his arm around her.

"Mmm. Not quite yet." Musa remarked.

"We'll see about that." Riven leaned in closer to her.

"Another pina colada. Why not?" Stella commented before taking her last sip of her second colada.

Flora silently debated whether or not she wanted another margarita. Her friends were ordering more drinks, which encouraged her to want another one, but she was really feeling the two drinks she had already consumed. She decided to make it simple.

"A shot of tequila for me, please." Flora said, before the waitress had time to leave. Helia's eyes got big. He could see her beautiful eyes already beginning to get glossy. She was definitely in a better mood, though. He noticed her smiling more, she had conversated more throughout the course of the dinner and just overall seemed to feel better than the first two times he had encountered her.

"Can you grab me a water to go, please?" Helia asked.

"Okay, okay! Some boxes, a colada, one navel, a water, breadsticks. That it?" Sasha asked.

The group was quiet momentarily.

"I guess we are good, then. The checks? She and I are together." Brandon gestured to Stella.

"I've got her covered." Helia smiled as he cocked his head toward Flora.

Flora's ex always had her pay for herself, if not, the whole bill. She was astonished.

The rest of the guys told Sasha which girl they would be paying for and she took note of it before she went off to seperate the checks, and get everything they had asked for.

"Alcohol is expensive, Helia. I came here ready to pay for myself, and for you, too." Flora admitted.

Helia looked at the brunette with shock.

"I would never let you pay for me, Flora. Just seeing you have such a good time tonight is payment enough."

Flora's eyes started to water slightly. No guy had ever been so sweet to her, but she didn't have a very vast experience with men. Helia definitely seemed like a winner so far.

Right on cue, Helia leaned over to hug her, leaving Flora feeling like she was in a Disney movie.

"Thank you, Helia."

"It's my pleasure, pretty lady. Thank you for coming out."

Helia didn't fail to keep Flora smiling and blushing. Flora realized that even on Levi's best days, he had nothing on Helia. The closer it came time to leave the restaurant, the more Flora's heart sank. She didn't want this night to end and she definitely didn't want to be at her apartment alone and stuck with her upsetting thoughts.

Sasha came back with everything that was asked of her and Flora wasted no time in taking her tequila shot.

Helia took the to go water and handed it to Flora.

"That's for you." She told him.

"No, it's for you. Please try to drink at least half of it so you don't feel bad in the morning."

Flora just stared at Helia, in amazement. He had done nothing but think about her and put her first all night long.

Stella and Musa had finished their drinks. Everyone had paid their tab and were gathering their to-go boxes and purses before exiting the restaurant and they all made sure to thank Sasha for taking such good care of them.

"Alright. I supposed this is where we all part ways. Thank you all so much for making tonight special." Flora said as she started to hug her girl friends.

"We'll all come out again soon, don't worry! It was great!" Layla said.

Everyone exchanged hugs, the guys exchanged handshakes and headed to the vehicles.

Helia opened the passenger door of his dark blue Toyota Scion.

"You're too sweet. Thank you."

Flora sat down and Helia closed her door. She then buckled her seat belt. Helia took his place in the driver's seat, buckled his seatbelt and started the car.

"You have a really nice car, I like it." Flora complimented his vehicle choice.

"Thank you, it's a lot better with you in it." Helia smiled at her.

"Oh my gosh, stop it!" Flora pushed her hand against his shoulder and the couple started laughing together.

"Okay, alright. So what's your address?"

Flora said nothing for a minute or two but then gave an unexpected answer.

"Helia, without getting too far into things, I've been alone a lot lately and I didn't realize how much it's been tearing me apart, until tonight."

"Do you need to talk about things? I'm a good listener. I'd love to try to help."

"You already have helped me so much tonight. Maybe sometime soon I may talk about it. Things are just kind of hard right now."

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"I'm not sure, honestly. It's just one of those things. I really didn't want tonight to end. I've been stuck in my thoughts lately."

"I'm sorry. I know this is straight forward, but would you want me to stay at your place with you tonight?"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry. I'm not trying to be weird or come onto you or anything. I shouldn't have asked, we don't know each other very well."

"No, no. It's alright. Yes, you can stay with me tonight. I would probably sleep better knowing I'm not by myself. Are you busy tomorrow?" Flora asked him.

"Actually, I'm free as a bird tomorrow."

"We will see what tomorrow brings. Oh, here!" Flora put her address into the GPS on her phone and handed it to Helia so he could follow it.

About 15 minutes later they arrived at her apartment. She grabbed the key and led him inside, a slight stumble on the way, but she caught herself. The alcohol had time to kick in some more and Flora's tipsiness was evident. She had been very giggly and touchy on the way back here and he knew it was not the time to follow her advancements, if she gives any. He was not going to take advantage of her in an unsober state.

She opened her apartment door and he followed her in. Instantly, he was swept away by the smell of roses. She had many pictures on the walls as well as shelves with cute little nick-nacks. Blankets and fuzzy pillows neatly displayed on the couch and loveseat. A few flower vases with fake flowers in them, accompanied by beautiful candles. She had nice, blush pink curtains over the windows. It was clean as could be. This was cozy! It made Helia feel right at home.

"Wow, this is really nice, Flora. The place looks brand new."

"Oh, thanks. I can't wait to buy a house so I can really go all out and make it nice. You can sit, make yourself at home." Flora said before she headed to her bedroom.

Helia took her up on that offer. He removed his shoes, and headed to the fridge to put the box of pizza slices in before he went to sit on the couch. He then grabbed the remote and turned the t.v. on for some background noise.

Helia could hear Flora humming from down the hallway. What a beautiful voice. She casually came out wearing light blue silk shorts and a tank top to match, niether of which were too revealing. She had pulled her hair up into a bun as well.

"Ahh... That's better. I'm sorry I don't have clothes for you to change into." She giggled as she took a seat in the recliner.

"It's fine. I'll just take this off." Helia removed his jacket, revealing his tight white tank top which defined his arm muscles perfectly. Flora took in a silent breath and held it as she watched him move.

Flora yawned and stretched, trying to distract herself from this beautiful man in front of her.

"Are you thirsty? Here's your water." Helia held the cup out to her.

"Oh, good call!" She said as she stood up and then she decided she would go ahead and sit next to him.

"That was really refreshing! Here, you can have some." She offered him some of the water, which he gladly accepted for the simple fact that her lips had touched it. He could taste her vanilla Chapstick on the straw.

"Thank you for being so nice to me. I'm sure you have a real good time with the ladies."

Helia couldn't help but laugh. "No, I'm not interested in just any regular lady. Takes a special one to catch my eye." Helia scrolled through the channels. "But you on the other hand, I'm sure you've got a fleet of men ready to claim you."

"If I do, I haven't noticed them. The way guys are these days is just mentally draining. You seem different, though, I will say that."

"You do too. Definitely not like the average girl."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Flora smiled as she curled up to Helia. "I hope you don't mind, I really love cuddles."

"Yeah? Well, I just so happen to be a professional cuddler."

"You're probably an amateur cuddler." Flora teased.

"I will let you be the judge."

Helia laid down with his back against the the back cushions of couch and Flora hesitated for a moment, but took place snuggled up with him, facing him. He wrapped his arms around her and she nuzzled her face closer to his muscular chest. She hadn't laid like this with a man in so long, she had forgotten how nice it felt to fall asleep next to someone.

 _Oh yeah, this feels good. This is nice._

Flora silently thought.

 _You have no idea how special you are, lovely. I can't believe I have the honor of having you in my arms right now. Am I in Heaven? This feels like Heaven. I hope I don't wake up to this being a dream._

These were Helia's thoughts. After about 20 minutes of cherishing Flora's presence, he heard and felt her breathing become deep and steady. She had fallen asleep in his arms. He almost couldn't believe it, she really is comfortable with him. She was finally coming out of her shell. Maybe tonight really was the one chance he needed.

He left a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight, my love. Sweet dreams." He whispered before he started to doze off with his princess in his arms.

 _ **I'm sorry it took me so long to spit this chapter out! A lot happened in this chapter and I edited and revised it several times**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy. Please dont mind typos, If there are any!**_


	3. You Promised Me

6:48a.m.

Saturday

 _ **Flora's Apartment**_

Flora was just beginning to awake when she felt a weight over her own body. She opened her eyes and saw Helia, still with his arms around her and sleeping as peacefully as ever.

Her heart started pounding in her chest. Bits and pieces of the night before were flooding through her mind and she remembered that she'd had some drinks lastnight. She immediately looked down at her own clothes and only vaguely remembered changing into her pajamas, and didn't remember falling asleep at all. Helia was still in his outfit from lastnight, minus the jacket.

Flora examined him now, with 100% sober eyes. She was convinced that nothing sexually explicit or inappropriate had happened with this man during the night. Carefully, she began to shift her body, trying not to wake him. He inhaled deeply before wrapping his arms even tighter around her, and then throwing his leg over her own.

"Mhmmm." Helia moaned, evidently still asleep.

Flora would love to stay like this with him, but she could sleep no longer and her body was slightly sore from sleeping on the couch. She began moving once more, slowly, hoping that her movement would wake him up. She carefully slipped out of his embrace and off of the couch. After a minute or two, he did awake.

"Good morning, sleepy head." Flora called to him from the kitchen.

"Good morning, beautiful." Helia sat up and stretched. He, too, was a little sore from sleeping on the couch. Since he had her in his arms the whole night, so he wouldn't trade that for anything.

"Are you thirsty?" Flora poured a glass of nice, cold apple juice and brought it over.

"That's thoughtful of you, thank you." He took a few gulps and handed it back to her.

Flora sat down on the recliner next to the couch.

"Listen, I know I had a few drinks last night. I remember the whole night, but some parts are kind of blurry to me. So if I did or said anything out of the way, if I came onto you or made you feel uncomfortable in any way, I'm sorry."

"Nothing happened last night, I promise. You seemed adament about staying here by yourself, so I offered to stay with you. You said yes. I had no intentions of doing anything sexual with you. I knew you were buzzed off of the alcohol and I was not going to take advantage of that. I couldn't, in good faith, do that to you."

She was floored. He seemed so genuine and sincere, and of course she did believe him.

"Oh..." Not knowing what else to say to this statement. " _Did_ I come onto you at all?" She asked him.

" Well, on the drive here, a little bit. You were just a bit touchy and extra giggly. I didn't entertain it, though, I took it with a grain of salt."

"You're very respectful of women."

"I was raised by a single mother and I have a sister. I watched my mom go from man to man and many of them did treat her badly. I would never want a woman to remember me as being the man who left terrible scars on her, emotional nor physical."

This caused Flora's stomach to turn slightly as she remembered her own mother who she had just lost 3 short days prior. She also remembered the emotional scars she had from her ex. She tried to keep herself poised and collected, not displaying anything triggered, but it can be so difficult to keep things together when everything feels like it's falling apart. Flora is not good at lying and she isn't good at hiding things. Her face showed a circus of emotions; uneasiness, anger, fear, uncertainty, and sadness.

"Hey, hey... Are you alright?" He asked her, clearly concerned.

"I just don't feel so well all of a sudden." Flora admitted as she turned away from him.

"Perhaps the alcohol from last night. I was hoping the food and cup of water would help. Aside from that, though, you really do seem troubled. Is there anything I can do?"

With her back turned to him, she silently took several steps further toward the kitchen. She wrapped her arms around herself and closed her eyes.

Suddenly, she felt a firm set of arms wrap themselves around her own. The kind gesture took Flora by surprise, but it felt so very nice. The emotions, thoughts, and stress were getting to be too much. She had to let it go. She had been holding in so much for what felt like forever. Quickly, she whipped around to face Helia and buried her face into his chest as the tears ran like a waterfall.

"Did I say something wrong?" Helia squeezed her tightly, causing her to break down even more. She briefly worried that this episode of emotional break down would scare Helia away. She wasn't very experienced with men, but she did know that they don't tend to like overly emotional girls, and they don't like baggage. Yet, she felt safe in his arms, it felt good to finally release everything. She realized that at this moment, she had to take everything one second at a time.

Flora slowly shook her head against his shoulder/chest area. She absorbed his comfort and his caring energy, finally able to collect herself after a few moments.

"I haven't told them, yet." She managed to say.

"Told who? Told who, what? What is it?" Helia had a hand resting on either of her shoulders and made sure to keep his demeanor calm and sincere. He was very concerned about Flora, but the last thing he wanted to do was panic with her and possibly upset her even more. He knew that whatever she was facing, he needed to be strong for her and help hold her together through it.

Flora took a deep breath in and that's when she realized how hard it would be to tell this man what was going on.

"Do you want to tell me? Do you want to talk to me about it? I won't force you." He carefully asked.

She responded with a nod.

"Okay, okay. I'm here. Would it help to write it down instead, and then show me?" He suggested.

She thought this was a brilliant idea, actually. She was relieved at this thought. It's like he knew her so well. He is a mind-reader, as far as she is concerned and she loved it. She swiftly stepped over to the kitchen and reached in a drawer for a note pad and ink pen and then she began to write.

 _My cousin called me 3 nights ago, in the middle of the night to tell me that my mother passed away. Our mothers both lived together. Mine was addicted to prescription medications and she overdosed. My aunt saw my mom, called an ambulance and informed my cousin, that's how I found out. They are all in Arizona. I want so badly to contact my cousin and see what else is going on, but I'm afraid of the answers. I don't know if this was intentional or accidental. My mother and I ever had the best relationship , and I'm not even sure how I feel about going to the funeral. I'm sorry to throw this at you. I haven't even told any of my friends. The only ones who know are you and my teacher._

Helia's heart broke more and more with every word that he had read. He had no clue what to say to this woman who was clearly falling apart right before his eyes. All he could do was take her into his arms.

"Don't ever be sorry for expressing your feelings, gorgeous. This is enough to take anyone to their knees and I'm just so sorry that you've been put in this situation. You will get through it. We will get through it."

Flora's phone started ringing. She walked over to see who it was.

"That's my cousin right there."

"Hello?" Flora answered it after a couple of rings.

"Hey, girl! How is everything going?" Paige replied from the other end.

"Oh, you know. It's going. I hope all is well with you."

"About as well as it can be. I don't have any more news, for now. I just hadn't heard from you since we last talked so I just wanted to check in on you."

In a way, this made Flora feel very relieved.

"That's nice of you, Paige. I appreciate it."

"Sure thing. Everything will be alright in the end."

"I sure hope so."

"I know so! Well I'll go ahead and let you go, okay? I love ya!"

"I love you, too."

Flora hung up after she heard Paige disconnect the call.

"Is everything okay?" Helia was cautious in asking.

Flora nodded. "Yes, I assume so. She told me she just wanted to check up on me to see how I was doing. I suppose for now, there is no more news about... You know."

"Well, sometimes, no news is good news."

"It's just harder because all of this happened states away. I'm sure the wake will take place any day now. I keep wondering when the funeral will be and how I could possibly get there. Is it awful of me that part of me doesn't even want to go?"

"Listen, you don't want to skip out on going and then regret it later, do you?"

Flora sat down on the couch and crossed her legs. She took a few calming, deep breaths before continuing to speak.

"I'm honestly stuck in the middle about this." She started. Helia sat in the recliner that was next to the couch.

"If I don't go, I feel like part of me may regret it. If I do go, it's just going to close in on me the reality of the situation. She and I never really had a good relationship to start with, but last time I saw her and spoke to her, she at least sounded and looked happy. I don't want to remember her as lying in a casket because, she-she overdosed." Flora was quite surprised at herself for holding her words together so well.

"At least if you do go, you'll be able to see your other family members again. And then you'll be able to say that you went. Maybe it'll give you some type of closure."

Flora knew deep down that even if she did tell her friends this truth, they would say the same thing to her.

"I will have to give it some thought, serious thought. For now, can we please talk about something else?"

"Would you like to go get a coffee? Maybe take a long drive? I don't know about you, but I love a nice long drive to clear my head when I'm stressed."

Flora's eyes lit up. "That sounds perfect right now."

Helia's face showed a satisfied smile and he slowly nodded. "If it pleases you, then yes. It's kind of chilly out there, though, so you should bundle up. I also would like to stop by my place for a quick change of clothes."

"That's fine! Excuse me for just a minute, please. You can help yourself to the kitchen for a drink or a snack if you like." Flora stood up and made her way to her bedroom.

Helia watched her perfect legs take her away from his immediate presence. How he wanted so badly to follow her into that bedroom, but he felt it was too soon to make moves on her, especially given her circumstances. No, he would follow her lead. He wanted so much to at leaat tell her his feelings for her but just couldn't seem to find the appropriate monent to do so. They ate making progress together though: she allowed him to stay the night, all the cuddles, she's slowly opening up to him, she's allowing him to give her affection and attention so surely, deep down, there must be some type of similar feelings on her end and this thought brought some peace to Helia's mind.

Flora walked into the bathroom and hurriedly brushed her teeth. While rinsing with mouthwash, she decided that touching up her make up as well would be a good idea. When she was finished, she stepped into her bedroom, closed the door and walked over to her tall, white, wooden dresser in search of a change of clothes for the day. She chose light grey skinny jeans, a lavender blouse, a dark purple windbreaker, and black ankle boots. Her hairbrush stared at her, reminding her that her hair need to be groomed as well, and she did so. She quickly changed into her new outfit and picked up last night's outfit and jammies off of the floor to put them in the laundry basket. Out fell a folded piece of paper. She was surprised, wondering what it could be, but then she remembered that Helia had given it to her last night and he asked her to only open it while in private. She carefully opened the paper and it read:

" _Dear, sweet Flora, there is so much to admire_

 _Your beautiful face,_

 _Your inner fire._

 _You're full of grace._

 _An angel, you are._

 _You were created so delicately,_

 _An exquisite flower._

 _Alone, you'll never be,_

 _If ever you feel there's no one else,_

 _Please remember, you'll always have me."_

Flora's fingers slowly placed themselves over her soft lips as she stared at the words on the paper. She was absolutely flattered. No man had ever written her a poem before. She knew Helia probably thought she was pretty but she didn't know just how much he truly did care for her. She collected herself, folded the poem once more and placed it on top of her dresser, grabbed her shoes and headed into the living room.

Helia heard her coming closer and stood up, putting on his own shoes.

"You look lovely, as always." He told her.

She looked up at him and smiled as she came over to give him a hug, much to his own surprise. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he was in no position to reject. He happily took his love into his arms once more, these moments are his favorite.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked with a sweet smile.

"Yeah, we can head out." He answered.

She grabbed her purse and keys.

"Are you driving, or do you want us to take my car?" She asked.

"I'll drive if that's okay."

"That's fine." She answered as she opened the door and locked it from the inside.

They made their way downstairs to the parking lot and to Helia's car.

He wasted no time in opening the passenger door for Flora, causing her to blush as she sat down.

Helia took the driver's seat in the dark blue Scion.

"So, pretty lady, which coffee shop would you prefer?"

"Gloria Jean's is my favorite. Starbucks is overrated."

"I agree, they're over priced for the size coffee you get."

Flora took charge of the radio, carefully flipping through each station. It was nice being in Helia's company. For some reason, being in his car made her feel close to him. It made her feel almost like, a _girlfriend_? Maybe that's just because she doesn't get in cars with men.

Flora scrolled through until she heard a familiar song, Hemorrhage by Fuel.

 _It just started, too!_

This was one of Flora's favorite songs during her freshman high school year. Helia reached over and turnes it up a few notches, earning a smile from Flora.

She looked out of the window and didn't even realize she was singing along, but Helia did. He thought her speaking voice was enchanting, but her singing voice is that of an angel.

 _Don't fall away, and leave me to myself,_

 _don't fall away..._

 _And leave love bleeding in my hands,_

 _in my hands again_

He slowly turned the radio down using the buttons on the steering wheel. Listening to her singing, he couldn't help but picture her cleaning the house while humming and singing her favorite songs. Every single thing she did, she was making him want her even more, to be his, and she didn't even know it.

She reached over and placed her hand over his, on the gearshift, as this is a vehicle with manual transmission. His heart skipped two beats when he felt her soft skin touching his. She squeezed a little bit tighter.

 _Okay, this is good. This is progress_.

He thought, while trying to stay focused on the road.

The couple finally arrived at Helia's place. He parked, stepped out of the car and opened Flora's door for her. She smiled as she stood up and followed him to his townhouse door.

He welcomed her inside and she instantly smelled what resembled Wolfethorne by Axe, which she enjoyed. She took a look around, his walls were light grey, the trimming and baseboards are white, hardwood floors that are stained black.

"Make yourself comfortable. I'll only be a few minutes." He headed upstairs and into his bedroom.

His townhome seems simple compared to Flora's, as she has decor, photos, flowers, and candles distrubuted all throughout. The fluffy pillows and blankets she keeps on her couch and recliner. This place could definitely use a woman's touch, but it's not like it looks as ir is. Perhaps, Helia enjoys having his home spacious and open. Flora looked at the stairway, and then proceeded to walk into the kitchen. She adores kitchen and bathrooms, and she certainly loved his silver double-door refrigerator. She noticed the silver microwave that hangs over the black flat-top stove, the oven attached to the stove is silver as well.

She came out of the kitchen and into the living area, taking a seat on the dark grey sectional couch. Of course, it smells like him.

Flora's phone began vibrating from her purse.

A text message.

 _Stella: Hey girl! Did you have a good night?_

 _Flora: To say the least, yes! Thank you guys for bringing me out._

 _Stella: Definitely have to do to it again! I'm sorry for not checking in last night to make sure you made it home safely._

 _Flora: I didn't check in with any of the other girls, either, so don't feel bad! I think we are all in good hands._

 _Stella: I agree! Brandon stayed with me last night at my place. (;_

 _Flora: Helia crashed at my place with me, too! We are about to go to Gloria Jean's for some coffee together._

 _Stella: Giiiirl! That's so sweet! We are at IHOP right now grabbing some breakfast. He stepped into the restroom for a minute. This is nice, isn't it?_

 _Flora: Yes! Very! :D_

 _Stella: I'll let you get back to your coffee date! We'll chat soon._

Date? Is it? Well, maybe that's exactly what this is.

Flora heard Helia's footsteps coming down the stairs, causing her to look up at him.

He chose to wear black jeans, a white t-shirt, and a grey windbreaker and Flora thought he rocked this look perfectly.

"Sorry it took so long. Are you ready to go?" Helia asked her.

She stood up, placing her phone into her purse. "Yeah! Ready whenever you are!" And she made her way toward the front door, to which Helia opened for her. They stepped out of his townhouse and into his car once more.

Gloria Jean's is inside of the local mall, and Helia was now pulling into the mall parking lot outside of the book store section. He found a spot close by the entrance and chose it. Flora unbuckled her seatbelt and began gathering up her purse, making sure she had her wallet and phone in there and she started to open the door. When she reached for the handle, there stood Helia with a charming smile, he had opened her door for her yet again.

 _Very surprising. Is he going to do this every single time? This is kind of nice._

He noticed the confused expression on her face. "I'm sorry, do you not like it when I do this? I can stop if you want me to."

"No! Don't. Please..." She said as she got out of the car. He closed the door and they walked together into the book store.

"I can already smell that coffee! I'm so excited!" She said. He just loved seeing her light up over small things. He couldn't wait to see her light up over bigger things like rose petals in a candle-lit bath. Vacations and traveling together. Buying a house together. Planning a wedding. Ultrasounds of their future baby.

All of those things are far off, maybe he's getting ahead of himself, but these are the things he thinks of when he's with her. He wants to make Flora his woman so he can make her the happiest one on Earth, and he feels they're slowly inching toward a possible relationship. He can hope, at least. He certainly doesn't go for just any woman and it's not for lack of them trying.

"There it is!" Flora started to walk quickly to the small coffee shop.

He wasn't far behind her.

"What are you going to get? I usually get the vanilla caramel cookie chiller, but it's cold outside so I should get something else." Flora said.

"I think I'll get the Mocha Truffle Latte."

"That's yummy! I've had it before. I'm going to go for the white chocolate caramel mocha."

"Sounds good! If you don't mind finding us a place to sit, I'll order."

"Okay! Here." Flora reached into her purse and handed Helia seven dollars. He took it and tucked it back into her purse.

"I asked you to come out. You won't pay for a thing when you're with me. Please, go find us a seat, lovely."

With wide eyes, she did so. She had found a two-top table by a window and took a seat.

She pulled her phone out from her purse and saw an unread message from Musa.

It's a picture of Musa and Riven, in a bed together. They're both smiling and Riven is shirtless; Riven has his hand over part of his face as if he was trying to shield himself from the flash and Musa is smiling widely as she looks at him.

Flora couldn't help but smile, she knows how Musa gets when there's a guy she's interested in.

 _Flora: (; Looks like you had a good night._

 _Musa: Hopefully you did, too. You looked so happy and relaxed last night at dinner._

 _Flora: I don't think it could have been any better! I'm glad you invited me._

Helia came to the table with hot coffees in hand as he took a seat. Flora smiled at him before she took a sip of her drink and she suddenly started to feel uneasy. Everything was going so well, such positive energy. Flora had no idea why she suddenly had a pit in her stomach.

"Did it not come out right? You said white chocolate caramel mocha, didn't you? I can have them make it over! What's not right about it? So I can tell them how to make it better for you."

"Oh! No, the coffee is fine! It's great, I just... Do you want to walk around?"

"If you'd like to." Helia said as he stood up.

As they were walking out of the bookstore and into the mall, a tall man with a dark hoodie on came their way. The light brown hair, tanned skin, hazel eyes, she'd know that face anywhere.

Her heart sank to her feet and she almost stopped in her tracks.

Levi. How? Over a year of being broken up, Flora always would look over her shoulder when going out, in fear of running into him. She never did cross ways with him until now. Some relief crossed over her when she reminded herself that at least she's not alone. Surely Helia won't allow anything nad to happen. Maybe Levi wouldn't even notice her, she hoped.

Although, he certainly did notice her. She had never seen a look of such anger and hate on Levi's face before.

She started walking faster, holding Helia's hand and trying to silently hurry him along, hoping for no quarrel with Levi.

Flora could sense nothing but negative energy from Levi and it was actually draining her own positive energy that had taken so much for her to build up.

"Flora? Oh, I thought that was you. Look at you, just as beautiful as last time I saw you." A sarcastic tone and fake smile were painted on Levi's face.

"Thank you." Flora said, trying to just play the part of being courteous and hoping this would be all. She wanted so much for him to just vanish. If she's polite to him and she and Helia continue walking, Levi will go about his way as well.

"It's great to see you! Don't be a stranger!"

Levi said as he stepped over to her and gave her a hug, she had tried to step back, and had even let go of Helia's hand so she could attempt to discreetly push Levi off of her to no avail. Levi sure did do a good job of playing the part of a nice guy. Her fears had actually begun to dissipate, maybe he really has moved on, no hard feelings and is just trying to be friendly. Until he placed his mouth between her ear and her neck, all the panic and fear zapped right back into Flora's system when she heard his next words.

"You promised me." He said only loud enough for Flora to hear. She shuttered in Levi's arms as chills of fear and discomfort ran down her spine and Levi noticed, she could feel his lips now smiling against her neck. He was very satisfied knowing that he still had an impact over her. Flora tried once more to step back from Levi, but he was like a statue.

Tired of standing there holding back, Helia placed his hand on Levi's shoulder, using non-aggressive force to seperate him from Flora.

"That's enough, man. You're making her uncomfortable, step back." From the second Levo had wrapped his arms around Flora, Helia had seen enough. It wasn't hard to read Flora's body language and facial expressions.

"And you are?" Levi finally let go of Flora and stepped back.

"She's my girl." Helia said as he took a step closer to Levi.

"Ah, I remember those days." Levi smirked as he looked at her.

"Enjoy those memories." Helia could feel his blood getting hot as he clenched his jaw and his hand very slightly shaking, realizing that this was not just a regular old friend of Flora's. That's her ex. Images of Flora and Levi kissing and being intimate began to take over Helia's mind. No bad feelings toward Flora over it, but Helia did not enjoy this other man's presence and picturing Flora once being with this guy, made Helia develop a feeling of distaste, toward this unnamed man, that was new to him.

Levi squinted his eyes at Helia and then looked at Flora.

"I'll see you around. I promise." He told her with a sinister smirk and an almost demanding voice. She knew what that meant: that he would try to see her while she's alone.

"Don't hold your breath on it." Helia said as Levi was passing the couple, causing the hazel-eyed man to stop where he was. He turned around to look at the couple once more.

"I don't make promises I don't keep. And niether does she." Levi said before walking out of their sight.

Helia wondered what it was exactly, that the ex had meant by this statement. The curious thought quickly left his mind when he noticed that Flora's eyes started to fill with salty water.

"I didn't like that dude, not one bit. That's your ex?" He asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. He used to not be so bad in the beginning, but he's a drug addict, he's unkind, he uses people, he's-"

"He's not your problem anymore." Helia hugged her. He could see there's no chance of her having any feelings toward that guy anymore, so he wasn't worried about having to compete with the ex. He needed her to know that she is safe and cared for now.

After a few moments passed, Flora finally spoke up after sipping her coffee.

" 'She's my girl' ?"

"As far as he's concerned, yes." Helia casually answered.

"What about... As far as I'm concerned?" She quietly asked.

"Flora, I would love to take the next step with you. I just know that we are still fresh, and you're going through so much right now. A relationship is probably the very last thing on your mind."

"Well, time is a very valuable thing. I don't believe in wasting it."

"Please make absolute sure this is what you want. I don't want you to feel pressured." Helia warned.

She noticed how he suddenly got very serious: his facial expression and tone of voice.

"I take love and relationships very seriously." He added before taking a sip of his latte.

"Likewise. I wouldn't have had you stay the night at my place nor would I be here with you right now if I didn't think this had the potential to be something more." Flora responded.

Helia slowly nodded.

"Oh, and I read that poem you wrote for me. I thought it was very sweet and romantic!"

"I'm glad you liked it."

"So, let me ask you: where do we go from here?" She asked innocently.

"Well, that's up to you."

Flora took Helia's hand and leaned her face in closer to his. He couldn't believe this was happening as he slowly leaned in into her proximity as well. The next thing he knew, her soft, perfect lips were meeting his for the first time. His blood began rushing faster throughout his body, her heart was fluttering a thousand beats. He wanted to leave a good impression, he needed her to want more as he deepened the kiss, his tongue asking for entrance against her lips and she allowed him in. She tasted so perfect, her lips felt like velvet against his own. At this point, he wasn't sure if this was a dream or reality, but he made sure to make it worth it just in case. She placed her hand on his cheek, his hand found it's way to the back of her head as he gently grabbed a fistful of her hair and he pulled her even closer. After a moment, they pulled their lips apart, both breathing a bit heavily.

"You really do mean it." Helia whispered.

"You do, too."

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" Helia asked her, wanting to ensure he was doing things properly and formally with her.

"I would love to be your girlfriend." She answered as she landed a soft kiss on his lips.

The couple began smiling, laughing, and hugging. Although, in the distance, it was obvious that the hostile man wasn't sharing the same happiness.

"Enjoy it while it lasts..." Levi whispered to himself before leaving the bookstore.

 ** _I feel so terrible that I haven't updated this story in SO long! I've just had so much going on. I've had to write this chapter in sections\pieces. I've added, subtracted, rewritten several parts of this chapter over and over so hopefully this final outcome is a result that you guys like! I just feel so glad that I was able to finally finish it and put it up for you!_**

 ** _There's a lot going on in this chapter! Flora having mixed feelings on attending her mother's funeral, Levi making his official appearance, Flora and Helia make it official! Stella and Brandon- Musa and Riven also seem to be progressing. Makes me so excited to create the uocoming chapters!_**


	4. Looking Back

_**Hello all! I am going to go ahead and put a trigger warning in this chapter as well. So take caution when reading. But here is my newest chapter! Im sorry it took me so long to get it out. I'm posting it as is, so if there are typos please bare with me.**_

Walking through the mall, Helia's phone starts to ring. He disposed of his now empty coffee cup and reached in his pocket.

"Hello?" Helia answered the call.

"Hey! How's everything going?" It's Brandon on the other end.

"All good over here. At the mall with my beautiful girlfriend." Helia squeezed Flora's hand a bit tighter, while sje blushed and giggled. Flora felt her face get hot.

"See. I told you all you have to do is take a chance. Stella had told me that you two were out and about.

"Thank you, I couldn't be happier. Yeah, definitely needed some coffee.

"Im happy for ya! Both of you. I'm with Stella now and we wanted to see if you guys wanted to get up. Unless you have other plans."

"One sec." Helia pulled the phone away from his ear as he remembered that he offered to take Flora for a long drive today.

"It's Brandon. He and Stella want to get together with us. Is that something you'd like to do? I know we planned to go for a drive so if you want to do that instead, it's totally fine."

Flora thought for a moment. "We can do that! I'd love to see Stella, actually."

Helia brought the phone back to his ear. "Yeah, we can get with you guys. What did you have in mind?"

"We are actually on our way downtown. We will be there in about 10 minutes." Brandon said.

"Sounds good. We can meet you guys there." Helia answered.

"Alright! See you two shortly!" Brandon said before disconnecting the call.

"Looks like we're heading downtown for the day." Helia explained.

"I love it there, just walking the area. A lot of history there." Flora said.

 _History? I hope you don't start reminiscing on your times with that prick._

Helia thought, but didn't dare say it aloud. He didnt need to. Flora had noticed the look on his face when he registered her statement.

"I literally mean history. Those buildings have been there since... The 1930's, I believe? It's like you can feel the energy of the people of the past who have been there, worked there..." Flora was elaborating in a way she hoped Helia would understand.

She really does have a deeper way of thinking than most people, most impressive.

..."I can only picture how it must have been when everything was first being built. Oh, downtown has so many buildings. I wonder if they built them all at once, or just gradually? Can you imagine how frustrating it must have been for the townspeople to have to drive through all that roadworks? Well, there were detours. Had to be..." She kept speaking as the couple headed toward the parking lot.

Helia was listening and comprehending every word she was saying, but this was the moment he realized that this was the most she had spoken since he had known her. She really is opening up to him.

"You really do love downtown, don't you?" Helia asked as he opened her car door.

She sat down and buckled her seatbelt, waiting for Helia to enter the vehicle. Once he did, she continued to speak.

"I do enjoy it. But I feel this way about, well, everywhere, really. Every place that has been around for a long while. Especially when it comes to nature trails, rivers, lakes, places of that sort. It's almost like I get a life high from it. I don't know, I'm sorry. I know I sound like a nut." Flora blushed.

"You don't sound like a nut at all. I love the way you think about things. How deep your thinking process really is. You aren't like most people."

"I don't like most people. Petty, full of drama, always offended by small things. There's just-"

"Such a big world out there, isn't there? So much to see. So much to be thankful for. There is a bit of beauty in everything." Helia cut in, which she wasn't upset by at all. She was actually glad that he was on the same wavelength as her.

She placed her hand on his wrist.

"You ever notice how there is an opposite to everything?" She asked, hoping he would know what she meant.

"Night and day?" He asked.

"Yes... What else?"

"Sunshine, rain."

"Good..."

"Darkness, light. Love, and hate. The season's have opposites as well. Winter and summer. Spring and autumn."

"Each phase of the moon has an opposite one, too."

They both looked at each other satisfied before Flora leaned in to kiss Helia's cheek. She definitely knew she made a good decision by moving forward with this particular man.

 ** _§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§_** ** _§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§_**

"Babe, how can you want ice cream when it's cold outside?" Brandon asked as he walked the sidewalk with Stella. They had arrived downtown and had found a good parking spot.

"You don't understand, there's a shop down here that has the best ice cream. It's totally worth it, no matter the season." Stella smiled.

"Fine, fine. If you want it, you got it. Weirdo." Brandon sighed as Stella playfully shoved his arm.

"It's not like it's frigid out here anyway. It's definitely been colder here." Stella said.

"This, is a true story. I keep waiting for some more snow."

"Oh I know! It's always so beautiful. Until it starts melting and starts to look icky."

 ** _§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§_**

"This looks like a good spot." Helia pulled into a vacant parking place. He got out of the car as Flora unbuckled her seatbelt, and he proceeded to follow his routine of opening her door for her. Flora never failed to be flattered by the gesture.

"I think I see Stella!" Flora pointed excitedly. Brandon and Stella were in the distance, but that long golden hair of Stella's is undeniable.

Flora pulled her phone out and dialed Stella's number.

"Hello?" Stella was quick to answer.

"Hey! We just got here. I see you guys."

"Oh okay! We'll wait up for you."

Flora hung up, grabbed Helia's hand and the couple headed toward their friends, who were now working toward meeting them halfway.

Stella greeted Flora with a tight hug, Helia greeted Brandon with a handshake and a "bro- hug".

"We were just on our way to get some ice cream." Stella cheered.

"Ice cream? Isn't it kind of chilly out here for ice cream? Are you sure you don't want a hot chocolate or a latte instead?" Flora asked her blonde friend.

"When you try this ice cream, you'll get it! I promise. Brandon just got done giving me a hard time too."

Brandon shook his head and looked at Helia, who was chuckling a bit.

"You two really do make a cute couple, you know." Stella quietly said to Flora before winking at her, taking care to allow the guys to walk further ahead.

"So do you and Brandon! Honestly I didn't think I wanted a relationship. I definitely wasn't looking for one. But Helia is just so... Different. He's so old fashioned, it's refreshing."

"Good guys are hard to find! But I think our group scored well."

"Bad dudes are easy to find..."

"What?" Stella asked.

"You heard me." Flora retorted.

"Well, yeah. They are. Why do you say that, though?"

"You won't believe who we ran into at the mall. This whole time of being broken up with him and managing to steer clear. And as soon as I find a good guy, bam! Doofus wants to show his face again."

"Please don't tell me it's who I'm thinking it is..."

"It rhymes with Vee-Lie."

"Levi, for real? Did he try to mess with you?!"

"Yes! And, sort of. Me and Helia were minding our business. Doing just fine, drinking our coffee and I looked up and there he was. I was hoping he wouldn't notice me, but I knew better. He came up to me like he was an old friend! I thought maybe he let things go, and moved on. He hugged me. I felt uncomfortable, but dealt with it. And then he whispered in my ear, so quietly, I barely heard it. But his tone was enough to scare me."

"What did he say?!"

"He said, 'You promised me'." And then Helia stepped in, he had seen enough. I thought Helia was going to hurt Levi. I really did think they'd fight! Helia was infuriated."

"Yeah! Good thing you weren't alone. Wait, what promise is Levi talking about?"

Flora sighed before explaining. "You remember when you let me stay with you? And how I told you I left a note for him when I left for good?"

"Yeah."

"Well... The last thing I had said to his face, was that I promised I'd stay. I promised that twice actually. The first time was when he threatened to leave me on the street in the middle of the night. The second time was before he left for work. I promised I would stay, just to pacify him. He never forgot about it... I didn't either. Before I left him, He also made me tell him I loved him, and tell him how great he was. I did tell him everything he wanted to hear so that way he would be comfortable enough to go to work without keeping tabs on me. I lied to him a lot, and I was hoping that after all this time he would just move on nd take it for what it is."

"Don't start blaming yourself! He was good at making you do that. His whole side of your relationship was a lie, not a single word he said was ever true. Does he know where you live?"

"Probably! The man is crazy. Like was it just a coincedence that he ran into us? Or did he follow us to the mall or something, you know?"

"Do you want me to stay with you a few nights? Or you can crash at my place until you feel better."

"Thank you, but I'll be fine. It was just so... Intimidating."

"Well, you've got 5 girls and now 6 guys on your side. He doesn't stand a chance if he tries anything froggy. Tell him to jump! He's trash anyway. He probably has two or three other girls he's entertaining ans trying to keep up with. And you have a man now? He's not going to step into that water."

Flora laughed. "You know what? You're right. I don't even know why I was worried about anything."

"Hey, check that store out." Helia stopped his in his tracks and pointed.

"Candles? Aaaaaand, soap? Candles and soap. The girls might like this place. Brandon raised a brow.

"I know Flora will." Helia waited for Flora and Stella to catch up to them. When they were close enough: "My love, look." He pointed at the shop, causing Flora's eyes to widen and gasp with excitement before she quickly walked to the door and opened it.

"This place must be new. I've never seen it before!" Flora stepped inside, followed by Stella and the guys. Helia kicked himself for not grabbing the door for his love even though he really didn't have a chance.

Cinnamon apple was the first aroma that welcomed the couples as they walked into the shop.

"I love this type of scent for fall and winter time. Cinnamon, Apple, pumpkin, vanilla..." Flora closed her eyes.

"I love like, clean scents, like clean laundry. And peppermint, I really like peppermint scents for when it's cold outside."

Helia looked over and saw the perfect thing for his lady; it was a large decorative candle, very thick in circumference. Not meant to be lit, it had red and pink roses painted on it, with a few red and pink rhinestones on the petals, some green and white rhinestones on the leaves. Flora was looking at wax cubes and hand soaps with Stella, so Helia took the opportunity to grab the decorative candle.

"Fancy." Brandon commented.

"It smells like a rose, too. She will love it." Helia said.

"Oh, look at this one!" Brandon picked up another decorative candle. This one had a peacock gracefully painted on it, with green, blue, purple, teal, and white rhinestones placed beautifully and evenly over the feathers.

"Peacocks are Stella's favorite animal. I'm sure she will find the perfect place for this." Brandon looked at the candle admiringly before heading to the register with Helia.

"Hi! How are you today?" The seemingly extra loud cashier greeted Helia. It was a wonder Flora hadn't heard. Maybe she did, but she was too focused on the products to pay attention.

"Shhh... doing well, and yourself?"

"Oh, sorry! I'm good, thank you." The friendly cashier whispered back. Helia noticed a few wax melt samples that were on display, not hesitating to grab a 4-pack of vanilla sugar cookie wax melts before placing the candle on the register.

"$18.47 is the total." She said after she keyed in the items. Helia paid for his items and took the bag. Brandon placed the peacock candle on the register and quickly grabbed a bottle of candy-cane handsoap that was near the register, knowing Stella would love it.

"$19.63" the cashier said after she rung up the items. Brandon handed her a $20 bill and took his change.

From across the shop:

"This one smells nice!" Stella had a brick of Pine scented wax melts she was smelling.

"You're right. It's not a scent I'd normally go for, but it reminds me of like, a cabin. It reminds me of what you'd expect a house with fresh hardwood flooring to smell like." Flora replied.

Helia and Brandon came up to their girlfriends, who noticed the bags their men were carrying.

"Oh, found some things you liked?" Stella teased.

"Just a little something-something." Brandon replied with a charming smile.

Stella tried to grab the bag from him, but he didn't let her. "Oh come on! Let me see!"

"Patience, young grasshopper." Brandon pulled the bag away from an impatient Stella, who was now crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine. Have it your way." She said as she hugged him.

"Are you ready to get out of here?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah." The girls said in unison.

"I do love this store, though! Definitely going to have to come back soon." Flora admitted.

The two couples stepped out of the store, and were welcomed by brisk cold hair rushing against their faces.

"Oh man... It is pretty cold out here, isn't it? Maybe we can come back another time for the icecream..." Stella said aloud.

"Yeah, good call, babe." Brandon replied to her.

"In my defense, it wasn't this cold when we first got here! The wind is what gets you! Nakes it feel like 10 degrees colder than what it is." Stella defended herself.

Brandon loved the quirkiness about Stella, she did odd things and made silly choices. She has some unusual preferences in general and Brandon found it fascinating.

 ** _§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§_** ** _§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§_**

"Hmm.. Let me see what I can find." Levi sat down in his bed as be was scrolling through Flora's Facebook on his phone. Of course, he had to make a whole new secret account since she had managed to block the other two accounts he used.

Her photos are all set to private except her profile photo and cover photo. She looked nice in her profile picture, with her hair done nicely, a small section of it in her face, which her hand was placed perfectly, moving the hair out of the way of her radiant face. Her bright smile matched perfectly with her almost seductive eyes.

As lovely as she looked in that picture, it was nothing compared to what she looked like she Levi had seen her. She looked the same, but different. She was... Glowing. She looked like she was at peace. She had never looked like this when Levi was with her, except the first month or so of their relationship.

Levi had never seen Flora so... Happy.

Guilt and anger swarmed over Levi's being as he continuted to snoop her profile.

"Okay. No other pictures are visible. No big deal." He slowly began to lay back on his bed as he clicked on her friend's list, which, to his surprise, showed everyone she was friends with. He expected to see the result "No friends to Show" as one of her privacy settings.

"Bloom, Brittany, Layla, Musa, Mitzi, Sara, Stella, Tecna...wait. Mitzi Gomez?"

Levi started to recollect how a girl named Mitzi used to give Flora and all of her friends a hard time during their freshman and sophomore college years. He realized this was that very same girl. He wondered if they added each other just because, if they were actually friends, or if they still didn't like each other.

He clicked on Mitzi's profile.

"Medical assisting at NDSU. Okay, so you do still go here." He decided to send her a friend request and just see if she would respond to it. If he could get closer with Mitzi, he'd have a reason to be at the college and use Mitzi to find out more about what's going on with Flora. They most likely have at least some of the same classes.

***Mitzi was already on her phone as well. She was having a quick lunch by herself at Subway when she saw her new friend request.

"Levi Simmons? Why does that sound familiar?" She wondered as she scrolled through his profile. She did recognize his face as well, although she couldn't put her finger on it. As she looked through his photos, she really couldn't deny that she thought he was very attractive.

After about 8 minutes of Levi scrolling through Facebook to try to see what else he could find, a notification popped up.

"Mitzi Gomez accepted your friend request." Levi silently smirked to himself as a small sense of triumph coursed through his veins. He was one step closer to getting to Flora.

A message came through to Levi's phone.

" _Hi there! I'm not sure we've met before? I'm sorry if I don't remember, but your name did ring a bell_."

"Ha! And she even messaged me first! This makes it that much easier." He said aloud before typing a response.

" _You looked familiar to me as well. Where are you from?"_

 _We might not know each other very well now but we cna change that."_

 _"I've heard that one countless times *eyeroll*_ "

Levi remembered that he needs to take care not to be pushy, as Mitzi is no easy catch, but if she wasn't interested, she'd have never accepted the friend request to start with.

" _Well, you are a very pretty lady. I'm sure you have an inbox full of men trying to get with you and I'm not here for that. I simply thought I'd recognized you and decided to just shoot a request. "_

 _"Fair enough. By the way, you're not so bad looking, yourself (;"_

"Great, she gives mixed signals..." Levi hated the vibe he got from this girl, but he needed to work with her.

" _Thanks_." Was his short response.

He set his phone down and placed his hand over his forehead, thinking this was the end of their conversation for the day.

" _What are you doing today_?" Levi opened the message.

 _"Not much. It's my day off. You?"_ He responded.

" _Having lunch. I'm at Subway."_

 _"I love subway. And olive garden."_

 _"Texas Roadhouse beats all."_ She replied.

" _Trueeee! They never disappoint. Maybe we can go there sometime."_

 _"Uhm, listen...I don't really date."_

 _"Date? Not hardly. Simply A window of opportunity for two aquaintances to have a meal together, but the ball is in your court. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable, just thought I'd offer. "_

Mitzi waited a moment before responding.

 _"You know what? I think I'll take you up on that offer after all..."_

 _"Oh yeah?"_

 _"When would you like to go?_ " She asked him.

 **"Whenever you're up for it. If you aren't busy, tonight?"** He had this message typed out but decided to erase it. He didn't want to come off too strong, but she was showing mutual interest in him.

But then again, she's asking me when I'd like to go. She's putting the ball in _my_ court, just the way I like it.

" _We can go tonight if you like._ " He typed out this new message and sent it, nervous of her response.

" _What time?"_

 _"How about 6? The crowd usually comes between 6 30 and 8."_

 _"6 sounds good to me."_ She replied.

She wasn't lying when she said she doesn't date. She knows she can be difficult to read and hard to get along with at times. She hasn't been on a date in about 2 and a half years, since she was 22. No one ever really asked her out very often. Levi seemed persistent, but still respectful. That stood out to her about him. Most of the guys Mitzi had been involved with before were not interested in anything serious with her. Their idea of a good time, involved going to bars or parties and having too many drinks, wanting a quick hit at the end of it and then going seperate ways for good. She never was the type to let a high number of men experience her body , but she did fall victim to catching feelings for the wrong nen, quite a few times. She really never knew why men didn't want to be serious with her. She has her faults just like anyone else, but is she really _that_ bad? Maybe she just seems unapproachable. She knows she comes off as high maintenance but she just never wanted to settle for less. She was content with this conclusion.

"Perfect. (; Can't wait."

What are the odds? Levi couldn't believe how cooperative Mitzi was being. Is he looking for a relationship? Absolutely not, but just like almost every person Levi encounters, he looks for a way that they can benefit him. Then he disregards them.

He certainly wasn't expecting her to react the way that she did. And her be so willing to meet him tonight? That's weird to him. Is she really just that easy after all, or lonely? Hopefully, both. Levi knew he could play off of either of those two things.

As despicable as Levi is, he's smooth and attractive. He's never had an issue picking up females.

 **Mitzi's POV**

Wow. He really wants to take me out tonight. And to my favorite restaurant. I just haven't been out with a guy in so long.

Mitzi glanced at the time.

2:45p.m.

So I've got abouuuuuut, 3 hours to get ready. That's fine. I'm sure this salad will have worn off by then. What if he thinks I'm a pig because I ate out twice today?

Why do I care so much? He's just a guy. It's not even a date. Nothing wrong with making a new friend.

Although, she does secretly crave a solid relationship. She never really had a good one. Like many other girls, she always wanted to be the only one a good man had eyes and feelings for, she was just never lucky enough to experience it for herself so she began to shelter herself from the thoughts of it, to prevent herself from getting discouraged. She was placing it in her mind that this could be the chance to have that. But not to get her hopes up very it very well might not be anything at all.

She picked up her phone and began looking through his pictures again. He didn't have very many , but the ones he did have were enough to make any girl's heart stop.

She saw one of him with some of his guy friends at a beach.

His friends were all tagged in the photo.

"At Palm Springs, CA."

They were all shirtless. Levi in the middle with both of his muscular arms up and a smile that showed off his perfectly white teeth. His chest and midsection were very well defined and displayed his sun-kissed skin.

She saw another photo of him on a hiking trail. "Gatlinburg, Tennessee."

Okay, so he likes to travel, that's good.

Mitzi finished up her salad before placing her phone in her purse and heading back to her townhouse to get ready.

 **Levi's POV**

Levi tossed his phone to the side and reached into the drawer of his nightstand, where an old photo of himself and Flora was present.

In the photo, he stood behind her with his arms wrapped around her. She has her hands over his and was kissing his cheek asas his face buried itself between her neck and shoulder. This was a photo from when they first got together, she looked content with him here. Nuch more so than the majority of their relationship, and perhaps that's why he held on so tightly to this photo.

Levi hated himself for letting Flora go. Well, he hardly _let_ her go anywhere. She did it on her own, ans for good reason. The pain killers he was addicted to, the cocaine, and the other girls. He slowly realized he was addicted to cheating. But why? He had the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and he still treated her like she was nothing. Now that he thought about it, not a single one of those girls he cheated on Flora with was in any way better than her.

What's worse than all of this is Levi put his hands on Flora. He would physically hurt her, accusing her of doing him wrong, when in reality it was his own wrong-doings that were haunting him. Yet, he always, and _wrongfully_ , punished her for it.

That's why she left him.

That's why she- she found someone else. Someone better.

 _But she promised she would stay with me. She promised not to leave me! I will show her how much I love her and when I do, that boy toy she has will never stand a chance._

Which brought his mind back to Mitzi. He needed to shift his focus and try to win Mitzi's trust enough to where she would do some of his dirty work.

What exactly can she do?

He tried to think of just how Mitzi could benefit him.

He smiled to himself. All he has to do is pretend to be her boyfriend.

Maybe Mitzi could even make nice with Flora, and then they do a double date.

Yeah right, that one's a long shot.

 _I'm getting too far ahead, let me just focus on tonight and the rest will come easy. But this way, Flora will see me again and not immediately turn the other way._

Levi continued to reminisce on their relationship, when a particular time frame stood out to him. They had been together for about two years, and had been broken up for just over one year. He had spent a lot of time with her, and most of his time obsessing over her after she left him.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _ **One year, one month Into The Relationship**_

 _ **Flora was having trouble sleeping. She tossed and turned continuously, hoping to get some more rest as she glanced at the alarm clock. 4:42a.m.**_

 _ **From time to time, she would wake up with random headaches and nausea. This had happened occassionally throughout her whole life, so she handled it as she always did. She is always able to reposition herself, go back to sleep, and she always feels better when she wakes up again.**_

 _ **But this time, she couldn't get comfortable. Every which way she tried to lay, seemed to make her feel worse.**_

 _ **After approximately 20 minutes of tossing and turning, she couldn't pretend to be fine anymore. She knew she was going to vomit, so she ran as fast as she could to the restroom. She dropped to her knees in front of the toilet and released. She immediately noticed this wasn't like any other time she had vomitted in her life. This was strong, foul-tasting yellow liquid. Stomach acid. She had never puked just stomach acid before. Perhaps it was because she hadn't eaten anything yet, but it was still a different experience for her which caught her attention.**_

 _ **The nausea didn't subside yet so she stayed in place on the bathroon floor.**_

 _ **Levi came into the bathroom when he heard her.**_

 _ **He knelt down beside her as he placed a hand on her back, and gently began to rub his hand in circles on her back, which was very soothing to her.**_

 _ **"You okay, babe?"**_

 _ **Flora shook her head.**_

 _ **In the back of her mind she knew there was a small possibility. A few weeks prior, there were two days where she couldn't find her birth control pills. Levi knew this, but he wanted to have sex regardless.**_

 _ **But she wasn't too concerned because she had been on her pills for a few years, and after two days of being lost, her birth control did turn up again. It seemed to have fallen off of the nightstand and found it's way deep under the bed amongst many other items. She had immediately began taking them gain on schedule, upon finding them.**_

 _ **Levi pulled her in close to his chest.**_

 _ **"Do you think there's a chance...?"**_

 _ **Flora's eyes started to fill with tears as she nodded.**_

 _ **"Do you need me to go get a test?"**_

 _ **She pointed to the bathroom closet.**_

 _ **"There's one in there. Sometimes my birth control makes my period late so I like to have one on hand..." When she said this, she realized her cycle was late. She didn't keep track of exactly how late, though. But she surely should have started by now.**_

 _ **Levi went to the closet and pulled the test out and handed it to her.**_

 _ **"Please go..." Flora quietly said. Levi nodded and left the bathroom, closing the door behind him.**_

 _ **She finally willed herself to stand up off of the bathroom floor. She looked at herself in the mirror, then at the pregnancy test. She set the test down and decided she needed to brush her teeth after the episode she had just had. She used mouthwash before and after.**_

 _ **When she was finished, she removed the test from the package and took it. She set it next to her on the bathroom counter she she cleaned herself and pulled her night shorts up. She flushed the toilet before glancing at the test.**_

 _ **She blinked quickly and squinted at it, thinking her freshly-awoken eyes might not be focusing well yet. She picked the test up and stared at it.**_

 _ **Two bold, undeniable pink lines.**_

 _ **This is a positive pregnancy test.**_

 _ **Just then she heard Levi knock at the door before opening it.**_

 _ **"What's the verdict?" He asked, but the look on her face was answer enough. He stepped over to her and a wide smile crossed his face as she showed him the result.**_

 _ **"You're pregnant." He whispered as he took her into his arms and swayed with her.**_

 _ **"What are we going to do? We aren't ready for this." She finally said to the man she hasn't even been with for a year, yet somehow managed to be carrying his baby.**_

 _ **"We will get ready. It'll be okay, baby. This is an incredible blessing!" He fell even more in love with her at the thought of her carrying his child.**_

 _ **"Doctor..." She said.**_

 _ **"You're right. We need to get you to a doctor. I can start calling for you but a lot of them don't open until 8 or 8:30."**_

 _ **"There's one here in town that takes walk ins. My friend went there."**_

 _ **Hearing Levi's excitement and him willing to be proactive actually put Flora's mind at ease.**_

 _ **Their relationship isn't perfect, but maybe this will change things for the better.**_

 _ **8:15am**_

 _ **Levi and Flora were heading to the car so they could make it to the pregnancy center right at opening time- 8:30a.m.**_

 _ **They arrived at the office at 8:34. Levi opened the door for Flora as she walked through to the front desk.**_

 _ **"Good morning! How may I help you?"**_

 _ **"I, um, I'm here to confirm a pregnancy."**_

 _ **"Okay! I just need your I.D. and there will be a few forms for you to fill out."**_

 _ **"Alright." Flora handed over her license. The receptionist looked over Flora's license and keyed some information in on the computer before handing it back to her along with 3 forms for her to complete.**_

 _ **"Bring those back to me when you're done, okay, hun?"**_

 _ **Flora nodded as she grabbed an ink pen and took a seat next to Levi. Levi always seemed to have a cold demeanor, but this seemed to be softening him up. Flora saw him as a potential good father, and she knew she would be a good mother but she was having trouble wrapping her head around this.**_

 _ **As she filled out the forms, she wondered if she was even pregnant. Maybe it was a false negative. Maybe she got sick because of a stomach bug or something similar.**_

 _ **Levi could see her mix of emotions and placed his arm around her, pulling her in slightly.**_

 _ **"Everything's going to be okay, baby. I promise. I love you."**_

 _ **"I love you too " she said as she finished signing the very last form. She stood up andand handed the clipboard to the receptionist.**_

 _ **"Thank you, ma'am! You'll be called back shortly."**_

 _ **Flora gave a small smile before heading back to her seat.**_

 _ **Not even 10 minutes later, her name was called.**_

 _ **"Flora?"**_

 _ **She stood up, thankful they were the only ones in here.**_

 _ **"Can he come back too?" She asked.**_

 _ **"Sure!"**_

 _ **Levi and Flora both came through the door where the nurse had stood. The nurse led them both to a room where she sat at a computer.**_

 _ **"Okay, so I'm showing that your menstrual cycle is about a week to two weeks late?"**_

 _ **"Yes." Flora answered, actuallt unsure of how late she was.**_

 _ **"Have you taken a test already?"**_

 _ **"I did. I took a test at home this morning. I've had nausea and vomiting."**_

 _ **"Okay, so typically, we would have you take another test here and then bring you back in two weeks for an ultrasound. If you like, I can go ahead and try an ultrasound today."**_

 _ **"Yes, please!" Flora answered excitedly.**_

 _ **"Okay. Now, I can't promise that we will be able to see anything. If you're too early, you will habe to come back."**_

 _ **"Alright."**_

 _ **"You haven't peed yet, have you?"**_

 _ **"Only to take tbe test I took about 4 hours ago."**_

 _ **"I think it'll be fine. It's just easier to see with a full bladder. I will meet you both in the next room over. If you could go ahead and remove your clothing from the waist down, as we will be oding a transvaginal ultrasound today."**_

 _ **The couple headed over to the next room. Flora saw a large piece of fabric, like a blanket, awaiting her at the bed she was meant to lie on.**_

 _ **"Okay, here goes nothing." She said as she removed her pants and panties.**_

 _ **"Mhm, that's MY lady!" Levi said as he watched her remove her clothing.**_

 _ **"Shush!" She blushed as she crawled up to the bed and placed the draping over her lap.**_

 _ **Soft knock at the door was heard, and the nurse came in.**_

 _ **"Alright. Are you guys ready?"**_

 _ **They both smiled and nodded as the nurse went over to her screen and took a seat.**_

 _ **She prepared the ultrasound wand with ultrasound gel before placing it inside of Flora.**_

 _ **Carefully, the nurse moved the wand around.**_

 _ **There was a large screen on the wall, showing the same thing the nurse's screen was showing.**_

 _ **"Okay, so Here, you can see the sac, and the fetus, and That's the placenta there..." The nurse moved the wand a bit more.**_

 _ **"... And you're actually measuring at 8 weeks and 2 days gestation." The nurse was silent for a moment and after watching the ultrasound closely, Flora guessed why.**_

 _ **"There's no other way to say this, but I'm not detecting any cardiac activity at all. By 6 weeks, the heart beat is present. And you being 8 weeks, there should definitely be some activity her, and I'm sorry to say that there isn't."**_

 _ **Levi grabbed Flora's hand.**_

 _ **"Keep trying, please. Maybe it's just too early, like you said earlier, if it's too early, we might not see anything."**_

 _ **"Sir, I know this is difficult for both of you to hear, but... This pregnancy is not viable."**_

 _ **"Yes it is. It has to be..." Levi insisted.**_

 _ **Flora began to weep, feeling as if it was somehow her fault.**_

 _ **"Is it because I took birth control pills? I didn't know, if I'd have known I wouldn't have." Flora choked.**_

 _ **"Honey, it isn't your fault. These things happen. And I assure you, it likely wasn't due to your birth control. Many expectant mothers continue their birth control before finding out they are pregnant. Unfortunately, these things just aren't always meant to be."**_

 _ **The nurse was not trying to be harsh, and the sorrow was visible on her face, and was audible in her tone as well. She sees this often and it never gets any easier to have to break this news to a couple.**_

 _ **The nurse removed the wand from Flora's body.**_

 _ **"I will come back in a few minutes to discuss some things with you both."**_

 _ **As quickly as she had come into the room she was gone.**_

 _ **"I'm so sorry..." Flora said through tears.**_

 _ **"No, baby. No. It isn't your fault, okay? It's going to be alright. At least now we know. I love you no matter what. It just wasn't the right time." Levi was trying to be strong for Flora, but he wanted a baby with her so badly.**_

 _ **So badly, that he hid her birth control from her, right before what he knew would be her most fertile days, and he tried to get her pregnant, without her knowing any of this.**_

 _ **And now it had come back to haunt him. If he had told her this was what he wanted, she may have been willing to try with him and perhaps the outcome would be different. Now he will never know.**_

 _ **Flora took advantage of the hygienic wipes that were available, and had gotten cleaned up and dressed once more. She washed her hands as well.**_

 _ **Another knock at the door and the same nurse came into the room for what would be the last time.**_

 _ **"I am so sorry for you both. You seemed like you were really looking forward to a positive outcome, as most couples do."**_

 _ **Flora internally blamed herself for this result, although Levi and the nurse were both telling her otherwise. She didn't want to cause a scene, but this really was devastating news.**_

 _ **"Miss Flora, it's never easy to say this, but you need to know what to expect. The fetus should pass on it's own within about a week. If not, please give us a call and we will schedule you to have a DNC."**_

 _ **That broke Flora's heart even more. Is she just supposed to walk around with a non-living fetus in her womb?**_

 _ **"Typically, the human body knows what to do."**_

 _ **"Can I come back next week? Maybe if we wait we can see something?" She asked, still with a glimmer of hope.**_

 _ **"I'm not just going by the ultrasound, I also am taking into account your HCG levels, which should, be at least 7,650 up to 200,000 at 8 weeks gestation. Your HCG levels are 3,235." The nurse said with dismay.**_

 _ **"You need to just take it easy for the week, okay? Don't push yourself or strain yourself. Allow nature to take it's course."**_

 _ **Flora took a deep breath before asking her question.**_

 _ **"What's going to happen?" She softly asked.**_

 _ **"Well. You are going to have severe cramping, much worse than a typical menstrual cycle. This may be accompanied by severe lower back pain. All of this is normal. It will be like a very heavy menstrual cycle, but it will feel much more intense. I know this is a lot to take in, but you need to be ready." The nurse took Flora's hand. "This happened to me as well when I was about your age. Nobody told me what to expect. It's going to be difficult, physically and emotionally. You seem to have a very nice young man who is willing to support you and help you all along the way. And when the time is right, I know things will work out better for you."**_

 _ **Levi remembered how 1 week, and 3 days later, it happened. He was at work and thankfully she was home and not out when it happened. She tried to call him but he couldn't answer.**_

 _ **Flora: "Levi, I think it's happening."**_

 _ **He never will forget that text or the feeling he got when he read it. He had already informed his boss of what had been going on, he got the approval to go support Flora.**_

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

 _ **The miscarriage really was the turning point of their relationship. They weren't always terrible together. The miscarriage caused Levi to find comfort in smoking pain pills, snorting cocaine, and running around with other women. He didn't want to treat Flora badly, but once he snapped and lost it on her over something small in a drug-induced rage, that became the norm of their relationship. She stayed for so long because she wanted the Levi she thought she knew, but he almost didn't exist in the first place.**_

 _ **Maybe he does.**_

 _ **Yes he does, and I'll show her why she ever loved me in the first place. I will win her over again. We can try again, to create a family. I can be sober for her. I can be anything for her**_.

 ** _END FLASHBACK_**

 _She will marry me, not him. He's not going to take her away from me. He may have her for now but he does not have her forever._

 _If our baby had made it, we would still be together. She'd still be here._

 _Our baby. Did she forget? Of course she didn't. How could anyone forget something like that?_

Levi's eyes became full with tears of mixed emotions as he awaited the evening.

 _Authors note._

 _I know I promised to be more current with my updates, I have lost 3 people close to me within the last month. I appreciate you all being so patient with me. Things have started settling down now so my updates should be much more frequent for real, this time. I've been itching to get this chapter done though._

 _As you could see, Flora and Helia aren't currently up to very much right now, but Levi is. I wanted to give you guys some insight on their past relationship and show you he didnt always treat her horribly. But he did hide her birth control and purposely got her pregnant to try to keep her with him so I guess Helia still has 100 points and Levi has 0 haha_

 _I don't plan on making this story very long, i would like to wrap it up for you guys hopefully within 5 more chapters. As always, thank you all for reading._


	5. Day by Day

Hello loves! I'm back again! I tried to be time-effecient while also putting out a good, but simple chapter. Definitely ready to keep this story going.

So fair warning, this chapter will be a bit M rated! So there's that. 

Enjoy! (: 

_**Chapter 5**_

 _ **Texas Roadhouse Restaurant**_

 _ **5:48p.m.**_

 _ **Sunday**_

Mitzi was just pulling up to the restaurant she agreed to meet Levi at. The parking lot was pretty full, as it usually is, but she was able to find a good parking spot.

Levi had already arrived approximately 12 minutes before Mitzi did and he was awaitinf her on one of the benched outside. He took note of the red Nissan altima, assuming it was Mitzi when he caught a quick glimpse of long dark hair and pale skin.

He took a deep breath, remembering his goal. To get closer to Flora. He has to pretend this is Flora instead of Mitzi. He has to win Mitzi's trust.

The red car door opened and out came the beautiful young woman. Definitely dressed to impress , but she didn't overdo it. Her hair was tied back in a low ponytail with a few front strands flowing freely. A white faux leather jacket, sking tight, light grey jeans and a loose-fitted black sparkly blouse. Complete with simple, fuzzy dark grey boots.

Levi became more astonished the closer Mitzi came. The pictures online just didn't do justice, as this young woman really is beautiful. Not as beautiful as Flora, but at least he doesn't have to completely force himself to get through interactions with her.

Mitzi was nervous, she looked at the bench and saw sho appeared to match the photos she had seen. She didn't want to make herself look dumb and approach the wrong person, though, so she slowed her pace and tried to discreetly take more notice of the young man sitting down. She had gotten a few feet closer when he stood up and began to walk torward her and that's when She knew he really was Levi.

Her heart started to pitter-patter inside of her chest as he approached her. His tanned skin, his long, golden brown hair. He's about 8 inches taller than she is.

"Mitzi? How are you this evening?" He welcomed her with a warm embrace, much tobher surprise. She could smell his cologne, aqua di gio.

She smelled of the classic Victoria's Secret Love Spell.

"I'm doing well, and yourself?" She collected herself.

"Much better now that you're here." He winked at her and that's when she realized those hazel eyes of eyes of his were superior of most others she had ever seen.

Not trying to push too hard, he stseted toward the entrance and she followed his lead.

"Good evening! Two?" The hostess said.

They both nodded.

"Would you like a table or a booth?"

"A booth, please." Mitzi answered.

"Perfect! Right this way."

The blonde hostess led the pair to a booth located by a window.

"Your server will be right with you." She said as she handed them both menus and walked away.

"I hope Subway didn't fill you up too much earlier." Levi said with small laughter.

"Oh shush! I always have a big appetite." She blushed.

"Hi there! My name is Kendra, I'll be taking care of you guys tonight. Can I get you started with some drinks?" The waitress said as she set the basket of rolls on the table.

"I'll have a Blue Moon, please." Mitzi answered.

Levi was quite surprised at her beverage of choice. "Sprite for me, please." He answered simply. Typically, he would take an alcoholic beverage, but not right now.

"Okay, I'll be right back." She walked away.

"Hot! Ouch!" Mitzi dropped the roll she was in the midst of tearing in half.

Levi chuckled, she really is cute. A little quirky. She doesn't seem so bad after all, but then again, they haven't had a full, deep conversation yet.

"Thank you for coming out with me." He told her as he grabbed a roll.

"Thank you for inviting me! But I have to ask, what is it that made you want to meet me?"

"Well, I hope you don't mind honesty. I can't remember the last time I saw a woman who could measure up to your beauty." He took a bite of his roll as he allowed her to soak his compliment in.

"Oh..." She looked unimpressed.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"Typical guy. You wanted to meet me because of my looks. Then you'll want to hook up with me. Then you'll never speak to me again, right? Well at least I got a nice dinner out of it this time."

"Mitzi, my intentions are not to hook up with you."

"Yeah right. Your place or mine?" She scoffed.

What the Hell was I thinking? This won't go as planned at all. She's a nut job.

Levi collected himself.

"Two aquaintances having a meal together, remember. But I didn't force or beg you to come. Why did you come out with me if you feel like I'm just trying to get in your pants? There must be a reason you agreed to come, unless you're the one looking for a hook up." He shot back at her.

She fell silent at his response.

"Can't a girl get out of the house every once in a while?" She admitted, realizing she was being a bit extra. Either way, This satisfied Levi because he knew, that she knew, she had to have some type of deeper interest in him.

Kendra made her way back to their table. "Okay! Here's your drinks, I'm sorry it took me so long. Do we know what we want to eat?"

"I'll have BBQ chicken breast and sirloin combo, loaded baked potato and steamed veggies on the side. A1 sauce, too, please." Mitzi said.

"And for you, sir?"

"Country fried steak, white gravy. Loaded baked potato and broccoli." He told the waitress.

"Good choices, I'll go ahead and put that in for you guys. Some more rolls?" She asked, noticing there was only one left.

"Yes please." Levi said.

Kendra stepped away once more and began keying in their order before getting more rolls.

Mitzi silently took a few gulps of her Blue Moon.

"I meant to ask, how old are you?"

"I'm 24. You?" She answered as she set her drink down.

"Oh! You're a baby! I'm 28."

"You're almost 30? You don't look like it."

"Don't speak of that number." He laughed before sipping on his Sprite.

"Sorry, gramps." She giggled and he teasingly rolled his eyes.

"Okay. Alright. I see how it is." Levi nodded slowly with a closed smile.

"I'll stop teasing you. I'm curious where you work."

"I'm a mechanic. How about you?"

"That's a useful job! I'm a receptionist at a hotel. I work nights part time, and have day classes at the University."

"Nice. Which degree are you going for?"

Kendra noticed the pair talking, so she quietly set a fresh basket of rolls down before leaving them alone to continue their conversation.

"Medical assisting. I was going to go for registered nursing, but I just don't think nursing was really for me."

"You're going to help take care of people. That's incredible, Mitzi. I really admire that."

"I watched my dad fall very ill, and it really inspired me to go into the field."

"Is he doing better, now?"

"Well... He's doing."

"That's good, he's still here."

"Yes! I love my dad very much."

She finished off her Blue Moon and then Kendra came back once more with the entrees.

"Country fried steak, here. And chicken steak combo, right there." She set the plates down.

"Thanks so much." Mitzi said.

"Would you like another?" Kendra asked as she took Mitzi's empty glass.

"Yes, please. Might as well."

"Okay, do you guys need anything else right now?"

"I think we're fine." Levi answered after a few seconds.

"You get along well with your classmates?"

"Well, yeah. For the most part."

"That's good. You'll probably be seeing them outside of school at some point."

"Yes. Externships. Or if we end up at the same job together."

"It's never fun to get stuck working with people you don't like."

"This is a true story! I mean I keep to myself for the most part. The only ones I'm not a fan of are this blonde chick and her crew." Referring to Stella.

"Blonde chick? Who?"

"Does it matter?" Mitzi asked in a firm tone as she rolled her eyes.

"I might know her."

"You probably do. She's been around a lot." Mitzi lied, in case Levi does know Stella.

"What's her name? She must have done you dirty."

Mitzi sighed. "Fine. Her name is Stella. She's just a blonde bimbo. Known her since high school. And her little friends aren't much to talk about either. I don't even know why they took these courses, they don't have what it takes. I don't get why they followed me to college."

"They can't be that bad."

"Don't stick up for them. I'm not into high school drama, but those girls know to how grind my gears. There's a whole flock of them."

"Are they bitches? They treat you badly?"

"Stella just thinks she's high and mighty with her overpriced wardrobe. The ginger thinks she's special because her friends report to her like she's their mom. The Asian is rude. The one with pink hair is nothing but a nerd. Layla, I swear she wants to fight me. And Flora prances around like a sugar plum fairy. Nobody is that happy!"

Flora. Her name. All Levi could do was picture her soft voice and gentle hands. Her golden brown hair flowing and those beautiful eyes of hers.

"So you hate these girls who have done absolutely nothing to you? You might try getting along with them."

"No way. We have a mutual dislike of each other and I'd like to keep it that way."

"It would make you feel better if you weren't harbouring all these negative feelings toward them. What's the worst that could happen?"

"You're funny, you know that?"

Levi put his hands up. "Fine. Pass it up. They might end up being some of the best friends you've ever had."

"I don't need their friendship! And I don't need your counseling."

Levi slowly rubbed his temples and raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, now you're tired of me? Just like every other guy?"

"Mitzi, I think you've been hurt deeply before. And you have this huge defense mechanism. You don't want to be vulnerable to anyone, and I understand that. But you can't keep going on pushing everyone away and knocking people down. Especially if they haven't done anything to you. Those girls haven't done a thing wrong to you and niether have I, but here you are trying to cut us all down."

"At the end of the day, all I have is myself. Not those chicks. Not you..."

"Because you won't give anyone a chance."

"I gave you one, didn't I?"

"Yes and I'm glad you did. Because I've never met a woman like you before. You are something very special. And I'd like to see you more." He said as he took ome of her hands from across the table.

"Even though I'm stubborn?"

"That's what makes you Mitzi. But please stop comparing me to other guys because trust me, my intentions are nothing like what theirs were."

"What _are_ your intentions?"

"I could ask you the same thing. You keep having me explain myself, but you won't do the same."

"You actually asked me on a date. Instead of going to a bar or your house. We've had disagreements, but it's still a nice idea to be here with you. I'd like to do things like this more often..." Mitzi was afraid to admit, but she did.

"I'd be more than happy to take you out and show you off anytime you want, wherever you want. Just make me one promise."

"Hm?"

"Promise me you'll start giving people a chance. You'll be a lot happier in the longrun. It's okay to have your guard up, but holding in anger and hate and taking it out on people doesn't benefit you. Take those negative feelings and turn it into something positive."

Mitzi crossed her arms and looked away. "Alright."

"Really?"

"Yes. I'll try."

"Thank you, sweetness."

Levi was ready for this 'date' to be over with. Mitzi is hard-headed, negative, and it feels energetically draining just to be in her presence right now. Maybe he should have taken an alcoholic beverage to take the edge off. He had finished most of his meal, and she stopped eating a while ago but had some left, so she would probably be asking for a box soon and after that, he can finally get out of here.

"You know, you really do seem like a good guy." She finally said after several moments of awkward silence.

"You seem like a good girl, Mitzi."

"Thank you, but I know I'm cold and hard to deal with at times. I can't remember very much about the last time I had a serious relationship. I just remember that it didn't go very well for either of us."

"I can. My last serious relationship, she left without a word. We weren't perfect, but she literally promised to stay with me so we could work on things and I came home from work the very next day and she was gone. No trace. Changed her number on me. I couldn't get a hold of her at all."

"What did you do to piss her off?"

"Of course, it's gotta be my fault, right? I believe in my heart that she took off with another guy." Levi told his bold-face lie to deflect himself from looking like the bad guy. He knew in his soul that Flora had never cheated. Even though he accused her. The more he accused her and tried to catch her, the more he secretly admired that he never did find those accusations correct.

"Was she good to you?"

This question took Levi off guard in a big way.

"Well, of course she was. She cooked, she cleaned, she did laundry. And she worked. She worked and went to college."

"Which school?"

A lump grew in Levi's throat.

"I didn't realize you would be interviewing me on something so silly. It's over with now."

"It's not silly. My ex didn't treat me the best. I got cheated on, too. With several other females, some called themselves my friends! and I still tried to work things out with him and give him chances to make things right. But it only ever got worse. Before and after him, I never really had a relationship with anyone else."

"Maybe that's why you dislike other girls so much."

"Maybe. But what I'm trying to say is I've been through it, too, it's okay to talk about it."

"Do you still love him?"

"Oh, God, no! That went out the window a long time ago! I could never continue to love someone that would do me like that. Any love I did I have for him, turned into despise after all he did." Mitzi wasted no time in her answer, and it was a very honest one.

This made Levi curious, did Flora feel this way about him? Was this fate trying to tell him something? He pictured Flora's face the last time he saw her. She still smelled as sweet as she always had, but seeing her with that other guy was just a flawed image. It should be Levi instead.

"Do you still love her?"

Levi snapped out of his thoughts, he instantly thought she was referring to Flora, certain that Mitzi was reading his mind. Then he quickly recalled their conversation.

"I don't wish anything bad for her to happen. I want her to be happy. I don't wish bad things for anyone."

"That's all?"

Levi shrugged and nodded.

"Good. I don't need a man who is hung up on an ex. They are exes for a reason, right?" Mitzi laughed to herself.

 _Yes, and I am the reason she's my ex. But you're the reason we are going to find our way back to each other. And you don't even know it yet._

"Did you guys enjoy everything?" Kendra asked as she dropped off the check.

$46.78

"It was great! Can I please have a go box?"

"You absolutely can."

Levi reached for his wallet and felt a pit in his chest. Flora always ended up paying, and she never complained about it. And here he is paying for Mitzi's spoiled ass. Of course he didn't expect Mitzi to pay, but he wished he had paid for Flora more. The reason he didn't was because back then he would rather spend his money on a high, and Flora never did. She was responsible with her money. She picked him up when he had downfalls. That new guy probably doesn't let her pay ever. God, she was so perfect. Why did he screw it up so badly? If he had just screwed up a little bit, they'd probably have been able to work things out, but he demolished everything.

Kendra came back with a box for Mitzi. Levi handed the waitress a $50.

"That's all you." He told her.

"Aw, Thank you so much! You guys enjoy your night!"

"You too!" Mitzi said cheerfully as she gathered her belongings and stood up, Levi mirroring her actions.

He took her by the hand and led her toward the door. They stepped outside together and he walked her to her car.

"Did you have a good time tonight?" He asked.

"Yes! And I hope you did too. I'm sorry for being difficult."

"Don't apologize. You just need someone to show you that everything will be okay."

She gave him a soft, sincere smile.

He placed his hand on the back of her neck and her lips parted as she looked into his eyes. Her heart pounding in her chest, she wondered if he could hear it. He slowly leaned in closer to her and she closed her eyes. He watched her for a moment, not expecting her to give in so soon. Pride took over Levi's being as he closed his eyes and Pictured Flora's body in front of him before his lips crashed into Mitzi's.

All he could see in his mind was that light brown hair falling. Her soft, sun-kissed skin. Her long eye lashes fluttering over closed eye lids.

And those velvety lips.

He deepened the kiss as he pulled Mitzi closer by the neck and at her waist.

She wrapped both of her arms around his neck as she deepened the kiss with him.

 _I love you so much, Flora._ He thought as moaned softly into Mitzi's mouth and opened his eyes barely, reminding him of reality. He pulled away from her, but her eyes remained closed and her face showed that she was ready for more.

He took a deep breath and released.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that." He quietly said, still imagining Flora instead of Mitzi.

Mitzi's lonely, lustful eyes stayed locked on his before she grabbed him by his shirt collar and pulled him back in one more time.

Levi couldn't shake his ex from his mind, no matter how much he tried.

Mitzi's tongue begged for entrance against Levi's lips, and he allowed it.

He leaned his back against her car as she pressed her body into his. Her warm, soft hands on either side of his neck.

He grabbed a fistful of her hair, in his mind, it was golden brown.

His member was getting stiff, and Mitzi must have been able to tell because she placed her hands over his chest and gently squeezed, letting Levi know that she wanted more.

He kept his eyes closed, those were Flora's hands on his chest. And those are his hands on Flora's waist, ready to pull of every piece of fabric and take her body, right here in the parking lot.

Mitzi pulled her lips away from his slightly.

"Ah, fuck..." He breathed, his eyes still closed.

"Yeah?" She whispered in a voice so soft, it almost did sound like his sweet ex.

"Yes, babe..." He breathed again, slowly opening his eyes once more and being disappointed in the image of reality in front of him.

Mitzi smiled pridefully as she pranced to her driver's side door. She wanted to keep him on the edge, wanting more of her.

"You be careful going home!" She said in a sing-song voice.

"Yeah. Let me know when you make it." He replied, slightly annoyed and very lustful.

"Sure thing!" She closed her door. Levi realized he was still leaned against her car so he quickly stepped forward.

Mitzi giggled to herself as she put the car in reverse. She thought she was being seductive but not overly-so. She wanted to give him a taste of what things could be like with her.

In Levi's mind, she was just going to be the next best thing to Flora. If they do hook up, the sex will be great because he's just going to be picturing Flora the whole time and taking it out on Mitzi's body. Just like this time.

He walked over to his car and Mitzi honked before she left the parking lot. He quickly got into his car and headed home. Thankfully he didn't have a very fair drive ahead of him. Images of Flora continued flashing through his mind until he got there. He walked through his front door, and closed it behind him. Driving himself crazy momentarily because as usual, she wasn't there. He slumped onto the couch with a sigh.

Lust took over Levi's body as he remembered Flora in some of her lingerie.

Her breasts supported perfectly in a pastel pink lace bra. A piece of pink lace fabric down low that barely qualified as a thong. A tiny white bow at the front on either side of her ladyhood. Walking right toward him, ready to satisfy him in every way.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _ **Flora seductively pounced on Levi's shirtless body, giggling when his rock hard member pressed itself against her lower stomach.**_

 _ **She kissed his neck as she grinded her body against his. He quickly removed the fabric covering her breasts before he took them into his hands. His hands slowly moved down her sides until they reached her buttocks and he squeezed before slapping the right side, hard.**_

 _ **"Ow.." She whispered as she leaned closer to him.**_

 _ **"Yeah? You love that though." He groaned as he slapped her rear end again, harder than before.**_

 _ **She gasped with lust as he removed her last article of clothing, and then his own.**_

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

"That's right, baby..." Levi whispered as he pleasured himself to this particular memory, as he imagined her making her body vulnerable to him. She was letting him go as hard and fast as he needed to. She was moaning the whole time as she gave her perfect body to him.

"Oh, oh fuck...Flora." Levi whispered as he released all of his tension, reaching the peak of masturbation. He breathed heavily for a moment before finding something to clean himself up with. And this was the moment he knew he needed her back.

Mitzi had arrived at her home and walked through her front door. She headed straight for her bedroom and plopped down on the bed. She wondered if she had been too much for Levi. She did what she thought all guys liked. She hasn't had sex with him. Usually that's what turns the guys away is if a female does something sexual on the first or second night. She could tell he wanted it, though. Which means he may want more of _her_.

She grabbed her phone from her purse and went to Messenger.

 ** _I just got home. I hope you made it home safely too (;_**

She sent her message to him.

Levi stood up as he removed his pants, getting ready to call it a night. He always sleeps in just his boxers.

He heard his notification ring from his phone so he picked it up to see the message from Mitzi.

 _ **What a relief. Thank you for letting me know. Yes, I got home not too long ago. Thank you again for coming out with me.**_

 _ **When will I see you again?**_

He sent two seperate messages.

Mitzi: _**"Any time you want."**_

Levi: _**Want to get together after your classes tomorrow**_?

Mitzi: _ **I work tomorrow night. But we can figure out something.**_

He wanted to try to meet her at the school tomorrow. But it's okay. Levi was getting a feeling that Mitzi would be clinging to him hard, and so there is plenty of time for him to make an appearance.

Levi: _**Okay, well just let me know. I'm going to go ahead and call it a night. Sweet dreams**_

He replied back to her

Mitzi: _**Sweet dreams, sleep well, handsome! (:**_

He tossed his phone down and rubbed his forehead with one hand.

He realized he's just gonna have to take it day by day.


	6. Left Out

_**Monday**_

 _ **8:46a.m.**_

 _ **Mr. Nolan's Classroom**_

"Good morning, class. Looks like everyone is here. And I hope you all had a very, wonderful, weekend." Mr. Nolan said as he looked at Flora, causing her to bashfully look down at the pencil in her hand. A few satisifed smiles were showing from other classmates as well.

"That's good! Back to medical topics, We will begin going over the cardiovascular system, and blood cells. Please open your textbooks to page 153 and have your notebooks ready."

The class did so. After about 25 minutes of taking notes, Flora's phone rang.

"Now, now. You all know how I feel about phones going off in my class-"

Flora didn't hear what Mr Nolan said when she saw Paige's name on the screen.

She wasted no time in rushing out of the classroom, and when Mr. Nolan realized it was Flora's phone, he was more than happy to cut her the slack because she deserved it.

"Hello?" Flora quietly answered in the hallway.

"Hey, it's Paige."

"How is everything?"

"Well...Im not sure how to say this, really. They had a ceremony already."

"What?! When?! How could you not tell me?"

"I didn't know! You know I wouldn't keep that from you! It was literally yesterday afternoon. I was out for the weekend so my mom said she didn't want to 'interrupt' anything. She said she didn't have your phone number-"

"I dislike your mother so much right now, Paige. She's supposed to be my aunt! An aunt is like, a second mom! She had to have planned it! I assume she's been handling the arrangements?"

"Yeah she's the only one who knows how. I'm not sure if I could have been able to. I probably could have, and been able to figure it all out. but she offered to since she had already done it before when my grandpa passed."

"So she had set up the ceremony, then."

Paige was silent for a moment, not knowing much about how these things work.

"Wow.." Paige finally said.

"Yeah. She planned the day and time for it and it's like she didn't want either of us to know about it. That's messed up, Paige. It really is."

"She said she didn't have your number. Honestly she may have not wanted you to stress out over trying to make arrangements to come. Traveling isn't cheap."

"I would have found a way." Flora started to cry.

"Flora... I'm really sorry."

"I don't need you to apologize. Give her my number, please. I won't be mean to her but I wanted to go to that ceremony. I needed closure and that is the only way I could think of getting it."

"I don't think she was trying to hurt you even more, Flora."

"That was my mother! Not hers! She wasn't perfect, but she was the only mother I had!"

Flora spoke so loudly with her last sentence, that her classmates could hear her inside of the classroom. Several looks were exchanged and Mr. Nolan opened the door slowly and popped his head out.

She gasped in surprise, but was relieved to see that it was him. He signaled her to lower her voice.

"I have to go." Flora said to Paige before hanging up.

"I'm sorry." She said to Mr. Nolan.

"Please. Don't be. But um... The class heard you." He whispered and Flora's heart dropped to her feet.

"May I please go...?"

"You may leave for the day, yes."

Flora swiftly walked into the classroom to meet the stares of her classmates, others tried looking away.

Flora took a deep breath. She was tired of holding it in and pretending to be okay. Through angry tears, Flora finally unleashed a side of herself that nobody thought existed. She made a clear and unexpected announcement to her class.

"Don't pretend you didn't hear me out there. I know you all did. I lost my mother last week, okay?! They had the ceremony without me even knowing about it. She lived out of state. Now you all know, happy? Oh, and Mitzi... I know you can't wait to throw this back in my face. Another way to attack me like you've done for so long already. So there's some more ammo for you, congratulations."

Mitzi stood up and held a hand out , trying to make her way over to Flora..

"Flora, please! I would never-"

"Save it! I'm so done. With everything. I'm sorry you guys have to see me like this! I need to go. Please don't blow up my phone, either. I don't need to hear the 'I'm sorry's' and everyone feeling so bad for me. Just let me be. Please." Tears streamed down Flora's face as her shaking hands gathered her items and her weak legs lead her out of the classroom door before she slammed it closed.

Flora's friends all looked at each other. Stella's face showed no surprise as her honey colored eyes began to water.

"Did she tell you guys?" Layla asked.

"No, I had no idea! Did you know?" Musa replied.

"She didn't say anything to me. I wish she did! That's terrible." Bloom said.

"She told me...but she literally like, just told me over the weekend. I wanted to say something to you girls but it just wasn't my place. It's such a hard thing to talk about." A few tears fell from Stella's eyes.

"I want us to do something for her. Like maybe something simple, a gift basket or make her dinner or something like that." Tecna suggested.

"I don't know. It's thoughtful but she doesn't want to be treated differently. She doesn't want any extra attention." Stella tried to be Flora's voice, but she knew very well that this usually is a custom when a person loses someone dear to them. Friends and family will typically make dinner and bring it over to remind that person that they still need to nourish themselves, and plus, nobody feels like cooking, or cleaning, after going through a loss.

"You're right." Tecna responded.

"And you are too. I do think that's a very sweet gesture. I just think we need to give her a bit of time first. Sometime within the next few days we can get something together for her, but if we bombard her today or tomorrow, it might only upset her even more. She asked for space , we need to respect that." Stella said.

The girls nodded in agreement. Meanwhile, Mitzi had a feeling running through her body that she wasn't familiar with at all. She genuinely felt bad for Flora. Mitzi was raised by a single mother. A single mother who is also her best friend. Mitzi is literally closer to her mother than anyone else and her heart breaks even thinking of the day that she will lose her mom. She can't imagine being in Flora's shoes right now.

 _Levi was right. I have no clue of the battles anyone else goes through. I need to give Flora a chance. She probably thinks I hate her but I don't. Would she actually give me a chance to be nice to her?_

Mitzi was thinking to herself but her thoughts were soon interrupted.

"Ladies, ladies. Our dear Flora doesn't want to be treated differently. I know it's hard to not smother her with love and attention. That's part of why she didn't want anyone to know. Be kind to her, of course, but smothering her will only overwhelm her and make her think about her mother even more. We can support her through this but this is ultimately a thing she must push through within herself. Although, I do think a gift basket sounds like a thoughtful gesture." Mr Nolan said to the class.

"We can all pitch in items!" Mirta suggested before other classmates began to chime in.

"Yeah! Some cupcakes and chocolates."

"She really likes fruit, too!"

"A bottle of wine. Or little wine coolers. She likes an occasional drink, doesn't she?"

"Probably! Who doesn't?"

"Oh! A card signed from all of us."

Mr. Nolan's phone buzzed from his desk, this redirected his attention. He unlocked his phone and looked at the unopened text message.

 _ **Flora: "I'm sorry for the way I acted in your classroom. Is it okay if I just stay home tomorrow? If you e-mail me the classwork for tomorrow, I can get it done."**_

 _ **Nolan: "You express yourself however you need to. You may be excused from class. Get with a classmate to gather the notes from today and for tomorrow. And Wednesday if you don't feel up to coming then. Take care of yourself, Sweet Flora."**_

"Well. If you ladies get what you can today, we can put the basket together tomorrow and one of you can bring it to her." Mr. Nolan suggested.

"We will." Musa and Stella said as the others smiled and nodded.

"Good. Good. We do have just a quick lesson to go over today. This is an introductory chapter and is very short, so we can get it out of the way." Mr. Nolan responded.

Flora sat in her car crying, she hadn't even started her car yet.

Her phone began to ring and she saw it was a number she didn't have saved. She collected herself before answering.

Flora: "Hello?"

Flora's Aunt: "Hey, sweetie. It's your Aunt Ellen."

Flora's blood instantly became hot as she took a deep breath.

Flora: "Hi..."

Aunt Ellen: "How are you doing?"

Flora: "I'd be doing a lot better had I have been able to say goodbye to my mother. Thanks for doing this without letting me know..."

Aunt Ellen: "Oh, sweetie. Please don't be mad at me. I didn't want to exclude you, honey. Having to travel is very expensive. I didn't want you to stress out even more."

Flora: "How do you think I feel now? You haven't even had the guts to tell me anything yourself. You've had Paige be the messenger for you."

Aunt Ellen: "You girls are close, I figured it'd be easier coming from her than me. This is never an easy thing to go through."

Flora: "Yeah..."

Aunt Ellen: "I do have good news. Well... As good as it can be, given the circumstances. She had a will. And an $85,000 life insurance policy. You have to wait 30 days until it can be claimed, but when the 30 days are up, all of that goes to you. She didn't have a house, but she put in het will that her car and the life insurance is yours to keep."

Flora: "She wrote a will?"

Aunt Ellen: "Yes she did."

Flora: "She must have known..."

Aunt Ellen: "Not necessarily, sweetie. A lot of people make out their wills early on so they don't have to worry about it later. And in case something does happen suddenly, then whoever handles the affairs doesn't have to stress out so much. It's all written down. I did mine already so that way when the time comes, it won't be difficult for Paige to figure these things out."

Flora was silent for a moment.

"Can I please let you go? Thanks for updating me, but I haven't even processed anything yet."

Aunt Ellen: "That's okay, sweetie. I love you very much, okay. You take all the time you need to."

Flora: "You too."

Flora pulled out of the parking lot and drove to her townhouse. She got out of the car, and unlocked her front door, slumping down on the couch and cried for a few minutes more before dialing a number.

Helia felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and peeked down and instantly stood up when he saw Flora's name. He spoke to her as he walked over to the door, not even caring that his professor was in the middle of teaching a lesson.

"Hey babe." He answered her.

"Helia.." She whispered through heavy tears.

"Where are you?! Do you need me to come?! Tell me where you're at." Helia was concerned she'd gotten into an accident, or hurt, or gosh forbid her ex got his hands on her. His fears grew worse as the seconds passed on and all he could hear was the sobs of his angel.

"Baby, Flora. Where are you? I'm going to come to you."

"My house.."

Helia rushed back to his desk and grabbed his bag. "Okay, I'm on my way. Stay on the phone with me, baby."

"No, it's okay. I know you're coming, I'll be alright. Just please hurry."

"Don't hang up that phone. You don't have to talk, but just Stay with me. I will see you soon. I love you.."

"I love you, too." She said, more loudly and clearly than most of anything else she had said.

She laid her phone next to her as she placed her hands under her cheek and grabbed the remote so she didn't have to lay in total silence.

"Helia?" Timmy asked.

"Hey, bro. What's wrong?" Brandon tried to get Helia's attention but it was no use. Helia blocked out the rest of the world. His love needed him now, nothing else mattered.

Thankfully she doesn't live far from the school. He went 10 miles over the speed limit, ready to tell off a police officer should he get pulled over. He managed to make it to her complex without getting a ticket or into an accident.

He looked at his phone but realized the call had been disconnected.

She hung up!

Either that or he accidentally hung up not realizing it.

He was moving as fast as his body would allow and his heart dropped when he found her door locked.

He violently wiggled the handle and knocked on the door.

"Flora! Babe! It's me!"

No response.

His fingers were shaking as he dialed her number.

*ring*

*ring*

*ring*

*ring*

*ring*

*ring*

"Hi, this is Flora. I'm sorry I missed your call. Please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as-"

Helia's hands became clammy, beads of sweat forming on his forehead and his heart racing worrying about this girl.

But then he remembered her having a spare key. She has four live potted plants, two at either side of her door. She buries it inside of one of these plants, he couldn't remember whoch, so he frantically began searching the dirt of all four of them.

"Yes! Yes, thank you, Lord!" He said after he finally found the key. His fingertips shaking, he unlocked the door and stormed in to hear... Singing?

He was confused because he couldn't hear her outside of the door. She was singing on the other side of the closed bathroom door, and the water was running. He looked around and saw her phone sitting on the couch right where she'd left it. That's why she didn't answer.

"But I'm only human... And I bleed when I fall down. I'm only human. And I crash and I break down."

He slowly closed the front door. "Babe?" He called out.

Immediately, she stopped singing.

"Baby, it's me, Helia. Are you okay?"

The bathroom door creaked open and she popped her head out, so relieved to see her partner standing there. She walked out of the bathroom ,wearing peach colored silk shorts and a silky peach blouse to match.

Jammies.

She had fuzzy white slippers on her feet. Her hair was wet, but not dripping. She had towel dried it when she got out of the shower.

She ran into Helia's arms and his nerves settled, seeing that she was physically okay.

"What's going on?" He asked. She always smelled so good, but she especially does now as she is fresh out of a shower.

"A hot shower usually helps." She said mindlessly as she headed into the kitchen. She filled her coffee pot with water and poured it into the reservoir, closed the lid and placed a green tea bag in the pot before placing the pot under the coffee maker.

"They had the ceremony without me." She finally said as she grabbed a mug from the cabinet.

"They what?" Helia asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. Paige told me today. Aunt Ellen didn't want me to stress out over finding a way to get down there." Flora put her hands up and fluttered her fingers as she spoke.

"So she just didn't include you at all?" He asked.

"Nope. I had it in my mind I want going to go. I was going to find a way! She started talking sbout Mom's life insurance and car like that's supposed to make me feel better. No amount of money can make up for this."

"Wow... That's unbelievable. I wish I could fix this for you. Nobody wanted to make things harder on you, Flora."

"Nobody meant to, but they did! I don't know what to think or do anymore! What am I going to do? Please give me an answer..." She started crying once more, to which Helia took her into his arms again.

"Hey...hey... I know..." He whispered as she cried into his chest.

"I didn't want to be a mess when you got here. Thank you for coming." She said before pressing her face against Helia's collarbone. She squeezed him so tightly, as if she coild squeeze the pain and anger out of her body. He wished so much he could just take it from her.

Flora slammed a fist against Helia's arm as she cried even more. He took the hit, it didn't hurt. Hell, if he were in her position, he'd likely have ripped his home apart by now.

"I'm so glad you're here. It hurts more to be by myself." She admitted.

Helia picked her up bridal style as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"My tea.." She said.

"You made tea in the coffee pot?"

"Easier than taking out a pot." She quietly said.

He admired her thinking process.

"Can we take a nap? I just feel so exhausted..." She rubbed her forehead.

"Yes we can! Snuggles are a cure!" Helia said with excitement as he set Flora down on her feet so she could make her tea. She grabbed another mug and looked at Helia, silently asking if he would like a cup, to which he gave a thankful nod.

Helia looked at the front door before walking over to lock it, then followed Flora to her bedroom where she was already getting ready to sit on the bed. She placed her tea on the white, wooden night stand. Her TV stood on a tall white dresser across from the bed. Her room, much like the rest of her apartment, was very cozy. She had 3 Himalayan salt lamps, two of which we pink and one either side of the TV. The third one was larger and white in color. Of course, she had candles displayed all throughout her room. It smells like fresh, clean laundry. She crawled onto the bed and got under the covers. Good quality comforter. Her bedset is a velvet red. He placed his mug next to hers and crawled into the bed with her. She was searching through Netflix. She decided that Web of Lies would be a good show to watch.

"Ah, I love series like these." Helia admitted.

"Yeah? Me too. People do crazy things." She replied as she cuddled up in Helia's strong arms, feeling so much better than she did just a short while ago. Helia gently rubbed his fingertips against Flora's hairline and it didn't take her long before she started to drift off into much needed rest.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Mr. Nolan's class had just dismissed and Mitzi was making her way to her car when she saw a familiar face next to it. She blinked quickly and squinted, realizing it was none other than:

"Levi? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Oh you caught me! Hey beautiful. I won't hold you up." He brought her into an embrace.

"How did you know when I get out of class?"

"I didn't. I was honestly just going to hide this somewhere that only you'd see it." Levi shrugged. "But since you caught me, here, I hope you'll like it. It isn't much, but I wanted you to know I was thinking about you." He handed her a small gift bag.

She curiously removed the tissue paper to see the bag full of chocolate truffles and other assorted candies.

"These look good! That's very thoughtful of you, thank you so much!" She hugged him.

"Anything for you, pretty lady! How was class? Are you doing okay? You look upset to see me."

"No, no, I'm glad to see you, but you remember the girls I told you about?" Mitzi asked.

"Yeah?"

"One of them had an absolute meltdown today. I can't stop thinking about her."

"From what you told me, that sounds normal."

"No you don't understand. She flipped out because she lost her mother, last week, I think."

"What?! That's horrible!"

"That's not even the worst of it. Her out of state family had the ceremony without her knowing about it."

"That's so fucked up. Poor girl! Was it that Stella chick you mentioned?"

"No. The super happy one... Flora."

Levi felt a pit in his stomach. He knew all about her mother's issues and she and Flora's disconnect relationship.

"...Oh.."

"You were right, Levi."

"I was?" Not quite remembering what he and Mitzi had talked about previously.

"I want to do something for her! We don't have to be close or best friends or anything but I need her to know I'll be here for her. I couldn't imagine losing my mother. I love her so very much."

"She probably isn't feeling up to doing much anytime soon. Give her a bit of time. Maybe you can take her out sometime." Levi suggested.

"That's a good idea. Oh! Or! There's this guy shes been talking to, I believe they're dating. We can do a double date or something!"

The pit in Levi's stomach continued to grow. This is going smoothly for him, but he can't reveal himself too soon. Especially not after Flora going through what shes going through.

"She'd probably enjoy girl time a little better."

"What?" Mitzi raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, you know. Ice cream, cupcakes, doing each other's nails. Isn't that what you girls do when you're sad?"

"I mean, I guess. But I was just thinking that maybe-"

"Well why don't you try talking to her first and seeing if she even wants to spend time with you? Sounds like a lot of bad blood there."

"Good point. Mr Nolan said it's normal to want to smother her with attention, but he said it's not a good idea to do that. I'll wait and see how she is next time I see her. Im not sure if she's coming tomorrow. I'm sorry to throw all of this at you! I'm sorry. You were trying to give me a gift and I'm rambling on and being negative."

"No, love, don't worry about it. I'm glad you could vent to me, really. Well, I better go ahead and let you go. I'm on break at work so I better get back."

"Okay! Be safe! It was good to see you!" Mitzi hugged Levi one more time before giving him a quick kiss.

"It was good to see you too, Mitzi." Levi replied. This unfortunate event may very well be a blessing in disguise for Levi. Another way to get to Flora.

 _ **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

 _ **Hello everyone! Thank you for being so patient with me. This chapter is a transitioning chapter. I definitely have a few, (what I believe to be) good ideas for what's to come! As always, thank you for following this far into my little story ! See you in Chapter 7!**_


	7. He will TAKE Her Back

**_Guys. My most sincere apologies! I've had some seriois trouble logging in and then i lost my password. I couldn't log in for like 3 weeks! I don't know what happened! But I see it was a site issue. Hopefully the length of this chapter is satisfying. Anyway. Here we go._**

 ** _Chapter 7_**

Flora woke up and checked her phone for the time.

12:17 p.m.

She took a deep breath in as she sat up and stretched. Her movement woke up a slumbering Helia. He slowly opened his eyes to see his favorite sight.

"I guess we both needed that nap. I didn't even know I fell asleep." Helia brushed some of his hair out of his eyes before standing up to stretch.

"I feel so much better. I'm so glad you came. I'm honestly surprised you answered the phone. I shouldn't have called when you were in class."

He walked over and took her hand. "Babe, any time you call me or message me, I will always answer for you. I will always come when you say so. I know we just started out, but my feelings for you run very deep. And strong. I'm not sure if you feel the same way I do, but I always want you by my side. I hate when we have to part ways. I would do anything for you, anything. As long as it makes you happy. I love you, Flora."

Flora's lips parted. Her pupils became smaller as her eyes opened wide at these words.

"I don't know what to say... I have feelings for you too. You've shown me nothing but reasons to love you also. You're like a character from a romance movie, it's hard to believe that you really are this way and that you really feel this way. It's not that I don't believe you, I don't know. I just never thought I would find someone like you."

"I know you're afraid. You've been hurt badly in the past, you're hurt badly now. I don't want to be another thing for you to worry about. I don't want to make you feel obligated to say you love me. I don't even want you to feel like you have to do anything for me. I'm here for you, babe. I'm not looking for anything in return. Don't be offended, but I believe you need a solid person to love you and be there for you. I know you have your friends. I just need you to know you can always count on me."

"You asked me to be your girlfriend. I said yes for a reason. I see something in you and if I didn't want this with you, I would have told you I didn't. You aren't another 'thing for me to worry about', you're my boyfriend. I'm just sorry I'm not myself. I feel like I haven't been the girlfriend I could be, but I'm trying to make you happy. I don't... I don't want you to go anywhere."

"Shhh... I'll never go anywhere." He took her into his arms.

"What if you get bored with me?"

Helia couldn't help but chuckle at such a silly question.

"I'm serious!" She said.

"I am, too. I could never be bored with you. You're my love! You'll get tired of me, if anything."

"I doubt that."

"See? So stop worrying and just let me love you." He kissed the top of her head.

Flora's phone began vibrating. She realized it was time for class to let out.

 ** _Stella: Love you, girl!_**

 ** _Musa: Everything is going to be alright. Let us know if you need to get out again._**

 ** _Bloom: "Please let us know if you need anything._**

 ** _Tecna: "We love you and are here for you if you need us."_**

 ** _Layla: "Call us any time!"_**

"Oh wow." Flora said softly as she read the text messages.

"What is it?" Helia asked.

Flora smiled to herself as a tear fell.

"My friends. All of them just literally texted me at the same time saying they're all here for me. I know they are but it's nice to be reassured."

"Everyone cares for you, Flora. You're the sweetest woman that ever walked the Earth. We want good things for you."

"Thank you."

"No, thank YOU. For everything you are and for allowing me to be here for you." He responded.

Flora smiled in return of his words but was still thinking about the situation with her mother.

"I think I have to go to Arizona."

"When do you need to go? I'll help you."

"My aunt told me I have to wait 30 days. Something about Probate. Well, I honestly am glad I didn't have to make the ceremony arrangements. That would have made this 10 times harder. I guess I'm still in shock over the whole thing? Reality is slowly starting to set in. It's not that I'm feeling better about it. But I think I'm coming to terms with it. My mom had a lot of issues going on. I don't quite believe in a Heaven or a Hell. Well, I do. Just in a different way. I believe our physical bodies are temporary homes for our eternal souls. Once our physical form passes, we have the freedom to choose where we go or if we come back in another life. I believe there is a place of bliss somewhere in the Universe. I also believe in several different lives for our souls, and that's where Hell comes into play. I don't believe Hell is a place, I believe it's a thing we experience in our lives. Like losing someone dear, going through hard times and traumatic experiences. That's Hell. But at the same time, we need to go through those bad times. It gives us feelings and teaches us a lesson we need for our next life."

Helia stood there in absolute awe as he realized this was one of the reasons he loved this woman. She has such a deeper way of thinking about things.

"I said too much, didn't I? I'm sorry. Normally people get mad at me and think I'm trying to argue or they think I'm crazy when I talk about things like this."

"I believe similar things. I believe there is more out thete than what we've been conditioned to believe and think. Many people are close minded and beush off the thought of any other possibilities, but you don't."

"Isn't it silly? Talking about probate and handling everything in Arizona, led to a deep conversation. You aren't afraid of me are you?"

"Of course not."

"Okay. Usually my spiritual beliefs scare people away and make them feel uneasy so I don't like to talk about it much. I'm just thinking about my mother's soul and where she is. I almost feel, peace. Knowing that she isn't struggling in this life anymore."

"Honestly, as long as you don't summon entities or worship negative deities, it doesn't matter to me what your preferences are. I think we could have very bonding conversations about this." He gave her a hug.

"I don't summon anything. But I do have my crystals, I talk to Nature often. I light candles and say prayers and that's about the extent of it. I only worship Mother Earth. I keep little plants around here, I'm sure you noticed. Nature gives us everything. Air. Water. Heat. Cold. Food. The least I can do is water some plants. It makes me feel like I'm giving back to Her."

"You really are something more special than the average. You're on a different level. Physically, mentally, spiritually. I believe our souls to be older ones. Most don't understand because their souls are naive, it makes them close- minded in a way."

"In many ways. I'm just glad you get it and aren't running from me like other people." Flora replied.

Helia pulled something from his pocket and held it up. It was a necklace with smooth, round, white stones tied into the chain. In the center was a large, round, pale blue stone. Large enough to cover Flora's palm and she held it in amazement. She looked up at Helia and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I made this. I keep this with me for positive energy. I have crystals that I charge during full moons."

"You made it by yourself?! This is beautiful! I have never met a man who is like me in this way."

"If you like it that much, it's yours to keep with you."

"Oh, I can't. This is special to you. I'll get one of my own. I keep meaning to, anyway. I'll look online."

"Have it your way." Helia said with a smile, knowing good and well he would make one for her and surprise her with it! He was already picturing which of his crystals he would use and how it would look.

Flora's phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Giiiiiirl!" Musa said from the other line.

"What's going on?"

"Well, I don't want to be pushy and I've been meaning to say something for a while. So I will ask you, Do you want to do karaoke?"

"What?"

"Karaoke! Tonight. There's a karaoke bar we can go to if you want. It's called North Park."

"I don't sing in front of people."

"Your good friend Tequila will probably change your mind."

"Musa, please. I might come out, but I'm not singing."

"So you're up for coming out tonight?"

Flora waited a moment before replying. "Well, I did have a good time last time we went out. Is everyone else coming?"

"Yeah! They said they're down as long as you are." Musa proudly responded.

"Is it going to be a girl's night, or...?"

"That's up to you. We can bring the guys, or it can be just us. I'm sure they'll be fine either way."

"Alright. I'll talk with Helia real quick and let you know."

"Ohhh. Your boyyyfriend."

"Oh shush! Miss Riven!"

Musa laughed from the other line. "Alright I'll let you go. Text me."

"Okay." Flora hung up the phone before rubbing her temple and closing her eyes.

"Everything alright?" Helia asked her.

"Yeah, yeah it's fine. Musa wants to get the girls and go to a karaoke bar tonight."

"That will be fun! It'll be good for you. Iike you said, last time was great."

"Yeah..."

"Are you up for it?"

"Only if you come with me."

"Are you sure you don't want a girl's night? I mean, you know I'll go anywhere with you, but I think you need some time with just your chick friends."

This hurt Flora's feelings slightly, but he was right. The girls always do everything together and it's been a long time since they've all gone out together.

"...Alright. I'll go." She said as she picked up her phone to text Musa.

Flora: What time?

Musa : 5?

Flora: Sounds good. It's going to be a girl's night, by the way.

Musa: Sweeeet! I'm so glad you're getting out! It'll be a great time.

Flora: *Sends 3 smiley faces*

"Well I have until 5. Actually, about 4 : 30." Flora said as she ran her fingertips over either side of Helia's neck. How badly he wanted to just throw her on the bed and take her! But he couldn't. She's not ready for it yet. Or is she?

She stepped away from from for a moment to sift through her closet for an outfit.

Nope.

Not ready yet. But that's okay, of course Helia won't rush her.

"What do you think of this one?" She asked as she held up a lavender tank top with white skinny jeans. "And I could wear this with it." She said as she pulled out a black cashmere sweater.

"That's simple but beautiful. You'll look gorgeous no matter what you wear."

Flora showed a flattered smile at his compliment.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

 ** _Musa: VIDEO CHAT_**

Stella: Musa!

Musa: Hey girl. she said yes!

Stella: Seriously? Are the guys coming?

Musa: Nah, not this time.

Stella: Oh okay! We haven't gone out together like this in so long! I'm excited!

Musa: she's going to sing.

Stella: Dude. No she's not.

Musa: After a couple drinks she will. She needs to let loose a little. Singing is a stress reliever!

Stella: I guess we will see ! What time are we doing this thing?

Musa: About five.

Stella: "Okay that gives me a ton of time to get ready. I'll let everyone else know the game plan.

Musa: Alright. See you in a while.

Musa disconnected the video chat.

Stella opened her Facebook page.

Stella Solaria: "A much needed girl's night is in the works for tonight! Hope you all are ready!" Tagged: With Bloom Sparks, Tecna Turner, Musa Santos, Layla Droddy, and Flora Spell.

The other girl's phones started buzzing and ringing from their tag notifications.

"I guess it's Facebook official." Flora laughed as she read Stella's status.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Mitzi decided to stop at the store after she left class. She picked out a pink glittery gift bag and white tissue paper. She gracefully strolled through the aisles and wondered what kind of wine Flora would enjoy.

"Probably a sweeter one. I know I'm not a fan of dry, bitter wine... She probably wouldn't be either. So let's go with...Sutter Home. Sweet red Blend. That's always a good one." She said quietly to no one in particular as she placed it in the basket and continued about her way.

Mitzi suddenly had a big realization. She can make Flora dinner! And just drop it off to her. To remind Flora she needs to nourish herself, she probably doesn't feel up to cooking or having company hang around.

 _Lasagna. It'll last a while. It freezes well, if need be. It doesn't cost very much. So that's what I'll do! Lasagna, garlic bread, and wine. Perfect!_

She thought to herself as she proceeded to get the ingredients: lasagna noodles, parmesan cheese, marinara sauce, ground beef, ricotta, mozzarella...and Garlic bread from the frozen foods section.

 _I already have seasonings and eggs at the house. Yeah, this should be it!_

Mitzi was very proud of herself and certainly hoped Flora wouldn't be offended by her gesture. She walked toward the cash register and paid for the merchandise before leaving the store and heading to her car.

She put the bags in the trunk and thought that habing tonight off from work would make for a good night to bring Flora's dinner to her, but if she has plans already, it may have to be postponed.

Mitzi nervously pulled her phone out and went to Flora's Facebook page. She selected the "message" icon, which brought up an option to call through messenger.

"Here goes nothing." She mumbled as she hoped Flora would answer.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"This is wierd..." Flora said to Helia as she glanced at her screen to see Mitzi's face on it. "Mitzi is... Calling me. I swear she better not say anything stupid." She added before answering the call.

"Hello?" Flora answered.

"Hi, Flora. I know it's kind of wierd for me to call you. Look, I really don't know what to say. I'm sorry about everything that's happened between us before. I don't want to overstep boundaries or stick my foot in my mouth, but I wanted to ask you if I could make you dinner?"

Flora furrowed her eyebrows in confusion but remained silent for a moment.

"Do you like lasagna? I can make it for you and just drop it off to you. I know you don't feel up to having my company, but I wanted to at least do something for you."

"That's nice of you., Mitzi. But I have plans tonight. And I honestly don't want food poisoning."

"I can make it right in front of you, if you prefer, I just thought you'd like to enjoy not having to worry about cooking for the next couple days?"

"Thanks. Tomorrow instead? I have plans with the girls tonight."

"I have to work tomorrow night."

"What time do you go in?"

"Six thirty."

"Okay, so how about this. Classes let out at twelve thirty so can you just come by here after?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, as long as you don't try anything dumb."

Mitzi was oddly excited at Flora's agreement.

"Is this our peace treaty? That's where I, and you, become friends?"

"Tomorrow will tell. I've got to get off here, though, I've got to head to karaoke in a while. Good talking to you."

"You too." Mitzi said before hanging up the phone. She immediately started dialing another number.

"Hello?" Levi answered.

"Levi! She's gonna let me cook for her!"

"What's going on?"

"Flora! She's going to lrt me come by her place tomorrow and make her dinner. It'll be right after class and then I have to work tomorrow night at 6 :30, so I'm not sure I'll be able to see you. That's the main reasom I called. I just wanted to fill you in."

"I understand, it's alright. You sound oddly thrilled over cooking a meal."

"I know, I'm not even sure why. I'm just glad she's giving me a chance. She's really not awful like I made her out to be. We had a rough past and I genuinely feel bad about it. Most of it was my own fault."

"Apologize to her in person tomorrow. You never know... You two may end up being the best of friends in the end." Levi was surprised and ecstatic that Mitzi had such an easy way in to Flora.

"Possibly. I'm going to make her some lasagna, I got garlic bread to go with it, and also got her a bottle of wine. The big bottle. I wanted to do this for her tonight but she said she has plans."

"Oh, does she?"

"Yeah, she said something about karaoke with the girls. Oh! Maybe I can meet them there! No, Nevermind. I shouldn't do that. That would be way too pushy. I'll just wait."

Levi knew exactly which karaoke bar Mitzi was talking about.

"Good idea. Well besides all of that, how are you doing?" He asked her.

"I'm doing pretty good. I really can't wait to finish school, I swear it takes forever. It's like working two different jobs, for real."

"I know, babe. But you'll get there soon enough."

"How have you been? I still really appreciate that surprise visit from you."

"Keep up, and you can expect much more of that. I miss you, baby."

"I miss you too! I hope to see you soon."

"Me too. I'll go ahead and let you go for now, though. Sounds like you have a lot to take care of."

"Thanks! Bye for now!"

"Bye bye." Levi hung up the phone and went to his browser to pull up the address of the closest karaoke bar.

 **"North Park Grill and Bar."** The address showed directly underneath it.

Levi looked at his closet, pulled out a dark grey hoodie, a black and grey baseball cap, and a black pair of loose jeans to wear. He had to make sure hebstayed discreet and unnoticeable. He had no idea what time Flora would be at the bar, but he wanted to make sure he was there after her. Perhaps, come in once the place is already busy. He smirked to himself and softly nodded as he pictured seeing Flora again. All he could do now is wait.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

 _ **3:50pm Flora's apartment.**_

Flora sat cuddled up with Helia on the sofa as they watched Deadly Women.

In this episode, a woman had poisoned her husband's ice cream for his life insurance.

"Damn! You women are crazy. I'm never eating any ice cream you try to give me."

"Oh come on, I would never do something like that." Flora laughed.

"I'm sure that's what this lady said too but look at her."

"Well, look at the outcome. She had to serve over 10 years in prison for it! No thanks."

"Oh, so it doesn't matter about losing me. You just don't want to go to prison, huh? Is that what that is?" Helia said as he crawled over Flora and started tickling her everywhere.

"No! No! It's not! Stop!" She laughed so hard she could barely speak as she tried to shield her most ticklish spots. He was dominant for a moment, until she finally tried tickling him back.

"Ah, it didn't work did it?" He leaned his face closer to hers. "I'm not ticklish." He whispered over her lips. Her lips parted as she closed her eyes. He watched her face closely. She looked beautiful to him, always but this had to be his favorite sight of her. He leaned in and placed his lips over hers and it wasn't long before her tongue asked for entrance, which he granted.

She placed her hand over the back of his head, her other hand on his chest. He knew what he wanted to do, but he knew he needed to let her run the show this time.

She deepened their kiss as she slipped her hand under his shirt, feeling his defined set of abs. She felt what she thought was a 6 pack, but realized it was a faint 8 pack. She moaned softly into Helia's mouth and her breath began to speed up. He pressed his body closer against hers, as his hand found it's way to the side of her neck.

She pulled her lips away from his just long enough to place them over his throat, where she left her mark on him, a hickey.

Helia released a soft moan at her actions and his breathing rate increased.

"Flora. Please don't tease me..."

She was silent as she moved her hands to his shoulderblades and gently scratched all the way down his back, continuing to kiss his neck. He carefully slid his fingers underneath her blouse, moving his warm hand onto her hip bone and keeping it there. He enjoyed the feeling of her soft skin.

She tugged at his shirt, and helped him remove it. She had never seen his body before. She was amazed at how well defined he was, his abdomen set was nice but she loved how strong his arms and chest looked.

"Helia.." She whispered. He looked into her eyes. She opened her mouth but couldn't find the words to say to this man.

"We don't have to do this." He calmly told her, despite his stiff member and his urge to rip every trace of clothing from this gorgeous woman.

"I don't want to lose you." She finally said. "And that's what always happens... I love what we have right now. I love how you treat me."

"I would never switch up on you, baby. But we can wait. Give me more time to prove myself to you. It's okay."

"Really?" She asked.

"Really." He reached down and grabbed his shirt. "I don't want to be with you for sex, if you need more time to feel comfortable, it's fine. I won't force you. I love you." He put his shirt back on and kissed her forehead.

Just him saying that alone made her want him more, but still, her mind wasn't fully in it yet. Nothing against Helia personally, but she knows when it does happen, it's going to be the best either one of them have ever had.

Flora glanced at the clock on the wall which showed 4:15p.m.

"I better start getting ready." She quietly said. He nodded before she walked back to her bedroom. When she was out of sight, he placed his hand over his member and tucked it in to where it wasn't visibly showing through his pants anymore. Helia was very much ready for the day he and Flora could become one, but it had to be on her terms. Or else he may lose her. Losing her altogether is a much worse thought than not having sex right this moment, as much as he wanted it with her.

In her bedroom, Flora took multiple deep breaths to compose herself before picking up the outfit she had chosen earlier.

She changed her clothes, and quickly went into the bathroom and grabbed her make up bag. White eyeshadow torward the inside of her eyelids, lavender colored eyeshadow om the outside. Liquid eye liner close to her lash lines, small but elegant wing at the corner. dark purple pencil eye liner on the lower water line. A few coats of mascara, enough to enhance her lashes and make them longer. She completed the look with a quick brushing of powder foundation to reduce facial shine. She rubbed some nice smelling lotion on her arms before she sprayed on some rose-scented perfume.

She noticed her hairbrush and grabbed it swiftly, carefully running it through her long hair. She tied it back into a simple, low ponytail with a few strands loose, bordering her face. She took one last look at herself before walking out to Helia.

Helia had just gotten "soft" again a minute ago, but the way Flora looked, he was ready to firm up once more.

"You look so gorgeous." He told her.

"I'm glad you think so." She smiled at him.

"You smell good, too." He said, causing her to blush. She was disappointed he wasn't coming but she was certain that if she really wanted Helia to come, all she had to do was call him after arrival.

Helia felt a slight twinge of jealousy, thinking about all the other men who would be checking her out and possibly hitting on her. He knew in his heart she wouldn't give them the time of day and that put his mind at ease. She is definitely not the flirty type, and is very reserved. They can look all they want but he is the only one that gets to touch her. Helia snickered to himself for a brief moment when he realized he never thought he'd be In this position at all.

"Are you having drinks tonight?" He asked her.

"Thanks for reminding me! Tecna usually is DD, I'll see if she can come pick me up." Flora answered.

"I'll bring you and drop you off. If you need a ride home, please call me." He placed a hand on the back of her head and kissed her forehead.

"I will! I'm so excited. My friends always know what to do to take my mind off things. And of course, so do you. I appreicate you."

"That's why I'm here, babe." Helia hugged Flora and rocked side to side with her, her favorite stance, as she laid her head against his chest and closed her eyes, wondering how she got so lucky.

Stella sent a text message to Flora, the sound of the phone's notification harshly snapped Flora out of her moment.

She took a deep breath in as she opened the message.

Stella: "Do you need the address? A ride?"

Flora: "I'll put it in my GPS. Helia is going to drop me off. Is Tecna DD tonight?"

Stella: "Yes she is."

Flora: "Okay. We are on the way in a few. See you soon."

Stella: *hearts and smiley faces*

"Are you about ready." Helia asked.

"Yes! I'll bring up the address when we get to the car." Flora answered as she grabbed her purse and keys.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

 _ **4:55 p.m.**_

 _ **North Park Bar and Grill**_

Helia and Flora had just pulled into the parking lot. Flora looked around for her friend's cars but only spotted one. A sudden knock at the passenger window startled both Flora and Helia. They looked up to see a certain set of pigtails and a warm smile greeting them. Flora looked at Helia as he unbuckled his seatbelt, knowing their routine of getting out of the car.

Helia walked around to Flora's door and opened it for her as he greeted Musa with a hug.

"Oh, that's what she was waiting for." Musa nudged Helia with her elbow.

"I always open it for her."

"You need to have a talk with Riven." Musa joked aas she reached her arms out to hug Flora. "We are so glad that you came!"

"I'm glad you invited me!" Flora replied as she threw her arms around her friend.

"I'll let you ladies have fun. I trust you'll take care of her." Helia said to Musa.

Musa winked at Helia and nodded. "She'll be fine! She's gonna have a great time."

Flora hugged Helia tighter than usual, and he returned the action.

"I love you, I'll see you soon, okay?" He said quietly to her.

"I love you too." She said back to him. He pulled away from her and got into the driver's seat of his car and Flora's stomach felt slightly nauseous as he started to pull away. She watched him meave and suddenly she didn't want to be here anymore. She wanted to be in that car with him. Flora was starting to get slightly paranoid, as if something bad was going to happen if Helia isn't there with her.

"You're already in the 'I love you' phase?" Musa asked, snapping Flora back to reality.

"Yes. I know it's soon but you don't understand. That man is a different breed. It's like he is from a different time period, where men actually are romantic and genuine... And only love one woman, for more than just sex. I thought it was an act! But the more time I spend with him, the more I realize that is just his character and it makes me so grateful."

"Well, if any of us deserve a good dude like that, it's definitely you! I'm happy for you! Let's go ahead and go inside. Maybe some of the others are in there waiting."

Flora followed Musa's lead as she headed toward the entrance. Scanning the place for a moment, it didn't take long to spot their blonde and redheaded friends.

"Welp, there's two!" Musa said as she walked over to the half-circle booth, Flora following closely behind.

"There she is!" Stella said as she stood up with Bloom and they both gave a small group hug to Flora.

"This is for you." Stella said as she handed Flora a small gift bag. Flora looked at it confused before removing the tissue paper.

Chocolate covered caramels, nougat, chocolate covered blueberries and raisins. All some of Flora's favorite types of chocolate.

"That's so nice of you, thank you!" She said. Bloom and Stella responded with proud smiles.

"This is for you too." Bloom handed a margarita to Flora.

"You are forever trying to get me drunk." Flora said as she took the beverage.

"Hey, we are out! Alcohol takes off the edge. As long as you aren't waking up and drinking alcohol instead of coffee, and continuing on throughout the day, you're A-Okay in my book." Bloom reponded as she took a sip of her own drink.

"Hey ladies!" Layla said as she and Tecna approached the mingling girls.

"Yay! The whole crowd is here!" Stella beamed.

Flora's previous feelings took a turn for the better as she saw how happy her friends were. Flora loved the energy she was feeling, it made her own energy feel remarkable. Before she knew it, she was sitting in the huge rounded booth with her friends with a smile that wouldn't wipe off of her face.

The girls ordered a few of their favorite appetizers; Spinach dip, mozzerella sticks, loaded fries, and honey bar-be-cue chicken wings. This night is going perfectly so far and Flora was beginning to feel silly for second-guessing.

3 drinks in, and the girls are starting to really loosen up. With the excpetion2 of Tecna and Layla, as they chose not to drink tonight but they are having a great time regardless!

"Sooooo , I have to tell you guys something." Musa started.

All the girls' eyes trailed to Musa, ready to hear what she had to say.

"Well, let me ask first. Have any of you gone all the way with your guys yet?"

"Brandons gonna have to work for it, but it'll probably be soon." Stella said.

"Me and Sky have, once. I was afraid to because I thought he wouldn't be interested in me any more but I was wrong! If anything it made him cling to me even more." Bloom said as she sipped her drink.

"Timmy and I haven't yet, but we have done other things." Tecna admitted with a smile.

"Nabu and I have. Twice so far. I was also afraid to, ''cause you know how guys like to bail out afterward. But he hasn't." Layla explained.

Flora thought about just this afternoon when she and Helia almost went all the way. She regretted not just going for it. Now, she was starting to wonder just how good he would be. Would he be any good at all? Of course! She was glad she did wait, though. Helia probably would do the whole 9 yards; rose petals, a bubbly bath, maybe even a massage, and then he would love her like she never has been before. Flora closed her eyes and smiled just picturing how it might go. Even without the extra romantic things, she knows Helia is the man to have.

"Flora must have got herself some." Musa teased.

"I what?" She asked.

"He laid it down, didn't he? I can tell by your face. You're over there dreaming about it." Musa said.

"I don't kiss and tell, but if you must know... It hasn't happened yet." She adnitted. "And what about you? You obviously brought this topic up for a reason."

Musa laughed. "Okay, okay! So me and Riven went all the way."

"Big surprise there." Stella jokingly rolled her eyes.

"I kind of wish we didn't. He hasn't treated me the same since. Like, how your guys got closer to you? It's like the opposite for him. He isn't mean or anything but I don't feel like a priority ever since we did that." Musa finally said.

"Don't be silly. He cares about you! Brandon always says how Riven is tough on the outside but a softy on the inside." Stella replied.

"He didn't used to be, not with me." Musa sighed. "Oh well. I always let my feelings get in the way."

An announcement came from an employee, standing on stage.

"Thank you all for coming out! It is 5:30, that means it's time for karaoke to start! Who wants to be the first one to take the stage?"

"Flora, come on." Layla insisted.

"What?" Flora said, taken off guard.

"We are going on stage." Layla pulled Flora's arm.

"I can't!" Flora tried to take her arm back.

"You two lovely ladies! Excellent way to kick it off! Come on down, ladies! The stage is yours!" The employee said as he placed the microphone into it's stand.

"Can't back out now!" Layla said as she gently tugged Flora to the stage.

They both walked up the steps and Flora looked out at the crowd. This place had filled up a bit more quickly than she had noticed.

"Hello everyone! My name is Layla, and this is Flora. She's a little shy bit she's going to sing with me!"

The crowd started to cheer and clap. Flora got overwhelmingly nervous as she had no idea which song Layla was going to choose. What if she doesn't know the words?

"We will be covering 'Bad Liar' by Imagine Dragons." Layla said as she looked at Flora and Flora nodded in response, silently saying she knows those lyrics.

The crowd cheered once more and the music began to play.

Layla decided she would start off the song:

 _ **Layla : "Oh, hush, my dear, it's been a difficult year**_  
 _ **And terrors don't prey on innocent victims**_  
 _ **Trust me, darlin', trust me darlin'**_  
 _ **It's been a loveless year**_  
 _ **I'm a man of three fears**_  
 _ **Integrity, faith and crocodile tears**_  
 _ **Trust me, darlin', trust me, darlin'"**_

Flora knew it was time for her to join in.

 _ **Flora : So look me in the eyes, tell me what you see**_

 _ **Perfect paradise, tearin' at the seams**_  
 _ **I wish I could escape, I don't wanna fake it**_  
 _ **Wish I could erase it, make your heart believe**_

 _ **Flora and Layla in unison: But I'm a bad liar, bad liar**_

 _ **Now you know, now you know**_  
 _ **That I'm a bad liar, bad liar**_  
 _ **Now you know, you're free to go**_

Bloom was recording the whole thing with her phone and the rest of the girls were clapping in rhythm to the song.

Flora did not go unnoticed by a certain ex boyfriend

Levi is here. Watching Flora. He is sitting discreetly at one of the tables in the back of the bar, with his hoodie over his hat. He sat there with his elbows on the table and fingers curled over his mouth. Flora's voice is remarkable and she looks absolutely gorgeous tonight. Levi found himself wondering if she was wearing lavender under garments to match the shirt she was wearing. He knows how stunning that body of hers is and he is determined to have her to himself once more.

Before they knew it, the whole crowd was clapping in rhythm to the music and some whistles were heard before the song was even over. This gave Flora a boost of confidence and she really let her voice be heard, and Layla let her finish off the song by herself.

 ** _Flora : I can't breathe, I can't be_**

 ** _I can't be what you want me to be_**  
 ** _Believe me, this one time_**  
 ** _Believe me_**

 ** _I'm a bad liar, bad liar_**  
 ** _Now you know, now you know_**  
 ** _That I'm a bad liar, bad liar_**  
 ** _Now you know, you're free to go._**

 ** _Oh_**  
 ** _Please believe me_**  
 ** _Please believe me_**

Lsvi recorded Flora's solo part of the song because he knew he would want to listen to it later.

Flora looked back at Layla who was smiling with her microphone by her side. The whole bar started roaring, some even gave a standing ovation.

"Remarkable voices from these two beautiful ladies! Let's here it one more time for Layla and Flora! You can take over this stage ant time you want, girls!" The announcer from earlier had came back onto stage.

"Okay! Okay! Whose next up? Whoever it is has some big shoes to fill, but don't let that stop you!" The announcer said. His voice faded as Layla and Flora came back to their table.

"See?! I told you!" Musa said. "You have a phenomenal voice. No one else is even going up there after that. Karaoke is done!"

"That did feel pretty good." Flora had to admit.

Levi watched closely at Flora with her friends. He noticed the drink in her hand. She's over there so carefree, having a great time. With another man waiting for her. Is this what she really did she was out while she and Levi were together? Well, she had only gone out with her friends maybe teice during their relationship Of course she isn't paying attention to any other guys. She really is a faithful woman. Levi started to feel even more ignorant and terrible for always accusing her. He felt like absolute dirt for ever cheating on her in the first place! Drugs will make people do stupid things but this was one he couldn't forgive himself for. He had to prove himself to her.

Levi started to stand up but quickly gave his actions a second thought. He can't talk to her right now, with her friends around. He has to wait until she's alone. But she is drinking, of course her friends won't let her be alone. Levi took a deep breath and continued to silently watch.

"Alright, alright! It's been about 30 minutes. Nobody wants to take the stage? Where's my two ladies from earlier, I think the crowd wants you two!" The announcer said.

Layla and Flora looked at each other as the crowd cheered. After a fourth drink, Flora decided she could handle the stage. She slowly started to stand up.

"Just you this time? Okay. Come on, honey, it's all you."

Flora giggled as she so gracefully came back to the stage once more, her friends had their phones ready to record the performance.

Flora grabbed hold of the microphone and walked over the the D.J. and told him which song she wanted to sing.

He nodded as he searched for the karaoke version of it.

Levi leaned in to the table more as he listened to Flora's choice of song. "Let Her Go by Passenger."

Of course she would choose a song like this one.

 _ **Flora : "Only need the light when it's burning low. Only miss the sun when it starts to snow. Only know you love her when you let her go. Only know you've been high when you're feeling low. Only hate the road when you're missing home**_  
 _ **Only know you love her when you let her go...**_  
 _ **And you let her go."**_

Levi silently dropped a fist onto the table as he closed his eyes and pursed his lips.

 _ **Flora: "...You see her when you close your eyes**_

 _ **Maybe one day you'll understand why**_  
 _ **Everything you touch surely dies..."**_

Damn her for choosing this song! It's like she knows he is here. Levi could feel his eyes watering, he truly did regret everything and he just wanted Flora back.

 ** _Flora: "...Same old empty feeling in your heart_**

 ** _Love comes slow and it goes so fast_**  
 ** _Well you see her when you fall asleep_**  
 ** _But never to touch and never to keep."_**

When she got to that set of lyrics, Levi felt like it matched up with reality. She has moved on, is it really too late for Levi to try to win her over again?

Flora finished the song, earning yet another standing ovation from the crowd, as a few tears fell from Levi's eyes. It must have been tbr combination of her angelic voice and the lyrics she sang that got him so emotional. Needless to mention, she still would be his of he had just treated her worth a damn while he had her. He was wracking his own brain trying to figure his own actions out.

Musa called out from their table. "Flora! Stay right there!" As she then made her own way to the stage.

"I've got one we can do! You'll remember this song. You used to love it. Hope you still know the words!" Musa said before telling the D.J. the song's title.

Flora immediately started laughing when she heard the music from the song.

Ex's and Oh's by Elle King.

Musa raised her eyebrows and smiled, Flora smiled and nodded and return.

The conviction in Musa's voice actually fit this song better than Flora's soft soprano voice, but they both sounded very good together!

 ** _Flora Solo: "One, two, three, they gonna run back to me_**

 ** _'Cause I'm the best baby that they never gotta keep_**  
 ** _One, two, three, they gonna run back to me_**  
 ** _They always wanna come, but they never wanna leave...,_**

 _ **Musa and Flora in unison: "...My ex's, and the oh, oh, oh's they haunt me, like ghosts. They want me, To make them all. They won't let go!"**_

Levi's eyes widened as his paranoia grew. He could feel his skin getting hot, very nervous that these girls really were onto him. They must have seen him. Why else would they choose these songs to sing? They are singing TO Levi, on purpose. They have to be! Who sings these songs for fun at karaoke?

Levi inhaled deeply and slowly exhaled, waiting for the song to just end already.

Musa decided to change the lyrics just slightly as she remembered her own ex from high school who was hooked on her for a long time after their break up.

 ** _Musa Solo : One, two, three, you tried to run back to me_**

 ** _Climbing over mountains and a-sailing over seas_**  
 ** _One, two, three, you tried to run back to me_**  
 ** _You always wanna come, but you never wanna leave!_**

 _Oh, and now you've got your friend in on it, too?_ Levi thought to himself as he rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair, rubbing his temple.

Musa and Flora finished off the song and the crowd whistled and cheered as they both took a playful bow and then exited the stage.

"Flora, you are killing it tonight!" Layla said.

"Yeah, Miss: 'I don't sing in front of people'. You take that stage very well!" Musa told her.

"You two did great also!" Flora said to Layla and Musa. "I really have to go to the restroom, though." She finished.

"After all those drinks, I guess it is about time." Stella teased.

"Do you need us to come with you?" Bloom asked.

"Nah, it's right over there, isn't it? I'll be fine." Flora said as she headed to the restrooms.

Levi perked his head up as he saw Flora walking away from her friends. He immediately realized where she was going. He found his body unable to move, he wanted to follow her but was terrified to blow his own cover. He remembered Mitzi was supposed to be getting together with Flora tomorrow. He can keep the act up with Mitzi or he can risk blowing his cover now. She has had some drinks in her, maybe she would be relaxed enough to listen to him. But then again she is just having an innocent night out with her friends.

Flora was already making her way back to her group before Levi could even make a move. To which he briefly beat himself up for losing the only chance he had.

Two more hours had gone by and it looked like the girls were getting ready to go.

"We better get out of here before it gets too late." Tecna said.

"Yeah, Nolan isn't going to stop any lessons for us." Layla added.

"Does anyone need a ride?" Tecna asked after a moment.

"I'll call Helia to come get me." Flora said.

"You know what? I'll take the ride from you." Stella said.

"I'll come with, too." Musa said.

"I'll ride with you if that's okay." Bloom said, looking at Layla.

"Of course, girl!" Layla happily agreed.

Flora pulled her phone out and dialed Helia's number.

"Hey babe. Are you having a good time?" He answered.

"Oh we had a great time! We are getting ready to go though. I want you to come get me, please." She replied.

"Yes, babe. I will be there soon." He said.

"Okay thanks! I love you!"

"I love you too baby."

Flora hung up the phone and looked up at her friends who were giving her childish smirks.

"Oh stop it! You are all head over heels, too." Flora said.

"I just think it's sweet, that's all!" Stella told her.

"We should wait with you til he gets here." Tecna said.

"He will be here soon, don't wait up. You all go ahead, I'll be fine." Flora responded.

"Flora, there might be creeps here. And everyone saw you from being on stage. There might be someone just waiting to single you out. We aren't going anywhere." Layla demanded as she crossed her arms.

"You really are good friends." Flora told them.

About 15 minutes later, Flora saw Helia's car pull into the parking lot.

"There he is!" Flora said as she pointed and bolted for the door, eager to see him again.

Helia cherished the sight of Flora running to him. He quickly walked to meet her with open arms. Helia let out a grunt as Flora's body slammed into his own, her arms latching firmly around him.

"I missed you so much!" She said.

"I missed you too, baby!" He hugged her tighter. "You ready to go?"

"Yes, I am. Let me go say 'bye' I everyone." She replied before walking back over to hug every one of her friends.

They all went their seperate ways and Flora came back to Helia's car. He opened the door for her before she took the seat.

Levi was watching through a window. Envy and anger started to take over Levi's blood. Right then and there, he made up his mind. Soon, it will be Levi's car she's getting into. Whether she wants to or not. If he can't get her back, he will _take_ her back.

 _ **I purposely did this chapter a bit longer. I am so sorry it takes me so long to spit my chapters out! You all are too good to me! I really do love seeing your reviews and kind words! I'm totally like, working 10 jobs rights now. A full time mother, I'm deep in my studies, plus trying to remodel my house myself. And then there was a login issue and I only have my phone, and my phone didn't seem to tale the website's uupdates very well. I hope you all are still enjoying following along. I do plan for something very big to happen soon!**_


	8. Real love is Forever

Levi paid close attention to the direction that Helia's car was going. Helia pulled out of the parking lot and turned left.

Levi quickly pulled his keys from his pocket as he speed-walked through the doors. He rushed over to his car, while still trying not to gain any attention from any passerby's.

Levi pulled out of the parking lot and turned left.

 _Yes! There they are._ Levi thought as he immediately recognized the taillights to Helia's car down the road. Levi inhaled slowly and released as he followed the car that held the woman who he claims to love very much.

He wants to find out where she lives.

Or where this new dude lives.

Either one is an acceptable outcome for the obsessed ex.

He made sure not to follow too closely behind, as to not tip off either of the two. Although, the streetlights allowed Levi to vaguely see their body's shadows and outlines. Flora had gone from holding Helia's hand to gently rubbing his shoulders and neck with her left hand. Levi tightened his grip on the steering wheel, still trying to remain somewhat level-headed.

His phone began ringing. He looked at the screen long enough to see Mitzi's face and instantly became annoyed. He rolled his eyes and tossed his phone back down to the center console after switching the ringer to silent.

This was the first time he had ever flat out not replied to her. They've been talking throughout the day and even the night, but mostly because niether one of them refuses to answer the other. Until now.

This likely raised concern on Mitzi's side, but Levi looked at the time on his radio screen and saw it was past 10, he could easily tell her he just fell asleep early and that would have to be good enough. He's only physically seen her, what? Two times? And both of those times he had to initiate. Levi nodded to himself, feeling justified and making what he felt like was actually a good point to himself. He had tried really hard to get to Mitzi and impress her. As far as Levi is concerned, it won't hurt her to put in some effort as well.

Levi realized he had followed the couple to an apartment building and it mentally brought Levi back to his goal. Helia and Flora had pulled into the parking lot but Levi had not yet. He was very slow when he did pull in and made sure to take one of the spots at the front of the lot. He quickly turned all of his lights off and shut off his engine.

He could see Helia opening Flora's car door for her, not knowing that is one of Helia's signature moves. The way she got out of the car, the way he happily twirled with her in his arms let Levi know that he succeeded at going unnoticed.

Levi didn't even realize he was in the perfect spot to see which door they'd go into, regardless of being the top floor or bottom. The couple walked up the stairs. Farthest door from the stairwell. Right side. Flora is unlocking the door which must mean this is her apartment.

Levi laughed to himself because she doesn't live so far from him. It could be tricky to stalk someone who lives on a second story but at least now he knows where she is.

He did have an idea, though.

The perfect one.

He took one last look at the apartment building she walked into, and which door, before pulling out of the parking lot and leaving.

He pulled back into his own apartment building and headed to his door. He unlocked it before walking through and headed to the kitchen for a cold beer.

After opening his beer bottle, he looked at his phone.

New Text Message.

Mitzi: "you must have fallen asleep. I hope you sleep well tonight. See you soon! Sweet dreams and good night" *hearts*

Sweet Mitzi... You have not a clue.

He didn't even respond to her message. He pulled up the video he took of Flora singing. He played it over, and over, and over. He must have played it on repeat at least a thousand times. He plugeed his phone into the charger before falling asleep to her beautiful voice.

 _ **6:40a.m. Levi's Apartment**_

He still heard the sound of Flora's sweet voice waking him up.

Oh yes.

It wouldn't be long before she would really be here in the flesh, singing to him to wake him up.

"Good morning to you, too, my beautiful love." He said to his phone as he watched her video on last time.

Levi remembered something.

Today is the day Mitzi is supposed to get together with Flora.

Ha!

He began typing.

"I'm so sorry I missed your call last night. I hope you slept well and that you have a wonderful day today, gorgeous (;"

He took a quick shower to help himself wake up before getting dressed and heading out of the door to work.

 _ **7:05a.m. Flora's Apartment**_

"Good morning, beautiful." Helia whispered as he played with Flora's hair.

Flora softly moaned as she stretched and looked at the time. For the first time, she disregarded it.

"Are we going to class today?" Helia asked.

"I think I might sit this one out. People keep telling me not to stress about coming. I never miss. Are you going?"

"If you want time alone, I will."

"I think I'd just get sad all over again if you left."

"Then I'll stay.." He pulled her close.

"I don't want you to fall behind."

"I'm actually ahead in my classes. One day won't hurt."

"You really don't have to."

"I want to." Helia said as he smiled.

Flora smiled back and Helia could see the sense of gratefulness in her beautiful eyes, that was more than enough for him. He sat up and moved himself down the bed, far enough to grab hold of Flora's foot, much to her surprise. She pulled her foot back to herself as she remembered how much Helia loves to tickle her. Helia firmed his gaze at her as he slowly brought her foot back to himself.

"Don't worry, I think you'll enjoy this much more than being tickled." He told her.

She closed her eyes and sighed when she felt the pressure of his fingers rolling over her foot. Foot massages and shoulder massages are Flora's very favorite. Oh, how nice this felt!

"You have no idea how good that feels. Oh my gosh. Yes! You are the absolute best!" She said as she leaned her head back into her pillow, wondering what she ever did to deserve a man like this.

Mr. Nolan's class

8:30am

"Good morning, ladies." He said as he placed a largr pink basket on his desk.

"Were any of you able to collect any items for our classmate?" He added.

A few girls, in addition to Flora's group of friends slowly stood up and approached the basket. One girl had a small baggie of fresh baked chocolate chip cookies. Another classmate had gotten some bath bombs and body lotion for Flora. Another had baked brownies. Chocolate covered caramels from another classmate. A manicure care set, with various polishes came from another. The "winx" girls had all contributed a freezer-meal cook book, good quality shampoo and conditioner, fuzzy socks, and a bracelet made of calming turquoise beads.

Everybody placed their items neatly in the basket. Mr. Nolan added his gifts last: a heart shaped locket with a $100 Visa gift card that could be used anywhere.

"Very good contributions, everyone. This has been very thoughtful of all of you. I would like everyone to please pass this card around and sign it." He said as he handed Musa a card. The card reads;

 _"Thinking of you, always. May light, love, and positivity brighten the road you walk."_

"That's a sweet card, Nolan! Good find." Musa said as she signed it and passed it back to Layla.

"I had to search to find just the right one. I think she will really appreciate all of this. When you are done signing the card, please place it in the basket and we will start the lesson. Is anyone able to bring this to her today?" Nolan asked.

"I can!" Confused looks and astonishment crossed the faces of Flora's friends as Mitzi answered the question.

"You've been known to instigate Flora." Mr. Nolan replied, also suspicious.

"She's going through enough right now. I'm trying to, win her over, if you will. I feel really bad about the way things have been between us these last couple of years." Mitzi answered.

"I'll bring it to her." Tecna said, knowing Mitzi saw the gift card.

"I will bring it to her, myself. I didn't know a gift basket would cause such conflict." Mr. Nolan said as he shook his head.

"I mean, it doesn't matter who brings it. It's not even a big deal. I'm going by her place after class anyway to cook for her. That's the only reason I offered." Mitzi responded as she leaned back in her seat. "I have my own gift bag I need to pick up from my house anyway. So you go ahead and bring this one." Mitzi examined her fingernails as she crossed her legs.

"You'll be Cooking? For Flora?" Bloom asked.

"That's the courteous thing to do when someone loses a person they care for. You have to bring them food because they don't feel like cooking, or cleaning. And it reminds them they need to nourish themselves." Mitzi said quietly.

"Since when do you care about anyone other than yourself?" Musa stood up.

"Excuse you?" Mitzi also took stance.

"You've done nothing but target Flora and the rest of us since high school. One of us hears bad news and suddenly you're a whole new person? I'm not buying it. I think you're trying to step in and make things worse for Flora, and if I'm right, I'll take you down memory lane. Remember sophomore year when you wanted to step up to me? Whose face got smashed into the lockers? Yours or mine?" Musa demanded.

Tears were welling up in Mitzi's eyes. She was seriously just trying to be a better person, genuinely trying.

"That was a long time ago! People can grow up! People can change. Would you rather me continue to be a bitch to Flora right now, or try to make her life just a little bit easier?! I'm trying, okay? I've apologized to her, she and I have talked and we are okay. And you know what? I'm sorry, Musa. Im sorry for being such a bitch in high school. In fact, I apologize to all of you sincerely, and I mean it. Can we please put this rivarly to rest once and for all and just be there for Flora? I'm pretty sure she'd also appreciate all of us getting along." Mitzi spilled her heart out in front of everybody.

Musa's face stayed strong, but she was silent as she walked over to Mitzi. Mitzi had a fist ready to swing if she needed to. The two women had a staring contest for a few seconds as Musa could see the sincerity in Mitzi's eyes. Mitzi was right, they did need to set their differences aside and support Flora. Mitzi was taken by surprise when Musa held her hand out. Mitzi looked at Musa's hand like it was a foreign object she had never seen before.

"Well?" Musa demanded.

Mitzi shook Musa's hand. "Truce?" Musa said.

"Truce." Mitzi answered as Musa hugged her. They seperated and Mitzi looked at the other girls, who gave her a friendly smile to let her know they were okay with her, to which she smiled back. A huge wave of relief and happiness flooded Mitzi's body as she returned to her seat.

"Well, I'm glad I didn't have to intervene on that one. See, this is the difference between girls and women. I'm proud of you two, you handled things just like respectable women should." Mr. Nolan said.

A few classmates clapped.

"I supposed now we can move on to our lesson for the day? Although, I believe we just learned a very good one." Mr. Nolan flashed a small smile at Musa, then at Mitzi.

The class went over blood cells and blood types.

"O positive blood can be transfused to any other positive type blood. O negative is liquid gold, it can be transfused to any other blood type, positive or negative." Mr Nolan looked at the clock. "We will wrap up right here foe the day." Mr. Nolan said as he closed the textbook.

The classmates closed their notebooks and packed up their belongings.

Mr. Nolan grabbed the basket and locked the classroom door before closing it for the day. He carefully placed the basket in the passenger seat of his car before heading to Flora's place. He had the addresses of all of his students. He put Flora's address into his GPS.

Meanwhile, Mitzi was on her way to her own apartment to grab her gift basket, plus the ingredients to cook Flora's food. It didn't take her long to get home and collect all the items. She quickly made it back to her car and on her way to Flora's apartment.

Flora's Apartment

12:56pm

*Knock Knock Knock*

Flora and Helia looked at each other for a second before she answered the door.

"Mr Nolan? What are you doing here?" She asked, clearly very surprised to see him.

"I won't stay long, I just wanted to bring this to you."

"Oh my goodness! What's this?!" Flora smiled in amazement.

"The class and I decided to put a little something together for you." Mr. Nolan handed the basket to her.

A tear rolled down her face as she read the card everyone signed and left sweet notes on. She began looking through the gifts. The baked goods, the self care products, and then she saw the gift card.

"Is this from you?" She asked.

"Yes." He answered.

"Oh, I can't possibly accept this."

"I insist. I couldn't think of anything you'd like or need, everyone loves gift cards and money. Please."

Flora answered him with a firm hug. She pressed her face into his shoulder and he hugged her back.

Helia couldn't help but cringe slightly at the sight of another man hugging Flora, but Mr Nolan means well. He really cares for his students.

"I see you have company." Mr. Nolan teased.

"Oh! Yeah, um..." She started.

"I'm sure it helps a lot to have extra comfort. Well, I won't over stay my welcome. I'll see you when you return to class."

"Thank you so much, Mr. Nolan. You have no idea how nice this is."

"It's my pleasure. You take care, my sweet Flora." Mr Nolan hugged her once last time before stepping away and closing the door.

 _My sweet Flora?_ Helia thought to himself. He really wasn't a fan of the way Mr Nolan was being with Flora, but Flora needs all the love and support that is given to her. Helia wasn't about to make a big deal about it. He could see all the happiness on Flora's face and that's all that mattered.

"That's really remarkable." Helia said as he saw the basket and some of it's contents.

"I don't even know what to say! I can't believe they did this for me." Flora gushed.

*Knock Knock knock*

Flora looked at Helia again before answering the door.

"I'm here! I didn't forget about you." Mitzi said, with her hands full.

"Hey! Come on in. Helia, this is Mitzi. Mitzi, Helia." Flora said.

"Nice to officially meet you." Mitzi said with a smile.

"Likewise." Helia responded with a nod.

"I see Nolan made it over with the basket." Mitzi motioned at the gift basket Flora had.

"Yeah. He actually just left. This is incredible!" Flora said.

"This is for you, also." Mitzi handed Flora a small gift bag.

"Really?" Flora was extremely surprised. She was overwhelmed, she never gets gifts from people and here she is, being showered with them.

"Yeah! Go ahead, open it up!"

Mitzi set the lasagna ingredients down on the kitchen counter while Flora opened the gift bag. Two $1 mini bottles of Fireball. Two $1 mini bottles of RumChata. Two $1 mini bottles of peach vodka. Three different, but beautiful, empty picture frames.

"I'm not really a good gift- giver. And to be honest, I really didn't know what you'd like. But you seem to like decorating, so I'm glad I got picture frames." Mitzi blushed as she looked around at Flora's candles and flowers that were displayed throughout.

"These are wonderful gifts. Thank you, Mitzi." Flora hugged her.

Helia suddenly remembered he hadn't given her a gift yet. Even Mitzi beat him to the punch.

"You're so welcome! I'm gonna go ahead and start cooking now if that's okay. I'll clean my mess and everything. I got a disposable pan , so when you're done you don't even have to wash it. You can just toss it out. One less thing to have to worry about."

"Do you need help with anything?" Flora asked, earning a look of disbelief from Mitzi.

" _I'm_ here to help _you._ If you want to watch over me to make sure I'm not 'poisoning' anything, you go right ahead. But other than that, please. Just sit back and relax. And enjoy not having to do anything." Mitzi said as she pulled out a knife , placing two tomatoes on a cutting board and began dicing them followed by an onion.

It wasn't long before the sizzle of hamburger meat filled the air.

"Okay, I'm so not used to anyone doing this type of thing for me. Can I please help?" Flora approached Mitzi at the stove.

"Sure! If you insist, you can go ahead and get the sauce ready." Mitzi answered as she stirred the browning meat. Flora poured the jar of marinara sauce into a small pot and added the diced up tomatoes, along with the onion and some of her preferred seasonings.

Helia hugged Flora from behind.

"I'm gonna go ahead and head out." He told her.

"Are you bored? I'm sorry! I swear I'm not ignoring you." Flora said quickly.

"No, I don't feel that way at all. You seem to be enjoying each other's company so I'll let you two have some girl time." He reassured her.

"You promise you're okay?" She asked.

"Yes, babe, I promise. I'll see you a bit later on. I love you." He pulled her into his embrace and his lips met hers for a gentle kiss goodbye.

"I love you too." She answered softly.

Her heart dropped slightly as she watched him walk out the door. Mitzi noticed the disappointment on her face. She wasted no time in playing some music on her phone.

7 Rings by Ariana Grande began playing.

Flora looked at Mitzi, who silently responded with a slick smile. Flora stepped back over to the stove and started stirring the red sauce before grabbing another pot to boil the pasta in.

Mitzi purposely bumped her hip against Flora's, earning a playful elbow to Mitzi's side.

The girls laughed as they continued cooking together. The energy in the air was positive, both of them needed this.

The noodles were al dente, the meat sauce was ready. The ricotta and mozzarella cheese mixture was prepared. The only thing left to do was assemble.

The two young women took turns layering the dish until all the ingredients were gone. They sprinkled extra cheese all over the top and placed the dish in the oven.

MitzI began giving the dishes a quick wash before Flora loaded the dishwasher.

When the kitchen was cleaned, they made their way over to the couch and slumped down.

"I know I said I wouldn't overstay, but I've gotta catch my breath." Mitzi laughed.

"You can stay as long as you'd like. It's been nice having you over. You're not so crazy after all." Flora replied.

"Look, I really am sorry about the way things have been between us. I mean, if we can do stuff like this more often, that would be so awesome! I'm pretty much a loner, but I've never had girl friends to do these things with. Never thought I needed them."

"We can get together whenever you want, honestly. And I'm sorry, too. Not everything is your fault. You're a good person, Mitzi. Just misunderstood. You've probably been through a lot also. Everyone needs support, I'm learning that. I thought I'd be able to handle all this on my own. And I was. But Helia, and the girls, and now you, Nolan and the class have all shown me endless amiunts of care and support. I thought I wouldn't want it But it reallt has helped a great deal."

"It's definitely not easy to take on the world by yourself." Mitzi leaned back into the couch.

"We don't have to. We just need to remind ourselves." Flora said.

Mitzi took her phone out and held it out in front of them.

"A picture? You couldn't take it before we got in that hot kitchen?"

"Child, you look fine! We are goddesses. Just show that pretty smile!" Mitzi said before smiling at her phone. Flora smiled also. Mitzi got a few good shots before putting her phone away.

The pair chatted until the lasagna was ready to take out of the oven. Mitzi placed it on the stove top to cool.

"Okay, so this actually freezes really well. So just cut this into even pieces and whatever you don't eat today or tomorrow, just go ahead and put them in ziploc bags and toss in the freezer. Then just microwave it with a damp paper towel on top for like two or three minutes." Mitzi said as she started to gather her things.

"You're leaving?" Flora asked.

"Yeah. I have to get ready for work in the next couple of hours."

"Why don't you take some of this with you?" Flora suggested.

"That's for you!"

"It's enough to feed an army. You know you'll be starving when you get off."

"You know what? If you really don't mind, I will have some." Mitzi admitted.

Flora grabbed a thick paper plate and a metal spatula before cutting into the bubbly, delicious-smelling pasta dish. She set Mitzi up with 3 large pieces before wrapping the plate with tin foil.

Mitzi grabbed her purse, keys, and plate before giving Flora a warm hug.

"Thank you so much for today!" The dark haired girl said.

"Thank you, also! I really enjoyed this." Flora had to admit. "Have a good night at work."

"I'll try to!" Mitzi opened the door and started to walk out. "Oh? Girl. You're not gonna believe this."

"What is it?" Flora walked over to the door and placed her hand over her mouth.

On her welcome mat, yet another gift bag was awaiting her. It was a pastel pink glittery bag with pale yellow tissue paper. It had pink and yellow roses sticking out of the top with a card at the front.

Flora stepped over and picked it up, wondering who it was from.

"That is too pretty! Well, you enjoy! I'll see you soon!" Mitzi said as she walked out of the door.

"Take care!" Flora said before Mitzi closed the door. She turned her attention back to the bag.

The flowers had their own transulent, pink glass vase. She pulled those out first. She sniffed them, taking in their beautiful scent. She hadn't remembered telling Helia her favorite colors are pink and yellow. He must have guessed by looking at some of her home decor. Mounds and caramels are some of her favorite candies, and Two small bags of these were provided. At the very bottom of the bag under more tissue paper, 6 pink and yellow cupcakes were waiting for her. They had tiny heart-shaped white sprinkles all over them.

She decided to read the card, expecting to see Helia's name.

" Real love is forever."

The card was unnamed, no name written anywhere on or in the bag. Flora's eyebrows furrowed together. Helia loved poetry. Maybe he was trying to tell her something subliminally. Flora shrugged softly and placed the vase of roses in the middle of the stove before putting the cupcakes in the fridge. She looked at the cupcakes one last time and realized they had the light, whipped frosting that she loved so much! She had to take one. She carefully opened the container and removed a yellow one and then placed the rest in the fridge before closing the door.

Flora peeled the paper back slowly and took a bite. It was the softest, sweetest, most delicious type of cake she had ever tasted. The fluffy cupcake just paired so well with the whipped frosting. It was all she could do not to grab another. That's when she realized just how hungry she really was, taking note of the lasagna that was still waiting for her. Still fresh and hot. She grabbed a paper plate and then remembered Mitzi had also left her some garlic bread. Flora proceeded to prepare herself for a nice, comforting, carb-filled lunch.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Crystal and Gem Store

3:16p.m.

Helia wandered around this store in search of the perfect crystals to make Flora some jewelry with. He wanted her to have some positive energy crystals, healing crystals, and some crystals of love.

There is a section in this store full of small stones and crystals, where customers can make their own and then pay for the finished piece.

Helia decided to use some rose quartz and pink topaz for a bracelet of unconditional love. Selenite is the perfect stone to use for a necklace, as it has strong cleansing and pure energy. Helia carefully chose dozens of stones and worked them to fill the skinny rubber band for Flora's bracelet. He did the same with the string for her necklace until he was satisfied with how full they were. Taking pride in his work, he headed over to the register to pay.

The cashier placed the items in a tiny white bag and Helia handed the money over before taking his gift. The cashier handed him his change before he made his way back to his car. He cranked the vehicle and decided he would see Flora just long enough to drop off her new jewelry. She had been approached a lot today and maybe some solitude would do her some good.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Flora's Apartment

4:12p.m.

Flora heard yet another knock on her door. Taken off guard, she quickly walked over to tbe door and looked out through the peep hole, a bit surprised to see Helia again. Happy, of course. But still surprised.

She opened the door. "Hey baby! I didn't think you were coming back today."

"I hope you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind! You know I love seeing you, always."

"Well, I know today has been very full for you. I'll give you some alone time, I just wanted to drop this off to you. I made these."

Flora had a quizzicle expression on her face as she opened the bag to reveal the handmade jewelry.

"Oh sweetheart! You made these? I love them!" She said as she excitedly closed the clasp to tbe bracelet, followed by putting on the necklace.

"But you didn't have to get me so many gifts." She finished.

"So many? I feel bad that I was only able to get you those."

"You what?"

"I'm sorry it's just a necklace and a bracelet, but I know you love the gemstones and so I thought-"

"No, I mean the gift bag you dropped off earlier."

"What gift bag?" Helia was looking just as confused as Flora.

"Yellow and pink?" She replied.

"I didn't drop off any yellow and pink anything, babe. It had to have been a classmate of yours."

"No, it had to be you. The cupcakes. The roses. The candies! My girl friends wouldn't leave me that. The... The note..." She trailed off as she started scrambling around to collect all the gifts.

Helia was looking at Flora as if she had lost her mind.

"What note?" He asked her.

"This one. It says, 'Real love is forever.'" She read the note aloud.

Helia wasn't quite sure how to feel about this.

"Baby, I promise you I didn't leave that for you. But that note... Maybe it is referring to love between you and your mother."

This idea put Flora's mind at ease slightly. "I hope you're right."

"Like I said, I'm sure it was just a classmate who didn't want to disturb you. It was very thoughtful."

Flora was silent for a moment as uneasiness slowly began taking over her being. "I'm not sure. I'll ask in class tomorrow." She said quietly.

"I hate to rush off, but I know you'd probably like some solitude."

The thought of Helia leaving made her feel even more uneasy and paranoid. Something isn't right.

"No! Please! I mean... Are you hungry? There's a whole pan of food over here. Please stay..." Her voice getting softer with each word.

"If you really want me to stay, you know I will. I just don't want to invade or overstay my welcome."

"Both of those things are deemed impossible for you." Flora smiled as she made Helia a plate.

They sat on the couch together as he dug his fork into the pasta.

"This is really good! I like it a lot." He compliemented.

"I'm glad you enjoy it. And I'm thankful that you're staying again." She said as she squeezed his knee, as if he'd disappear if she weren't touching him.

She inhaled deeply as she took another look at the roses from across the room, quickly looking away in hopes this terrible feeling would pass. She wasn't quite sure who left that unnamed bag but she didn't have a good feeling about it at all. She started wondering if Levi knew where she lived and if he was the one to drop those things off. She thought about the way he acted when she last ran into him at the mall and her paranoia grew. Then she looked at the dark haired man next to her and realized not a thing could happen to her, she is invincible.

 _ **I'm back! I hope you've all been well! I've been stuck on this chapter for the longest time. I tried writing but I didn't like anything I tried. Either that or it made no sense. I couldn't figure it out, and it finally came to me! I hope you all enjoy if you are still reading along. Thank you all for your kindness and patience and my deepest apologies for not being on here sooner!**_


	9. Let's sit

**_Flora's Apartment_**

 ** _6:40a.m_**

Flora's alarm began ringing on her phone. She would usually just snooze it at least three more times, giving herself more time to wake up and mentally prepare for the day. However, she felt wide awake this morning. She carefully crawled off of her bed and stretched. She realized just how good that felt and she remembered she hadn't done yoga in a long while.

Taking care not to wake a still slumbering Helia, she quietly lowered her body to the floor and proceeded to perform some of her favorite yoga positions. She did ten minutes of yoga before her next alarm went off. She quickly arose so she could silence it, but it had already awaken Helia.

"You're up early." He said as he stretched his arms and shoulders.

"I don't know why. I just couldn't go back to sleep." She replied.

"Gotta get up soon anyway. I'm glad you're going to class today."

"Yeah, me too. I've been submitting my work online. I'm still waiting on some of it to be graded but I've made all high 80's so far."

"That's remarkable, babe. I know none of what you've been dealt has been easy, much less being able to focus enough to make passing grades."

"I'm just doing the best that I can."

"That's all you can do."

"Yeah... I'm gonna go ahead and shower."

"Okay, babe."

She searched for clothes to change into and proceeded to grab a clean towel. After she made it to the bathroom, she adjusted the knobs in the tub, allowing the water to reach just the right temperature. But two things she didn't do; she didn't close her bedroom door and she didn't close the bathroom door.

She wanted to see if Helia would take the hint and join her.

Of course, Helia isn't the type to invade a woman's privacy. How much privacy is there if she left both doors wide open?

Flora poured some shampoo in her hand before lathering up her long, thick hair. She closed her eyes as she rinsed it out, while also humming a tune.

When she opened her eyes, she could see Helia's tall, muscular figure through the shower curtain. Before she could think, he was right there in front of her. Her hair looked even longer now that it was wet, the last of the shampoo suds still finding their way down her slender, perfect body. She carefully switched places with Helia, allowing him the perfectly hot water to run over his body.

She watched him raise his arms to wash his face and get his hair wet. His shoulder and back muscles flexed with every movement.

He didn't forget about Flora, standing behind him. How could he? He wanted to at least wash his body before making a move on her. He quickly grabbed her flowery body wash and a wash cloth and lathered himself up.

As the soap suds washed away, all of his muscles began to show once more. He took her wrist and pulled her closer to him and put her under the water. She was surprised when he got behind her and took hold of the conditioner bottle and began applying it to her hair. She keeps a brush in the shower, so he grabbed that before he brushed the conditioner through. Flora really loved the way this felt!

Before she knew it, he had set the hairbrush aside and was massaging her shoulders while the conditioner was setting in.

"Oh my God..." She whispered and his strong hands pressed themselves into her very tight muscles. He continued to massage his way to the middle of her back. She placed her hands on the tile wall to support herself as she closed her eyes.

Before long, he found himself massaging her perfect rear end. She seemed to be enjoying this part just as much as her shoulder massage. It wasn't long before he moved his hands to center of her back and to her shoulders and neck once more.

Flora moved slightly and her upper back cracked 4 times, without her trying, because Helia had loosened up so much of the tension. She didn't realize hoe much she needed that.

His fingers made their way to her hip bones and by now, he was extremely stiff and ready for her. She knew exactly what to do.

She leaned her back into his stomach and allowed him to explore her body as her fingertips rested on his upper arms.

He quickly grabbed hold of her perfectly sized breasts and massaged them softly for a moment before turning her around to face him. His hands placed themselves over the sides of her neck and his lips crashed onto hers. His tongue asked for entrance, which she granted. He deepened the kiss as his right hand found her ladyhood. He stuck two fingers deep inside before carefully rubbing her clit with one finger. She moaned into his mouth before digging her nails softly into his shoulderblades. She placed one leg up on the side of the tub, giving Helia better access to her most sensitive spot.

He continued stimulating her clit until she couldn't handle it anymore.

Her orgasm is close.

He pushed his fingers into her entrance one more time, teasing her and could feel how wet she really was. He had to take care of her. He placed his fingers over her clit and stimulated her one last time before her body pressed against his once more. She cried out as her orgasm almost made her weak. He made sure she was finished before pressing his much-ready member against her wet opening. Through heavy breaths, she granted him entrance. The moment he's waited for. He is about to become one with his dream woman. He pressed all of himself inside her. She gasped as she closed her eyes, feeling his size. He's big. Bigger than Levi. And this feels so much better than she ever thought it would.

He pulled himself out of her and turned her around, placing his hand on the back of her neck before pushing her forward. She bent over and allowed him in once more.

She loved him taking control. He thrusted harder and harder until he could feel his own orgasm coming. He turned himself on even more picturing Flora pregnant with his baby.

He moaned as he pulled out and allowed his hand to complete his orgasm. As much as he didn't want to. He wasn't sure if Flora was on birth control but he was certain that a pregnancy right now would likely not impact her very well.

She came to a standing position and was immediately taken into Helia's arms. He looked her dead in eyes with such seriousness.

"I love you." He told her, in a tone that she wasn't sure she had heard from him before.

"I love you too." She rested the side of her face against his strong chest.

He felt intensely close to her now, physically and romantically.

8:25a.m.

Mr. Nolan's class

All of Flora's classmates had arrived already. Everyone's eyes lit up when they saw her!

"Good morning, Flora." Mr. Nolan said.

"Good morning to you also. Good morning everyone." She replied. She was greeted with the same response and lots of smiles.

"I have something I'd like to say, please." Flora finally said. Mr Nolan nodded as he allowed her at the front of tbe classroom.

"Everything that you all have done for me means so much more to me than you'll ever know. I'd like to personally thank all of you for the gifts, the support, just thinking about me or praying for me. Thank you. You've all made me feel so special and loved, I feel so much positivity from everyone here and it means the world to me. None of you had to do anything but you've all managed to try to make my days a little brighter."

Everyone started to clap before Flora spoke again.

"Some of you sent your gifts with Mr. Nolan. There was a pink and yellow gift bag that was dropped off on my door step. I'm super curious to know which one of you dropped it off, please."

The classmates looked at each other.

"It's okay! I loved all of it! There were wonderful things in that bag. That's why I'm asking who dropped it off, so I can personally thank you as well."

Confused expressions crossed the faces of all of the classmates.

"None of you?" She asked. "Really? Oh... Well, let me not hold up class time any longer...Thank you all again." She softly said before quietly taking her seat.

 _ **Network Security Class**_

"Long time no see, bro." Brandon said as Helia took his seat.

"Where you been?" Riven asked.

"Handling some, personal things, you know?" Helia responded.

"Ah, well I'm sure your girl's been helping you through it." Sky commented.

"I'm helping her with it, man. She's had it really hard lately but it's all good. Things are getting better."

"That's good of you. Lucky girl." Timmy said.

"I still can't believe she's actually my girlfriend."

"Oh come on. You've never had trouble picking up chicks. Ladies melt over you." Riven added.

"I've never 'picked up chicks', you know that. There's more to a woman than just a quick session with her body. Especially a woman like Flora. Her friends are just as great as she is. We have the best women around this town. Riven, you need to realize how lucky you are to be with Musa. Girls aren't like these ones anymore." Helia told Riven as the other guys looked amongst themselves in complete agreement with Helia's wise words.

Riven was silent for a moment. He knew he wasn't treating Musa as good as he should be and he honestly wasn't even sure why. He started to wonder if Musa would really leave him for someone else. Someone gentle and romantic like Helia. Or someone outgoing like Brandon. Or somebody thoughtful like Sky.

"What's the matter?" Sky asked.

Riven put his closed hand against his lips with a stern look in his eyes.

"Don't worry about it." Was Riven's response.

"Guess someone struck a nerve." Brandon joked.

Riven slammed his fist on the desk in front of him. "Would you mind your own business? Worry about making sure your own girlfriends are happy."

"I'll ask Stella if she has an extra tampon for you." Brandon replied, still not phased by Riven's actions.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen, please. Settle it down, if you will. This is not your engineering class. I won't have high school arguments in my class. We are all adults here. Leave your issues at the door, or excuse yourself from my room." Professor Roberts warned.

"Don't mind if I do." Riven gathered his items and left the classroom, leaving his friends confused and slightly guilty.

It didn't take him long before he got to the parking lot. Thankfully he was able to park close to the entrance. He reached in his pocket for his keys when something... Someone caught his attention.

"Riven! Yo! Don't leave yet." Riven turned around to see Helia.

"You followed me?"

"Yeah? I wanted to make sure you were good."

"I'm good." He said as he opened his car door.

"I know you don't like to open up much but I just wanted to tell you I'm here for y-"

"You wanna know what's going on? Fine." Riven took a deep breath as he closed his car door. "Let's sit." He added as he walked over to a nearby bench, followed closely by Helia.

"I think Musa will leave me."

"What?"

"I haven't been the same toward her. I notice it so I know she notices it. I don't know what it is."

"Did anything happen? Did you guys have a bad argument? What changed?"

"Not to be too personal but we finally did the deed. Which was great! But it makes me feel like the chase is over, you know? That suspense of wondering if or when it will happen is gone. It just doesn't feel exciting anymore."

"Do you still care for her?"

"Of course I care about her a lot, I just... I don't know man. It's stupid. I shouldn't have said anything."

"It's not always about sex."

"That's not what I'm saying. I've been mean to her, bro... Not physically but I read her texts and don't respond. I don't call her back right away. I know it hurts her feelings but I love how she just, stays. She just keeps trying to break through my shell. I broke through hers. I kind of like to be chased too."

"It doesn't have to be a game. There doesn't need to be a big, huge chase. This is a relationship, not a game of Tag. We are passed that now. Women want to be respected, cherished, and know where they stand with us."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Apologize to her. Tell her you're sorry for the way you've been lately and let her know it isn't her fault. She needs to hear how much you care about her and why you care about her. And tell her you want this to work out and will make sure that you try harder on your side of the relationship because she's clearly pulling her wieght and now it's time for you to do the same. Be the man you were when you met her. That's the Riven she fell for."

Riven silently nodded in agreement as he shook Helia's hand.

"Thanks bro. And uh... Please don't tell the guys I got all sappy. I don't need Brandon making fun of me."

"I won't say a word." Helia promised.

Riven stood up and headed to his car.

"Where are you going?" Helia asked.

"I'm gonna make my lady happy."

Helia smiled as he watched his friend drive off.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

So this chapter was short and sweet! And very long overdue as usual. But I have had SEVERAL different ideas going in and out of my head, so it should get juicy soon! I couldn't take it anymore. Helia and Flora needed to get intimate. I've been waiting for it. You've all been waiting for it. My apologies for being so SO late on my updates but you are all so amazing and loyal! Thank you so much.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Im back with a new chapter! And this one didn't take me ten years to put out. I wanted to thank everyone again for such positive feedback and such patience! Enjoy!**_

Riven's phone began ringing in his pocket. He carefully reached down and grabbed it to see Helia calling him.

Riven: "Yo."

Helia: "I don't mean to interrupt whatever you are planning, but I just had an idea."

Riven: "Go on."

Helia: "I was already planning on showing Flora a romantic time. So if you'd like to join us, I have some supplies."

Riven: "Supplies? What are you getting at? And won't it not be so romantic if its the four of us?"

Helia: "What did you have in mind?"

Riven: "I'm on my way to pick her up some flowers... And... Well..."

Helia: "...And?"

Riven: "That's all I've got for now, really. You know I'm not good at these sappy things."

A satisfied smile crossed Helia's face.

Riven: "But you are... Fine. You got me."

Helia: "Meet me at my place. I'm going there now."

Riven: "You're ditching class early too? I don't think you should do that. You've already been missing a lot."

Helia: "All the assignments are posted online. I've been making sure to complete them as they come, don't worry. I've been tracking my grades also, they are fine."

Riven: "If you say so. I'm almost at the store. Let me go ahead and pick these flowers up and then I'll meet you."

Helia: "Sounds good to me."

Riven: "Alright." He said before hanging up the phone and heading into the store.

Meanwhile, Helia was on the way to his townhouse to unpack some items he had in storage.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Mr. Nolan's Class

Mitzi's phone vibrated.

A text message.

"Good morning gorgeous. I miss you ! Hope you've been doing well." It was from Levi. It made her heart flutter to see him reaching out again.

Mitzi: "I've been good! I miss too too!"

Levi: "I need to see your beautiful face again."

Mitzi sighed softly. She wanted to see him just as badly! She started thinking about her shift tonight at the hotel. She decided to go into the online employee group, called GroupMe, asking if anybody could cover her shift for her.

Mitzi: "I'm scheduled to work tonight, but I'm trying to see if I can get anyone to cover for me. If someone does, then can we get together?"

Levi: "Yes babe."

Mitzi: "Okay, I'll let you know!"

Levi: *Sends hearts* (;

Mitzi: (=

She put her phone back into her purse.

When Levi is messaging Mitzi, he likes to pretend it's Flora that he is talking to instead. He can't help it. He'd even considered putting one of Flora's photos as Mitzi's contact photo but he didn't want Mitzi or anyone else to see it.

He had just finished repairing a car at the mechanic shop and was on lunch break, casually scrolling through the wonderful world of Facebook.

He scrolled Mitzi's profile to see pictures of Mitzi and Flora together. They were sitting on a couch smiling and happiness was in both of their eyes. But Flora. She looked extra happy. Her smile was bright, her eyes were content. This must be from when Mitzi went over to Flora's apartment.

 _God, you are so damn beautiful!_

He thought to himself.

He looked at Mitzi in the photo. She was pretty too, but no woman could compare to Flora. None. Flora always seemed to have the slight smell of roses on her. Levi could smell that scent as he looked at her picture. He needs to see her again. He put his headphones in and listened to Flora's karaoke videos again and allowed her voice to soothe him as he continued eating his lunch.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Mr Nolan's Class

"And that's the end of the chapter. That's all for today. I'll see you ladies tomorrow." Mr Nolan said as he closed the textbook on his desk.

The classmates closed their textbooks and started packing up their things.

"So what are you guys doing later?" Bloom asked.

"I don't have anything planned." Flora said.

"Me either." Musa stated with a blank face.

"Brandon and I are going to the waterfront downtown but that's about it. It's supposed to be cold tonight."

"Nabu is coming nt my place for dinner. I haven't cooked for him yet! I'm making pulled pork barbecue sandwiches and baked mac and cheese." Layla bragged.

"Wow that sounds so good! Timmy and I have a bookstore date." Tecna chimed in.

Some of her friends chuckled softly. Only Tecna and Timmy would call going to the bookstore a date. Tecna loves her books, so of course it's a date!

"Well the bookstore is one of your favorite places." Bloom smiled.

Mitzi walked up to the girls as they all began to stand up. The energy automatically shifted and started to feel slightly awkward. Flora didn't miss a beat when breaking the ice as she quickly smiled and welcomed Mitzi with a warm hug.

"Hey! We were just chatting about our plans tonight. Seems like everyone has something besides me and Musa." Flora told her with a giggle.

Mitzi: "I know how that goes. I'm scheduled to work tonight but..."

Flora teasingly raised an eyebrow.

Flora: "Are you not going in?"

Mitzi: "Well I've been talking to this guy and he said he wants to see me. I'm trying to see if someone will cover my shift."

Stella: "Ooo! Does he go here?"

Mitzi: "He doesn't. You girls wouldn't know him. It's not even a big deal." Mitzi blushed with a schoolgirl smile.

Layla: "The look on your face says otherwise. He's obviously done something to reel you in."

Mitzi: "He has! But I just feel so silly because We've only seen each other a couple times."

Bloom: "Most of us have only seen our dudes a couple of times and it's going great! I hope someone covers your shift tonight."

Mitzi smiled. "Thank you. Well, I better get going." She said before leaving the classroom.

"Maybe she isn't so bad after all." Musa said.

"People grow up. People change, you know? I really enjoyed her company when she came by. It was just like having any of you girls there. I was afraid it would be awkward, but it was actually really nice. I'd like her to hang out with all of us sometime." Flora admitted.

"Sure thing. But for now, we better get out of here before Nolan tries to give us a quick lecture on anything else." Musa laughed before heading toward the exit.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Riven had just left a local supermarket in search of the perfect bouquet of flowers. Red and pink carnations. He had even bought a simple white vase to place them in. All he could think about was how much she deserved these flowers, and so much more, as he hoped she would love these. Riven pulled into the parking lot of Helia's townhouse before grabbing the bouquet and making his way to the door. He gave three simple knocks to let his presence be known before coming on in.

"Glad you made it." Helia welcomed him from the kitchen table.

"What is all of this?" Riven looked at the huge box of items Helia was unpacking. Strings of white lights. Sheer white curtains. Silver tinsel. A seperate box filled with candles of different sizes and colors.

"These were decorations from my cousin's wedding a few years ago. She wasn't going to need these things any longer and so she asked if anyone wanted them, if not, she was going to sell them. I went ahead and took her up on the offer hoping that one day I'd have a reason, a nice woman to set this up for. And now I have her." Helia said as he looked over everything in front of him.

"This totally sounds like a you and Flora thing. I don't want to intrude on-"

"You aren't. Both of the girls will love this and they will both feel special, trust me. This is going to look amazing by the time we are done." Helia insisted.

"Are we going to set this up here?" Riven wondered.

"No. Doty Park." Helia replied as he continued sorting through the boxes.

"I'm not familiar."

"There are tables. A playground off to one side. The other side has a small pond. There are trees everywhere. We can hang these sheers and lights from the trees, light all of the candles and display them on the tables. We can hang the tinsel too. Oh! There are also these." Helia pulled out 3 large ziplock bags that contained what appeared to be home made silver glittery stars and home made glittery pink hearts, with strings to hang them from.

"I have a portable speaker. We can play some romantic music and-"

"You are so over the top." Riven joked.

"You think this is silly?" Helia asked.

"No it isn't silly. It's perfect! What other men would ever set this up for their women?"

"Exactly!" Helia made a gun with his thumb and pointer finger.

"So what's your motive behind this? You can't possibly be doing this just because of what's going on with me and Musa."

Helia looked away. "To be truthful. Flora and I finally went all the way together. But it wasn't nearly as romantic as I had wanted it to be. It was still great, don't get me wrong. But I'm a true romantic. I feel like she also needs to be reminded of where we stand. I don't want her to think I'm going to stop doing these types of things for her just because we had sex. If anything, I'll be doing more of these things for her." Helia shrugged before packing up the items he wanted to use back into the large box.

"What time are we trying to do this?" Riven asked.

"Right at about sunset. When it gets dark enough for the lights to look nice."

Riven quickly pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Musa's number.

Musa saw Riven's face on her phone and sighed before answering it. "Hello?"

He could hear slight sadness in her voice when she answered.

"Hey baby." Riven tried to sound cheerful.

"Hi..." She said.

"Do you have any plans tonight?"

"Nah. I kinda just wanted to stay in."

"Can you meet me at Doty Park at about 7?"

"Umm. Why Doty Park?"

"You'll see when you get there."

"Oh, alright? I guess I'll see you then."

"Perfect. Thank you. Love you."

"Talk to you later." Musa hung up before tossing her phone on her couch.

Riven closed his eyes slowly.

"What's the matter? She's coming, right?" Helia wondered.

"Yeah. She's coming. She just... She sounded upset with me. I don't blame her at all..."

"Remember why we are doing this. Everything will be fine. Speaking of which. Let me call my lady."

Butterflies fluttered in Flora's stomach as she saw Helia's face on her phone.

"Hey baby!" She answered happily.

"Hello, love. How was class?"

"Boring as usual. How are you doing? I miss you!"

"I miss you too babe. That's why I wanted to see if you are available this evening?"

"I am. I don't have any plans."

"You do now. Can you meet me at Doty Park around 7?"

"Sure! I love the little pond there!"

Helia nodded and smiled. "Okay. Good! I can't wait to see you."

"Me either!"

"I love you."

"I love you too! See you in a little while."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Mitzi glanced at her GroupMe post to see if anyone had responded to covering her shift.

Abigail: "I can pick up Mitzi's shift tonight. I could really use the extra money!"

 _Sweet_! Mitzi thought as relief came over her.

"Mitzi, you are no longer scheduled for a shift tonight. Abigail will take your place." Manager, Arnold had responded.

 _And it's been approved by a manager! This is awesome!_

Mitzi immediately dialed Levi's number.

After several rings, he did not answer, which caused Mitzi's heart to drop just a little.

She decided to shoot a quick text to him letting him know she was available for the night. She set her phone down before removing her jacket and just relaxing on her bed for a while. Even if Levi does stand her up, he at least has tonight off from work and can take time to herself. As much as she loves Flora's company and Levi's company, she does still appreciate her solitude.

After a little over an hour, Mitzi's phone began to ring. She didn't even realize she had dozed off and fallen asleep. She squinted to see Levi calling her back.

"Hello?" She said is a groggy voice.

"I'm so sorry I missed you earlier. I just finished replacing this alternator and battery."

"That's okay. I didn't even know I just fell asleep."

"Oh... I'm sorry. If I knew you were napping I would have texted you instead. I didn't want you to think I was ignoring you or anything."

"You're fine! I got someone to cover my shift."

"That's great news! What would you like to do tonight?"

"Kinda wanted to just keep it easy."

"Like, my place? Or yours?"

"Yes! If that's alright with you."

"That's fine with me. We can order some food and just enjoy each other's company."

"See? That sounds so perfect!"

"Well, when I get off, I'll come home and shower and all that. And would you rather me come to you?"

"If you could, that would be great."

"I can. I don't mind. I'll let you know when I'm leaving the job."

"Okay!"

"See you soon." Levi said before hanging up, feeling slightly victorious every time he had plans to meet with Mitzi.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Several hours had gone by, and the sun was starting to set rather quickly.

Riven and Helia were setting up at Doty Park.

All of the decorations were hanging perfectly. The lights brought in such a cozy feel, and the sheer curtains that accompanied these lights gave a clean and crisp look.

The hearts and stars were evenly distributed throughout the tree branches and glistened beautifully. Lots of silver tinsel in the trees and on the tables as well. Many large candles were seen at the corners of each table.

There was a crockpot full of chicken Alfredo that Helia and Riven had prepared themselves. It is a chilly tonight, so they wanted to make sure there was a nice hot meal to keep warm with.

Musa and Flora had pulled into the parking lot almost simultaneously. Flora got out of her car first, immediately recongizing Musa's car. Musa stood up to see Flora looking confused.

"What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you." Musa hugged Flora.

"Helia told me to meet him here."

"Did he? Riven told me to meet him here too."

"They must both be planning something." Flora put her fingers on her chin.

"They'll probably be at the pond, as opposed to the playground." Musa laughed to herself.

The girls followed the path leading to the pond, but they saw the decorations ahead of time and looked at each other as they approached the floating lights.

"Ah. There they are." Helia said.

"What is this? Surely it wasn't your idea." Musa looked at Riven.

"You'd be surprised..." Helia told Musa.

Riven brought Musa's flowers to her while Helia and Flora greeted each other with a hug.

"Perfect" by Ed Sheeran was playing on the portable speaker and Riven wasted no time in taking Musa by the hand and slow dancing with her. Musa's heart was racing at how romantic and amazing this was!

"This is beautiful." Musa said quietly.

"It's nothing compared to you." Riven responded as he moved his face closer to hers. "Listen... I know I haven't been that great lately. I'm sorry. I am so blessed to have you as my girlfriend, and I want you to never doubt that. I care very deeply for you, Musa. I will be better for you, I promise. I never want you to doubt my feelings for you."

Musa could see the sincerity in his eyes and she believed his every word. "Thank you." Was all she could say because she felt tears forming in her eyes and she placed the side of her face against his sturdy chest.

Meanwhile, Flora and Helia were having their own slow dance together.

"What made you want to do this?" Flora wondered.

"I felt I needed to remind you that you deserve things like this. I want to do things like this for you. This morning, in the shower. That was amazing. But I'm embarrassed at how unromantic it was. It's not how I pictured our first time. So I've done this to try to make it up to you. I feel intensely close to you now. I don't think anyone has ever done anything like this for you before and I want you to know that more of this will come with time."

"Wow... I really don't know what to say.."

"You don't have to say anything. Just enjoy tonight. We made dinner for you girls also in case you get hungry."

"Helia, this is so amazing. I swear you are a movie character."

Helia chuckled as he pulled Flora closer to his chest and continued dancing.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Levi had sent a text message to Mitzi to let her know he was off from work. He took a quick, but thorough, shower before selecting a perfectly white T-Shirt and nice pair of jeans. He applied deodorant and a quick spray of cologne, as to not have too strong of a scent, before heading out of the door and to her place.

It wasn't long before Levi realized that Flora's apartment was not very far from Mitzi. It took all he had to keep from making a surprise visit. He inhaled slowly and deeply as he passed the area close by her apartment and continue on his way to Mitzi.

Mitzi was good at maintaining a clean space, but she did make sure to tidy up a bit extra and she had deep cleaned the bathroom. She had some candles lit and enjoyed the nice aroma they were giving off. It wasn't long before she heard a knock at the door and got up to answer it.

"Hello, gorgeous." Levi said as he took Mitzi into his arms.

"It's so good to see you again." Mitzi smiled.

"Feel like it's been forever." Levi responded as he walked over to the couch, Mitzi quickly taking a spot next to him.

"How have you been? What have you been up to?" Wide- eyed Mitzi asked him.

 _Obsessing over Flora. Wishing I was with her instead of you. Trying to figure out the perfect way to get her back for good._ Levi dared not to speak this out loud.

"Oh, you know. Just work, mostly. The usual." He told her.

"Are you alright? You don't seem like yourself."

 _I have no idea what I'm going to do to get her back! She's with that other guy and he seems Oh, so perfect. But I almost made her a mother. She almost made me a father! The love we had was real and I blew it because I wanted to get high all the time. I was mean to her and I regret it all day every day. I miss having her in my life._

Levi sighed before speaking. "What would you do if you had someone you wanted to be close with, but you have a bad history with?"

"What?" Mitzi's eyebrows raised as her eyes grew in size.

"I'm asking you for advice."

"Is there someone else you'd rather be with?"

"No! A family member."

"Well you have to explain a little bit more so I can understand what you're talking about."

"Fine. It's just a family member. I... I used to have a drug problem. I'm not proud of that time period in my life but I've been clean for two years now. The drugs is part of what pushed this person away from me. And now I'm afraid to approach her and tell her how sorry I am. I'm not sure I can apologize enough. I did awful things. I stole. I would physically hurt people. I'd emotionally hurt people because the only thing I cared about was myself and my high. This family member tried harder than anyone else to help me get, and stay clean and all I ever did was push her away. Yet I wanted to keep her close because she was good for me. She was the best person in my life at that time and now she wants nothing to do with me. She is the reason I got clean. I haven't touched a pain pill or cocaine or anything other than an occasional beer since she decided she had enough of me."

Mitzi's eyes had tears in them. She took a moment before speaking. She placed her hand over Levi's.

"You're going to have to just face her. Tell her everything you just told me. You can't change the past but there is always a chance to create a better future. Look at Flora and I. I never thought I'd be able to call her my friend. And it was mostly my fault. She hadn't done a thing to me except try to be nice. But I pushed her and all of her friends away because... Well. I don't even know why. But she was so super understanding and it took a while for her to see I was being genuine. But she sees it now. She trusts me and we have a good friendship so far. You're going to have to start from the beginning with this family member of yours. Apologize for everything. Everything. But it's more important that you don't forget to thank her and make sure she knows how much you appreciated, and still appreciate her for being such a good influence in your life. That will put the ball in her court. Like you said, you are sober now because of her. I have no doubt that she is amazing. She may or may not be willing to give you another chance to prove yourself. And if she's not, then you'll have to move forward unless there's a time she decides she is ready to let you back in. But she is family. I'm sure she will come around."

 _"_ That's really good advice. I'm sorry to spill everything out to you. I don't mean to dampen the mood."

"You're not! I'm glad you feel like you can open up to me. I'm here for you, I want to help any way I can and try to make your life easier." Mitzi smiled as Levi squeezed her hand a bit tighter.

"I feel a lot better noe that I got that off of my chest."

"Good! Is there anything else on your mind?"

 _"_ I think I'm good for now. You have no idea how much stress feels relieved right now. Do you have Hulu?"

"Oh! Yes! I do! I have a really good series I wanted to watch with you. I watched the first episode but will watch it again with you and if it's the type of show you're into we can totally binge this together!"

"What is it?"

"It's called Blindspot. It's about this woman who is zipped up in a duffle bag in the middle of a city and she doesn't remember who she is, how she got there. She knows nothing about herself but she's covered in tattoos that she doesn't remember getting and each tattoo is a clue that leads to finding out who she is and who did this to her."

"Damn. That sounds pretty good."

"I hope you like it! Okay let me put in an order for some dinner real quick and then we can watch! I'm so excited!"

Levi looked longingly at Mitzi. She really is a good hearted person. She's really sweet and means well. Guilt began to jab Levi in the stomach as he watched her placing the order for dinner. Herr she is workinf and attending college full time and he's just using her. For something that may not even happen. Then he will have lost not one, but two good women. He's so focused on Flora that he doesn't realize he has a great opportunity in front of him.

"Do you like Japanese?" She asked.

"Yeah. If you order Japanese, I'll have chicken and steak. Extra rice, no veggies, please."

"You got it!" She said as she put in his order, and then her own.

"Okay. It'll be about 30 to 40 minutes." She said before connecting Hulu to her flat screen TV and streaming Blindspot to it.

Levi laid back on the couch before Mitzi took hold of one of his feet and began massaging it.

"Are you really doing this?" He asked.

"Yeah? Unless you don't want me to."

"You have no idea how good this feels. I'll get you back!"

"I'm gonna hold you to it." Mitzi giggled as she dug her fingers deep into to the bottom of his foot.


	11. Surprise Visit

_**You guys have been so amazing that I've had extra time lately and decided to give you guys TWO chapters instead of just one! My way of showing some appreciation! They are a bit short though but i hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **The Next Morning**_

 _ **7:12am**_

"Morning, beautiful." Levi softly spoke into Mitzi's ear, causing her cheeks to get super hot.

"Morning." She replied, trying to avoid letting Levi smell her morning breath. Levi slowly came to a sitting position and stretched. He placed himself at the foot of the bed and began massaging Mitzi's foot.

"What are you doing?" She giggled.

"I told you I'd get you back, I didn't realize how tired I was last night until I laid down. I didn't even tell you yesterday that you have a really nice place." Levi told her as he looked around at the photos of her family she had displayed all over her walls.

"It's a start. You'll see a nice place once I have a house, but for now.." Mitzi put her hand up.

"I'm working on that myself. It's a process... Down payments, credit scores, proof of income, so much time and paperwork goes into getting a house."

"You aren't joking. Hey... Are you hungry?"

"I can eat." Levi responded as he realized he had stopped massaging Mitzi's feet.

"Would you like me to make you some breakfast?"

 _Flora used to love making us breakfast. She made the most fluffy waffles, the best biscuits and gravy, amazing omelettes. It was her favorite meal to cook._

Levi blinked hard as he got out of his thoughts.

"If you're up for it. That would be nice. I can help you."

"I've got this. I love to cook!" She stood up with a smile and walked quickly to the kitchen. Levi could hear her shuffling pots and pans around, choosing just the right ones to use. He took a deep breath in and slowly exhaled. He really can't stop thinking about Flora. Perhaps he can't get her back for good, but he definitely didn't like the way she looked at him at the bookstore. She went from appearing at peace to looking absolutely terrified. The way she looked over her shoulder with furrowed eyebrows and pursed lips. He wants to make it up to her somehow. Even if she wants nothing else to do with him. He needs to do like Mitzi said and just face her. Express all of his feelings and if she still hates him, then so be it. He probably deserves that after all the Hell he put her through.

He rubbed his temples momentarily before the smell of bacon and the sweetness of pancakes, or waffles, began to consume the air.

He waited another minute or two before coming out of Mitzi's room. He realized nothing romantic went on last night. He had no urge at all to do more thab just cuddle with her. Maybe that's a Good thing. They aren't in a relationship. But if things keep on, it won't be long before she wants something more. She would be a very good woman to have as his own. Very thoughtful and useful, but that's why he doesn't want her. Not in that way. Levi has come to the realization that he doesn't want to use another woman, his heart is not in this with Mitzi. She seems so invested in him, though. Just like Flora was.

 _I need closure. That's what it is. I'll feel better and be able to make a better decision about Mitzi if I just talk to Flora. I hate obsessing over her. Day in and day out... Sneaking around to try to hust get a glimpse of her. Pushing Mitzi to be close with her so I can get my own peek into Flora's life. I have to talk to her. But without that guy with her. They always seem to be together..._

Levi looked at the night stand and saw Mitzi's phone. He could pose as Mitzi and message Flora from it! No... Because that could be risky. He picked up Mitzi's phone and was surprised to see it had no password. Easily accessible. He listened closely and Mitzi was clearly still occupied in the kitchen. He scrolled through her contacts and saw Flora's number saved, wasting none of his sacred time in saving it into his own phone. He placed Mitzi's phone in the exact spot he had gotten it from.

"Confirm."

"Contact Saved."

His hands began to feel almost clammy knowing that he could call Flora's phone right now. Or text it. Goosebumps came over his skin.

"Levi! Babe! It's readyyy!" Mitzi called from the kitchen. He slipped his phone into his pocket and came out to meet her. On the counter next to stove sat a proud plate of two waffles, 6 strips of bacon, 2 sausage links, 3 over easy eggs and 2 perfectly golden slices of toast.

"Woah... This looks amazing." He said. And it did. He was quite surprised at the result.

"Thank you!" She said as she finished making her own plate. She led him to the small dining table next to the kitchen. He began cutting into the waffle and it was good. Not a Flora waffle, but definitely not a bad one. He hadn't had a home cooked breakfast like this since Flora had left him. Just eating this meal already was bringing him some settled emotions.

"You really can cook." He finally said after he had swallowed a few bites of food.

"You sound like you doubted me." She waved her fork with a slick smile.

"That's not the word I'd use for it. I just had to see for myself. That's all."

"She looked down before speaking. "I'd like to see something for myself, also.." She started. He looked up at her with a slight nervousness.

"Do you see this going anywhere? You know... Us?" She finally asked, leaning back in her chair.

Ah. The dreaded question. Men hate being put on the spot about commitment. Especially with someone they don't know very well.

"Every friendship has the potential to become something more serious." He replied.

"That's not what I'm asking." She said calmly. "Do you have any romantic feelings for me so far? I'm not trying to be pushy, but I just don't have an interest in wasting your time, or mine."

"Of course I have feelings for you. You are so genuine, you're considerate, you're a bit bossy at times which I do like, you're easy to have intelligent conversations with. You're understanding and compassionate."

"I didn't used to be."

"I didn't either... But I feel like I've been having a serious change of heart especially recently."

"What do you mean?" She started eating some bacon.

"You know exactly what I mean." He tried to push the topic off of himself. "You just made friends with someone you've been hostile with for years. You took the initiative. It didn't happen by itself. You created something wonderful and positive all because you walked into something with a new perspective. A new perspective that came out of nowhere."

"It was not out of nowhere. She lost her mother and got excluded from the memorial ceremony. I might be bitchy but I do have a heart. I do still try 5o do the right thing."

"And that's amazing." Levi said, almost in a sarcastic tone that even took him by surprise, slightly hurting Mitzi's feelings.

"You don't want to be in a relationship, do you?"

Levi looked at her long and hard and saw a bit of hope in her eyes, but also saw some pain.

"That tells me enough." She added after he delayed his answer.

"Mitzi, I don't even know where this is coming from. You were just fine."

"It just doesn't make much sense to me. You search for me online. Find me. Ask me out, pretend you actually want to be with me and then decide you seem completely uninterested. Our first night out at dinner? Oh! Or what about when you surprised me after class? Had me all pressed up against the car like you were ready to rip my clothes off? And now you don't want any of that."

"I do want that Mitzi."

"Obviously not with me. You had all night to make a move. Speak your feelings on us. On me. Yet, you were quiet as a mouse. I refuse to chase a man around. I was holding off on saying anything because I didn't want to scare you off but your heart isn't in this, is it?"

Levi had no idea what to say. Mitzi was speaking so calmly, so level-toned. She didn't raise her voice or cuss once.

"You want sex? Is that what you want? Come on, we can."

"I want to know you care for me! I feel like I've already invested more feelings into this than you have."

"I'm not a very emotional or romantic person. Just part of the personality. You know qbiut my past relationship, my serious one. I distance myself and it takes a long time to get through that wall.."

"I understand that but you can't be cold to me just because your ex screwed you over."

Levi's fingers shook. He couldn't stay here another minute without spilling everything to her and that's a chance he can't afford to take. He quickly stood up and grabbef his keys from the kitchen counter.

"Of course. Now you're leaving. Typical man to run away from his problems and walk away from a simple conversation." Mitzi crossed her arms.

It's not a simple conversation!

"I'm sorry I wasted your time. At least it wasn't very long." Was Levi's short response as he headed out of the door. Mitzi's heart sank slightly at the sound of the door closing. She closed her eyes slowly and bit her bottom lip.

* * *

 _ **Helia's Townhouse**_

 _ **9:40am**_

Flora and Helia had gotten up early and had some tea together. Flora was in the middle of helping him put away all of the decorations.

"Last night was so perfect. You guys really outdid yourselves!" Flora complimented.

"Nothing is too good for you, babe." He kissed her forehead.

"I really don't know how I got so lucky to have you. I only wish I met you sooner."

"In a way I'm glad you didn't. Things might not have turned out this way... Everything happens for a reason and at the right time."

Flora felt a sadness flush over her as she thought of her mother, wondering what the reason was and how this could possibly be the right time to lose her.

Helia took Flora into his arms. "Well... Mostly everything..." He said softly into the top of her head.

"Yeah... I think I'm going to go soon." She replied, still thinking of her mother.

"Did I upset you?"

"Not at all I promise!"

"Do you need some down time?" Helia understood that as much as they love spending time together. Flora does appreciate her solitude and she hadn't been by herself in a while.

"Just a little... Is that okay?"

"Of course babe. I'll be here if you need me. If you get lonely just call me. I love you."

"I love you too."

His lips crashed onto hers, she took over and deepend the kiss while wrapping her arms around his neck. With his hands on her hips, he pulled her closer.

She stepped away from him and went out of his front door. The smell of her perfume lingered in front of Helia, momentarily giving the feeling that she was still there. He closed his eyes and breathed her in.

* * *

Levi drove slowly, seeing part of his plan fall apart in front of his eyes. A very important part. But he isn't a very good actor. Guilt, sadness, frustration, and other emotions had been taking over him for a while. Impatience from not getting close to Flora quickly enough. Anger for losing her in the first place. Sadness from missing her. Guilt, for all the times he had done wrong to her.

He inhaled slowly before releasing his breath. He needs to find a way to talk to her.

You have her phone number now.

He smiled to himself as he approached a stop sign and sent a message.

"Hey girl! It's Tecna. I just got a new phone with a new number. Are you busy?"

Flora was pulling into the parking lot of her apartment complex. She parked, turned her car off and headed inside before checking her phone.

Flora: "Okay! Thanks for sending it to me. No, I'm not busy. Are you okay?"

Levi: "Is it okay if I come by? I just need a friend to talk to... I don't want to interrupt your time with your man."

Flora: "Don't be silly! Of course you can come by. He's at his place. I just left from there."

Flora really wasn't up for company, but if her friend needs her, she isn't going to say 'no'. She knows Tecna would be there for her any time no matter what.

Levi: "Okay I'll see you soon."

Flora: "Alright. Drive safely!"

Levi tossed his phone in the passenger seat , slightly applying more pressure to the gas pedal as he drove to Flora's apartment.

About 15 minutes later, Flora heard a knock on the door. She completely assumed it was Tecna.

"Come in! It's unlocked!" She said cheerfully.

Flora had her back turned to the door as she poured two glasses of wine. She took one in each hand.

"So tell me what's on your mind..." Flora's words slowly faded as she turned around to realize who had really come through the door.

Her eyes grew as big as dinner plates and tears began to fill her beautiful green eyes.

"Get out..." She said, so quietly that even she could barely hear it.


	12. So much for Closure

"Please. I'm not here to cause trouble." Levi tried as he cautiously stepped closer to Flora.

Flora ran a few feet to her right and grabbed a kitchen knife from the block and held it up.

"How did you find me?!" She demanded.

"Put the knife down... And let me explain."

"No! Get the fuck out! Now!"

This took him by slight surprise as Flora rarely ever utters a curse word. She's known for finding clean alternatives.

"Don't be scared of me! I came to apologize to you. Look, I know there is nothing I can say to you to make anything right. I did horrible things to you that I can never forgive myself for. But I still love you. I've always loved you, Flora."

"You're right. There _is_ nothing you can say. Don't waste your breath." She backed away another foot.

"You don't understand. I have to get this off my chest. _To you_. I can't handle it anymore Flora. All the bad things I did to you literally consume all my thoughts every day, all day, for the last two years. I didn't get clean when I was with you. But I've been clean for two years _because_ of you. Thank you for my sobriety. Thank you for being there for me through it all. I can't apologize enough to you... You deserve everything positive and good and-"

"I finally have it! So stop trying to ruin it. I can't ever trust people like they deserve because of you. I've lived in fear since I left you! And you came back just as I was about to forget you. You made me think everything was my fault. You cheated on me. You treated me like a piece of trash. I loved you with everything I had and it was all for nothing! And now you want to weasel back in because someone better is actually treating me like I always deserved." A few tears ran down her cheeks as she realized she also had things she needed to say to him.

"I place the blame on myself. You are far too perfect to mess anything up. If I could do it all differently, believe me I would. It's the pills that got me. The cocaine. It all clouded my judgement. I'm not making an excuse but you know I was a different person after I developed my addiction. But it was my stupid choice to do drugs in the first place. I haven't touched anything but alcohol since you left. I'm not trying to get you back. I know I can't. It seems like that guy you are with now really does make you happy. I'm sorry for being so aggressive with you before. I'm sorry for being psycho enough to show up like this but I needed to tell you these things so I can try to move on too. I wasn't always a monster, you know it. And our relationship was not always a bad one."

Flora finally placed the knife back in it's slot in the knife block.

"I'm glad you're sober..." She spoke. Her peaceful tone of voice made Levi's heart feel like it had stopped beating momentarily.

"I wouldn't be if it weren't for you. Listen, I know you hate me but-"

"I could never hate you, Levi." She softly admitted.

"Really? After everything?"

"Yes, really. You were my first everything."

"We were almost parents together."

"Everything happens for a reason. That obviously wasn't meant to be. I know I promised I would stay with you-"

"I understand why you didn't, Flora. I should have never been as aggressive as I was when we saw each other last. I've been holding on to your last promise to try to take the heat off of myself. I'm the one who fucked everything up and I have to go on and know you'll never be mine ever again. I lost the best thing that ever happened to me and it's all my own fault. I'm surprised you're still standing here talking to me."

"Everybody needs closure. So I'll give you yours. I appreciated all the good times we had together. I loved the relationship we had before you turned to the drugs. I feel like I've left a big impact on you. You have to move on. I've harboured many negative feelings and baggage from our relationship that I'm finally able to start moving on. You need to be able to do the same. Okay? No hard feelings. We can be on okay terms."

"It would mean so much to be able to at least be friends."

"I said we are on okay terms. That doesn't make you my friend. I don't think you can handle being friends with me. Especially seeing me with Helia all of the time. It's just going to cause you more problems. So anything else you need to say, let's just say it and move forward."

"I'm the one Mitzi was seeing." Levi closed his eyes.

"What?" Flora blinked quickly.

"I found her on Facebook. I asked her out. She told me about you and what you've been going through. I encouraged her to try to be nice to you. I was trying to find a way to get close to you without looking like a crazy ex boyfriend."

"So she's only been nice to me because you sent her to me?!"

"Don't be upset at her, please. She is being for real. She doesn't even know that you and I know each other. I swear. So whatever she's done with you, and for you, she's been true. But I did have a place in kickstarting your friendship with her. She's not even interested in seeing me anymore."

"That's no surprise." Flora crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Because I'm not interested in a romantic relationship with her. I guess at first, if it happened, it happened. But she isn't you. I couldn't see her without comparing her to you constantly. I can't see any woman without wishing she was you. And I can't make it stop."

"Yes, you can. Mitzi is a really good girl. Look, I know she can be a lot but you have to tell her the truth."

"I can't. It doesn't even matter. We aren't even going to see each other any more so it would literally do nothing but piss her off and probably make her hate you all over again."

"If you say so..." Flora shrugged.

"Come here, please." Levi spoke softly as he opened his arms.

"What are you-"

"Shhh... It's okay..." He said gently as he took her into his arms and began to sway slowly with her just like she loved. His eyes turned into silent waterfalls as he realized this would be the last time he would get to hold her this way.

"I love you too much, Flora." He choked through his sobs as he squeezed her a bit tighter. With caution, she wrapped her arms around him too.

"I can't say I love you, too, Levi. But I can say that you do hold a spot in my heart. You were a big part of my life for a long time." She backed away and he didn't fight to keep her closer, despite how much he wanted to.

"There will never be another Flora and Levi story." He admitted. "We really were something special."

"Yes, but it transitioned into something else. I know you picture us getting back together. Even if we ever did, it just wouldn't be the same. I'm sorry but my heart just would not be in it. It would never work. The same way you compare Mitzi and other women to me now, I would just be thinking about Helia the whole time." She casually admitted.

Levi placed his right hand over her left cheek. When she didn't reject it, he placed his other hand over her remaining cheek and drew his face closer to hers. Before she could react, Levi's lips had invited themselves to meet with hers.

Finally. He had waited two years to be able to taste her again. Flora's hands found themselves over his wrists and she squeezed tightly, causing Levi to deepen the kiss. She was taken off guard as Her thoughts were scattered. Her heart was racing as feelings from the past began rushing through her mind. She was having short visions of the good times she and Levi had together. He pulled her face even closer. She remembered bad things. Confusion was the next feeling to come over her as reality was setting in. She saw Helia's face in her mind as her heart dropped. She removed Levi's firm hands from her face and backed away, Levi's eyes still closed. She stood there silent, with her shaking fingertips over her parted lips. She began breathing rapidly and immediately felt guilty as she looked at her ex boyfriend who had a satisfied smile on his face.

"You didn't think about him hard enough just now." He said, victoriously.

"No! That wasn't supposed to happen. I didn't- I wasn't- I don't-" she pressed her back up against the wall as he stepped closer and placed his hands on the wall, slightly above the top of her head on either side.

"Oh, you don't have to be ashamed or embarrassed. I love you too, Flora." He said before placing one hand on the side of her neck and his lips on her jawline on the opposite side, giving Flora chills and goosebumps.

"Levi. Stop! Please." She tried to move but the hand on her neck kept her in place. He opened his mouth a generously and began sucking on her neck. She realized what he was doing. He was giving her a hickey!

"Levi! Stop!" She desperately tried to escape his grasp but he only sucked harder. He was taking care not to cause her any pain.

He finally stepped back from her as he looked at the dark purple lovebite on her neck.

"That should stay for a while." He smirked.

"What the fuck are you thinking?!" She demanded with her hand over the hickey.

"I know how you feel about cheating... Helia deserves to know the truth. Should I tell him? Or do you want to wait for him to see that for himself?" Levi asked in a sinister tone as he gestured to her neck.

"You haven't changed at all!" A few stray tears fell down her face.

"It's okay. Calm down... I know you never cheated on me. But now, you _have_ cheated on Helia." Levi raised one eyebrow.

"No I didn't! I didn't start any of that! None of that was supposed to happen."

"Yet you didn't stop it, either."

"You wouldn't get off of me! I tried to get you off my neck!"

"But you didn't try to get my lips off of yours. I think that's what he will care about most."

Flora stood in disbelief, her shaking fingertips still over her neck as Levi made his way to the door.

"Oh. And by the way. That yellow and pink gift bag was from me. I hope you loved it."

Rage filled Flora's being as she threw the closest object to her, an empty coffee mug. Levi dodged it by closing the door just in time and left as the ceramic mug shattered into a million pieces.

Flora ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror in absolute disgust. It was bad. So bad. the hickey is HUGE and so dark! All the make up in the world can't cover it. Her hands began sweating as she paced back and forth on the verge of tears. She wanted so badly to call Helia but couldn't bring herself to grab her phone.

* * *

 _ **This chapter even surprised me. I had gotten like a 3 fourths of the way through it and accidentally clicked out of the page and only half the chapter was saved! I hsd to re write the rest! And as I did... Different things started going thrpugh my mind but I think its a nice twist! We needed to shake things up a bit**_


	13. Flee the Scene

Flora still stood in disbelief in her bathroom. She kept her hand over her neck. Perhaps if she kept it there long enough it would make this awful love Mark disappear. Maybe it would even turn back time and she would have stabbed Levi the second she saw him.

She was finally trying to process everything, although She still didn't understand. He came to her and took her into his arms. She never went running to him. He had manipulated her just like he had always done! He knows she has a good heart and he used it to his own advantage. He just spoke so gently and was so... Non- aggressive. She didn't feel afraid at all! It was like he was the real Levi, the old Levi. When he touched her face, she should have known what he was going to do next but for some reason it just didn't register until his tongue met hers.

* * *

Levi had pulled into a corner gas station to fill up his car. When his tank was full, he placed himself into the driver's seat and pulled his phone from his pocket. He looked up the name "Helia" on Facebook.

 _There you are.._

He clicked on a photo of Helia with Flora. Lots of recent posts, so Levi knew this page is active.

 _Message_.

Levi screenshotted part of the text conversation between himself and Flora:

 _ **Levi: "Is it okay if I come by? I just need a friend to talk to... I don't want to interrupt your time with your man."**_

 _ **Flora: "Don't be silly! Of course you can come by. He's at his place. I just left from there."**_

 _ **Levi: "Okay I'll see you soon."**_

 _ **Flora: "Alright. Drive safely!"**_

 _ **"Had a beautiful time with Flora. She truly is such a masterpiece. She made sure to let me know I have a place in her heart even after all this time."**_

 _Levi was now heading straight back to Mitzi's apartment_

* * *

Helia was making himself a ham and cheese sandwich when he heard his phone buzzing. Assuming it may be Flora, he grabbed it.

 _ **New Message Request**_

The first thing Helia saw was the screenshot. Levi definitely had texted Flora, no names were saved, just two numbers and Helia would recognize her phone number anywhere.

Helia felt his blood immediately become steamy hot. He looked at his sandwich as his appetite disappeared. Levi was still typing.

"She left the door unlocked for me and she even told me that even after all this time I hold a place in her heart that can't be replaced. I wasn't sure I believed her until we shared a passionate kiss. You don't have to believe me. I accessed her tender, beautiful neck to leave her a comforting reminder of our time together today. (;"

Helia's phone was dancing in his now shaking hand. He stood up and full forcefully threw his fist into a wall while shouting in anger. He quickly grabbed his keys and literally ran out of the door. Ran to his car, earning confused looks from passerby's. He pulled out of the parking lot so quickly and zoomed down the road. No fear of a cop. Matter of fact, he _dares_ a cop to try to pull him over.

Clearly it took no time for him to show up at Flora's apartment. He threw his car into the closest parking spot he could find and ran as fast as he could up the stairwell. He didn't even knock, the door was locked. He searched for her spare key and unlocked the door once he found it. He didn't see Flora which sent him into even more panic. He ran into the bathroom and saw her there sitting on the toilet with her hand covering one side of her neck, tears just pouring down her face. She looked up with fear and surprise, and then relief to see Helia.

"Helia..." She slowly stood up. He hadn't said a word yet.

He silently showed her the messaes from Levi.

"I'm so sorry..." Was all she could say.

Still silent, he stepped closer to her and gently grabbed hold of her wrist. She resisted him trying to move it.

"You don't want to see this... Believe me."

"What has he done to you?" Helia replied in a tone of voice that was almost scary.

"He... I didn't know it was him... He posed as T-Tecna. When he came I thought he was her. And he-he-" Flora didn't realize she'd have this much trouble trying to explain.

"Did he hurt you?"

"Not physically."

"Did he kiss you?"

Flora looked into Helia's eyes and shame covered her face as she slowly nodded. Helia took a deep breath in and closed his eyes.

"It's not what you think. I didn't do it! I didn't think he would do that. We were talking. He acted like he wanted closure so he could finally move on. I know what that feels like so I gave him a chance... Things were fine! I thought he was going to leave soon and he grabbed my face and I... I didn't react quickly enough..."

"Did his tongue touch yours?"

"Yes... I don't even know how long it lasted. I yelled at him for maming that move... And the next thing I knew, my back was against the wall next to the kitchen and his mouth was on my neck. He held me still! I tried to move! I tried to get him off me... Please don't think I enjoyed it."

"Let me see." Helia demanded. He had never sounded so... Scary. Maybe it was because Flora's nerves were already shot.

Flora held her breath as she finally removed her hand. Helia gently rubbed his thumb over the large purple circle on her neck. All he could picture was Levi with his hands and mouth all over Flora.

"Please don't be angry at me! I didn't do any of this on purpose!"

I'm not angry at you. I'm angry at that bastard! He waited until you were alone! He knew if he said the right things that you would listen. I fucking hate that piece of shit for doing this to you!" Helia's voice sounded 3 times louder because of the echo in the bathroom. When he realized how nuch it was scaring Flora he settled down.

"I love you... I know you didn't purposely cheat on me. You didn't know any of this would happen." He told her gently.

"When I first saw him come through the door, I grabbed a knife. I should have just stabbed him."

"He knew exactly what he was doing. We can't let this seperate us. That's what he wants. That's why I never messaged him back. I had to get your side. He wanted me to leave you so he can come back."

"I don't even want to live here anymore..."

"Come stay with me. I doubt he knows where I live."

"The bag came from him."

"What bag?"

"The yellow and pink gift bag that had no name... It came from him. He told me. He's also been seeing Mitzi. He tried to use her to get close to me but it didn't work out so well for him."

"You have to tell her."

"He said they aren't seeing each other anymore."

"Do you really believe that? He probably knked you and Mitzi are becoming friends. She's the piece that's still holding him in. He probably asks her about you."

Fear began to fill Flora's being once more. "I have to call her."

"Let's figure out what we are going to do, first."

"You're right. I can talk to her another time. Is it too hasty if I say I want to pack my things, like, yesterday?"

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Mitzi demanded.

"I'm so sorry about earlier."

"You don't even want to be with me so stop wasting my time. Just go." She said, nonchalantly.

Levi placed on hand on the back of her head and the other hand took her waist. He replayed the kiss he had with Flora and he kissed Mitzi with deep passion. When he felt her returning the kiss, He softly kicked the door closed with his foot as his hand traveled up Mitzi's shirt, thankful she wasn't resisting. Her breast felt similar in size to Flora, causing Levi's member to become stiff.

"Is this all you want? You just want sex?" Mitzi finally asked when their mouths seperated.

"No... I want _you_." He said with his eyes still closed and imagining Flora.

Mitzi didn't realize how badly she also wanted some relief. She hadn't had sex in a very long time and Levi seems like a good candidate so far. She figured she would get something for herself out of this.

Levi placed his mouth over Mitzi's neck, just like he did with Flora. He nibbled and sucked, resulting in goosebumps covering Mitzi's body. She moaned softly, causing Levi to become slightly more aggressive. She placed her hand on the back of his neck and gently dug her nails across it, sending Levi over the edge. He took his shirt off quickly, revealing his tanned, defined muscles.

She smirked as she removed her blouse and bra, boasting her perfectly sized breasts. Levi looked at them and all he could do was remember the way Flora looks without a shirt on. He put a hand over each breasts and squeezed as he groaned. He then put his hands over the back of Mitzi's thighs and lifted her up so he was carrying her. She wrapped her long legs around his waist and gently scratched her nails over his upper back as he brought her to her bed before carefully tossing her down onto her back. She couldn't help but be turned on at the sight of his muscular body crawling over hers. Her fingertips showed his abdomen muscles lots of appreciation as he removed his pants and then boxers. His size was bigger than Mitzi had guessed.

His mouth covered her supple nipple while his hand massaged the other breast, causing Mitzi to arch her back and moan loudly. She dug her fingernails into his back, Flora used to do the same thing when she was very turned on. He couldn't wait any longer! He unbuttoned her pants and threw them aside. He nearly ripped her thong when he took it off and threw it wherever. He shoved two of his fingers into Mitzi's opening, feeling how much she really did want him. She was extremely wet. All he could feel was Flora's ladypart. He liked to make sure Flora got her pleasure, so he circled his middle finger over Mitzi's most sensitive area, her clit. Her rubbed it gently but quickly as she moaned his name. The bedroom was dim and her eyes were closed, so he closed his and continued seeing Flora in his mind.

"Oh... I'm almost there... Ah... Ah..." She cried out as Levi rubbed her clit even faster, completing her orgasm.

Mitzi generously spread her legs. "I know you long you've wanted this... Now it's your turn." She breathed heavily through her words.

 _Two years_... He thought as he shoved his member straight into Mitzi's core. All of it. She gasped as It caused a slight discomfort for her until he leaned over her. He buried his face into the nook of her shoulder and neck as he grabbed two handfuls of her long hair. He could feel her insides still throbbing from her orgasm.

Flora was the only thing he could see and hear. It wasn't Mitzi's voice or body, it was Flora's and Levi thrusted as hard and fast as he could. In his mind he was finishing what he started earlier with his ex girlfriend. And Mitzi was playing the part perfectly. He could feel his orgasm coming and quickly pulled himself out of her, sending his seed all over her stomach.

"Fuck..." He whispered as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Oh my God..." Mitzi whispered. "I don't think I've ever had it that good." She softly admitted as she sat up. She grabbed some tissues from the box on her nightstand and wiped Levi's seed off of her stomach.

"You're not so bad yourself." He said as he dressed himself.

"So that's it, then?" She asked as she put on some underwear and a bra.

"What do you mean?" He asked as he continued to dress himself.

"That meant nothing to you, did it? Just a steamy sex session." She asked.

"That meant more to me than you'll ever know."

She rolled her eyes and smiled as she headed to the bathroom to freshen up. She noticed something in the mirror.

"Oh. Someone wanted to make their presence known." She said as she noticed a small bruise-like mark on the side of her neck. Not nearly the size or darkness of Flora's, but still enough to speak for itself.

"Glad you understand." He replied.

"So is this just what we're going to be?" She said as she came back into the bedroom and put on a blouse.

"Here you come again with the questions."

"I think you want to be friends with benefits. You could have just said so. I had no idea that's how you were in bed. Just don't sleep with anyone else, and niether will I. Can you stick with that?"

"Sure." He said plainly, causing Mitzi to get annoyed.

"Wow, Levi. Still nothing. Still no emotion. No feeling behind your words."

"I told you I'm not the emotional type. I'm not sure you can handle being friends with benefits. You'll want more and I can't promise I can give that to you." Levi lied. He has plenty of emotion, just not for Mitzi.

"Alright. Well. You can leave whenever you're ready." Mitzi crossed her arms and walked out of the room, feeling slightly dispapointed in herself for letting her feelings get in the way once again. She even tried to make a deal she thought he wanted and he still didn't care.

Levi grabbed his keys and started out of the door.

"See you next time." He said before he left. Mitzi's eyes began to water as she shook her head. She had no idea she would have these types of feelings for Levi and as much as she hates to admit it , her feelings for Levi have now grown and she wasn't sure what to do about any of it.

* * *

 _ **Thank you all for staying tuned! Lots of curveballs in these last couple of chapters and I hope to throw a couple more, and then settle the story down and bring it to a nice ending soon!**_


	14. Change of Plans

_**Flora's Apartment**_

"I have to talk to my landlord. Maybe she will give me at least a partial refund on the rent I paid for this month." Flora said as she held Helia's hand.

"Even if she doesn't agree, it's just money. Your safety is much more important than any amount of money." Helia responded.

"You still sound really upset... I hope so much you aren't mad at me. I seriously had no clue any of this was going to happen." Flora rubbed her arm as she looked down.

"I'm upset I wasn't here to protect you. I'm upset he ever came here in the first place and used your good heart against you. I could never be angry at you, no matter what. You are my angel and you haven't done anything wrong..." Helia gently stroked Flora's cheek as she looked into his eyes.

"I appreciate that but I should be able to be and feel safe in my own home. Like, how long has he know I've lived here? And what if he knows where you live? He's bound to be watching us move my stuff out and follow us to your place."

"We have to go to the police. Get a restraining order and then he has to leave you be." Helia suggested as he moved his fingertips through her hair.

"I'm not sure that's going to work. Most men just see it as a piece of paper. Especially men like him." Flora shook her head.

"At least it's something to hold on to in case he does continue to stalk and harrass you. Excuse me, _sexually_ harrass you. He can get charged big time. Even if the order doesn't keep him away, it's a written legal document proving that he's given you issues already and it would only help you if we have to court over him."

Flora looked at Helia bewildered and fearful. She could feel her heart rate increasing.

"I can't take him to court. I don't have it in me for this. I still have to find a way to get back to Arizona for my mom's..." Her sentence faded as she collected her thoughts. "I have to go back to Arizona to stay."

"What?"

"Yes! My family is there. Would you want to come with me?"

"Babe... I'd go anywhere with you, but what about your friends? And some of my family is here. It doesn't seem right to flee the state just because of a crazy ex."

Flora began to pace up and down the hallway. Helia was right, that's a big transition and a big commitment, especially seeing as their relationship is still very new.

"You're right... I don't want to rip you away from everything." She sounded a bit more calm, ready to think logically. "Fine. Let's go to the police station and see if they can help."

* * *

 ** _Local Police Station_** :

Detective Hancock: "Okay, so let me make sure I have this correct. Your ex, who you were with for ample amount of time came to your home, that you knew he was coming to, came through the door in which you had left unlocked. You told him he could come inside. You two had a civil, pleasant conversation ending in, as you said, a kiss, and the hickey on your neck. You mentioned your boyfriend to him and _That's_ when you told him to leave."

Anger was very visible on both Helia and Flora's faces.

"No, sir. I did not tell him he could come in. Well, I did. But I was not aware it was him, as I received a text message from a new number. As I stated to you a moment ago, I was unaware he was posing as my close friend. _That's_ why I left my door unlocked. He didn't shout or say his name. I had no way to know it was him. He knocked and I assumed it was my female friend at the door... Not my ex boyfriend." Flora defended.

Detective Hancock: "You have a window on your door, or perhaps a peephole, correct?"

Flora does have a small circular peephole on her door, so she nodded.

Detective Hancock: "Right. Might have been wise to check that first." Hancock winked at her. "Now, When you initially saw that it was him, did you ask him to leave?"

Flora: "Yes! Of course! I grabbed a kitchen knife and told him to get the "F" out! I demanded to know how he found out where I lived and he refused to leave, he refused to tell me how he found me. Sir, he's clearly been stalking me for who knows how long and I don't feel safe in my home anymore. I need a restraining order against him, please. He even left an unnamed bag recently before any of this."

Hancock: "Did he? And what were the contents of the bag?"

Flora: "Oh... A love note... A vase of flowers... Cupcakes.." Her voice became smaller as Hancock made her feel like she really was overreacting.

Hancock looked at Flora dumbfoundedly : "Ah. So no threatening notes. Nothing dangerous or harmful was in this bag?"

Flora sunk back in her chair. "No, sir." She said quietly with watery eyes.

Detective Hancock: "Back to what else you told me. You didn't mention anything about a knife until now. So, you threatened this man's life with a weapon, which, by the way, is against the law. Especially since he caused you no physical harm? He came to apologize to you for the bad things that happened in your relationship, and what did you say... Hug? He Gabe you a big hug. And then he touched your face and leaned in to kiss you with no resistance from you?" Hancock raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

Flora: "I grabbed a knife because I'm terrified of him! He used to cheat on me. We used to get into physical altercations in our relationship. That's why I left him and never looked back! Please, can you stop making him the victim and give me a restraining order in case he comes back. By the way, I believe it's also illegal to stalk to other civilians. And I had no idea he was going to sexually harrass me!" Flora crossed her arms and leaned back.

Detective Hancock rolled his eyes and shook his head as he turned to the side in his rolling chair: "I'm afraid I can't issue the restraining order."

Flora threw her hands in the air. "What?! Why not?!"

Detective Hancock: "Leaving a kind gift bag, Showing up to your house unexpectedly, to be nice to you and then leaving after you pulled a knife on him and threw a glass mug at him is not grounds for a restraining order. He jas broken no laws. He's caused you no physical harm and has not done damage to your property or belongings, nor has he even threatened you. But _you_ on the other hand-"

Flora: "This is insane! I can't believe you are making me the bad guy!" Flora stood up.

Detectice Hancock: "You're doing that to yourself, ma'am."

Helia: "With all due respect, you can't just leave this case the way. We came here for help. This is extrememly unprofessional. My girlfriend should not have to live in fear because of-"

Detective Hancock leaned in closer to Helia. "There _is_ no case. Son, I suggest you look at the bigger picture here. Perhaps your girlfriend was feeling guilty because of the actions shared with this ex boyfriend." He stood up and gently slammed his pen onto his desk. "I'd be just as frustrated as you, young man. But no physical harm was done to anyone or anything in this matter. I can't just hand out restraining orders and other legal papers without solid reason. This is simply a he-said she-said matter. Now if you'll excuse me, I have real victims with real cases to work on."

Flora: "I feel sorry for those victims because you're a fucking asshole! You're seriously defending him. You are just like him."

Detective Hancock looked at Flora in anger and astonishment as she made her way to the entrance of the station. She shoved the door open furiously, not even taking notice of the fact that other people were on the opposite side of it.

"Babe.. Look, I know you're angry-" Helia gently grabbed her arm.

"Angry? You think I'm angry? I'm enraged! I knew we should have never come here! I told you! He even tried to turn everything around on me! And he pretty much accused me of cheating on you! What the actual fuck?" Flora began to lower her voice as she leaned her face closer to Helia's. "The justice system is screwed up. Point blank. I don't know why, I don't care why. But there are women who get beaten, aggressively raped, trying to fight for any ounce of self they have left and immediately come here for help, to get treated just like I did! I'm honestly thankful that Levi didn't rape me, or try to because if I came here with that and got treated this way, I'd be in jail for assaulting a person of authority." She finished through rapid , hot breaths. "They need to hire me here. I'd actually help people. Women, men, or otherwise. Nobody deserves to feel this way."

"Hey... Hey..." Helia held Flora close to his chest. "It's going to be okay. We will get this will figured out. You know the truth. I know the truth. It's going to alright. I don't know how, but we will take care of this. Even if I have to handle Levi myself." Helia spoke very gently to her, feeling guilty now for bringing her here in the first place.

Flora knew Helia was only trying to help. A thought quickly came across her mind. "Mitzi! I have to call her!" Flora quickly grabbed her phone from her pocket.

"Hello?" Mitzi answered after 3 rings.

"I'm so glad you answered! It's Flora."

"Hey! What's going on?"

"I need to talk to you, in person, please."

"Is everything okay? Are you alright?"

"I will be.. I just need you to come by if you aren't too busy, please."

"Oh, okay. Sure! I can come by now if you like?"

"That would be great."

"Okay see you in a few!" Mitzi hung up the phone.

Flora and Helia went to his car. They should both get to Flora's apartment around the same time.

* * *

Mitzi pulled into Flora's parking lot and headed up the stairwell, then giving Flora's door a gentle knocking.

Flora opened it. "I'm so glad you're here!" Flora hugged Mitzi.

"I'm glad you invited me! I kind of have some things to get off my chest too! Girl. Things have been so stressful lately!" Mitzi rubbed her temples.

"For you too?"

"Well I've just been having issues with my boy toy. Nothing important." Mitzi said as she shrugged, trying not to sound too bothered.

"I know... I've been having problems with him too..." Flora said, not knowing how else to start this conversation.

"At least yours is here with you. Oh, and it looks like you two had a _good_ time!" Mitzi said with a huge teasing smile as she pointed out Flora's neck.

"Mitzi... This isn't from Helia.."

Mitzi blinked quickly a few times. "Oh, I must be confused. I thought you two were.." Mitzi moved her pointer finger back and forth between Helia and Flora.

Flora took a deep breath in. "This is from Levi. And that gift bag, Mitzi, That was from him too."

Mitzi looked taken completely off guard. "Levi? _My_ Levi?" She said in a soft voice. Her heart grew heavy as everything started to make more sense. "That's why he doesn't want to be with me! Because he wants you! It wasn't a family member he was telling me about, he was asking me how to get you back. Flora! How could you?! I thought we were friends! What the Hell?! And how are you okay with this?!" She shouted at Helia with her hands in fists.

"No! It's not like that! I swear! Look we broke up two years ago and he showed up here randomly. I don't even know how he knows where I live! I didn't know it was him! He texted me from I guess his own phone number pretending to be Tecna needing a friend so he showed up. He sounded so sincere and then he got close to me and the next thing I knew I was backong away from him and he had me against the wall when he did this." Flora touched her neck. "Mitzi, I promise I want nothing to do with him. I don't think you do either. But I needed to tell you the truth." The more times Flora told this story, the sicker it made her feel.

Mitzi sighed, clearly at a similar level of being upset as Flora was.

"I believe you." Mitzi closed her eyes slowly.

"Good! Because the Detective at the police station literally tried to make it seem like it was all my fault and like I wanted it. I had no idea you two even knew each other."

"Well I'm glad we do, because if not, I'm not sure I'd have had the courage to speak to you. Granted... He pushed me to try to be your friend for his own gain, but I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"Maybe you and I _can_ work together." Flora placed her fingertips over her chin.

"What do you mean?"

"Have you seen him recently?" Flora wondered.

"Literally right before you called me, he had left my place."

"Did he say anything important?"

"Ha! There wasn't really much talking." Mitzi joked, but then dropped her face a bit, holding obvious shame.

"Yeah, he's definitely been on one lately. I wonder if we can trick him somehow." Flora suggested.

"Trick him, like how?" Mitzi looked curious.

"I don't know yet. Nevermind it was just a dumb thought." Flora crossed her arms.

"I have a bad idea! Maybe you can agree to meet with him." Mitzi replied with her pointer finger up.

"Have you lost your marbles?! I don't want to get anywhere near him!"

"Hear me out." Mitzi signaled a 'calm down' motion with her hands. "Agree to go somewhere private with him. Somewhere waaaay out of the way. If you get off on exist 122A, and follow that road to the first light, take a right, and it'll take you down a very long country road. Helia and I will discreetly follow you." Mitzi looked at Helia's listening eyes. "And you can lure him away from his car, Helia and I will slice a tire or two and get you the hell out of there and ditch him."

"That sounds like a Lifetime movie. I don't think it's going to work at all. And what's the point of leaving him there anyway? He's going to find his way back. And following him to slice his tires... What if he presses charges for that?" Flora pointed out.

"And when he does come back, you won't be here!" Mitzi raised both hands in the air with a huge smile. "You'll be living with one of your friends, or with your prince here. Levi won't know where to find you! As far as pressing charges, he won't. You've already gone to the police to try to get them to help and you felt you had no choice but to take things into your own hands."

"Does he know where we go to school? He might wait there and follow me."

"Would you be willing to switch to online classes?"

"You know what? At first, I was actually going along with this plan but I can't stay sheltered inside forever. I'm willing to just leave the state." Flora began rubbing the back of her neck.

"Wait! Mr. Nolan might help!" Mitzi said, brightly.

"How can our medical professor possibly help with this?"

"He is a papa bear! We're his cubs and you're a special cub to him for some reason. If he gets wind that someone is giving you problems, he would probably personally keep Levi off campus permanently. He'd protect any of us!"

Flora nodded slowly. Mitzi does make very good points. "Okay. I'll talk to him for sure and see what he says. But I still think something will go wrong."

"I told you it was a bad idea. But do you have a better one?" Mitzi poked Flora's shoulder with her pointer finger.

Helia and Flora looked at each other silently.

"Then it's game on." Mitzi looked victorious already.

"But we need to take all precaution if we're going to do this." Helia chimed in. "I need to borrow your phone, babe. And your laptop."

She went to the coffee table to unlock her laptop and proceeded to hand her phone over to Helia when he and Mitzi came to join Flora on the couch.

"What are you doing?" Flora leaned over curiously.

"I am installing a tracking program on your phone. It's discreet, but even if you are somewhere where reguar cell service is not available, we will still be able to see where you are and follow. I'm having to sync to my phone as well." Helia said, still concentrated on his work.

"I can't believe you're actually okay with this." Flora rested her chin on her hand.

"Sending my girlfriend off with her obsessed ex, I'm not okay with. But in the end if it gets him far away from you... Since the law obviously doesn't want to help, it's at least worth trying. I don't know what else to do at this point. If I talk to him it's just going to fuel his fire and make him try even harder. You know him better than any of us. I trust you, Flora. You're the only one who has a chance of getting through to him. I don't think he is an awful person, I think he's done terrible things and we need to try a different approach. If I come at him aggressively, like I want to, it's going to cause a bigger and longer battle." Helia looked into Flora's eyes.

"Trying... I don't like all of this uncertainty. What if he murders me? Have you guys ever seen the ID Channel? People do crazy things." Flora grew more concerned.

"The way he talked about you, now that I know it's you he was talking about, I know he won't lay a finger on you. What I'm worried about is the aftermath." Mitzi said.

"Yeah, me too. I already played nice once long enough to escape from him and I've been fearful ever since. If I do this again and he finds out it was all a huge plot, it could be very bad. I don't even think you guys realize." Flora looked at the carpet.

"It's going to be okay. I promise. We will be right there! Well not right there but closeby! He won't do anything to you." Mitzi looked sincere.

"He might do something to one of you. He isn't an enemy you want to have." Flora retorted.

"I'm looking forward to that. I wish he would, I truly do." Helia was so serious, so calm, but that only made his anger a bit scarier. Flora looked at him longingly, loving how protective he was over her but also feeling her heart trust Helia's judgement. If this really wasn't okay, Helia would never have agreed. The tracking program was finished imbedding into Flora's phone and he placed it on her lap before rubbing her thigh.

"I'm so scared he's going to make moves on me." Flora admitted.

"He will. I trust you to make the right choices." Helia responded with one of his fists balled up, feeling uneasy about this whole ordeal.

"Do I just message him?" Flora asked after some awkward moments of silence had passed.

"No.. He needs to hear your voice. You should call him. Give me your phone, I'll give you his number." Mitzi said.

"Are we doing this right now?!" Flora was wide eyed as her frightened heart raced while passing her phone over to Mitzi.

"You know what? We might as well. Tell him you've thought about everything and started missing him from the minute he walked out of the door and you want him to come get you." Mitzi before giving her friend's phone back.

"Gross!" Flora rolled her eyes. "Alright... You guys need to move your cars first. Maybe park at the complex across the street so you can still see, then follow?"

"Flora. I love you. I'm sorry this is happening, but I'm pretty positive that it just might work." Helia hugged Flora.

"I'm sorry it's happening too..." Flora replied.

"You're also going to have to play the part, Flora. You're going to have to actually act like you missed him." Mitzi pointed out.

"Yeah... I know." Flora's green eyes looked into her boyfriend's intense set.

"Let's do this..." Mitzi said gently as she tugged Helia's wrist before he planted a sweet kiss on Flora's soft lips. Flora held her breath as Mitzi and Helia left her apartment.

"I'm a bit nervous." Mitzi admitted as they walked down the stairwell.

"I was too. But now I'm ready. I honestly would love to get my hands on him and I may just get the chance to." Helia responded sternly.

"You are so not even the agressive type."

Helia took Mitzi's wrist gently. "Maybe I'm just as crazy as Levi is. I've seen Flora since our first year in college and I've been waiting this long to even have a conversation with her. And now she's finally my girlfriend. And Levi is standing in the way, so let's let Flora go ahead and escort him out. I won't let anyone or anybody destroy this." He said as he made his way to his car. "Follow me." He told her before getting in. He waited for her to get into her car and they left Flora's parking lot.

* * *

"Hello?" Levi's deep voice answered a call.

"Hey... It's me. Flora..." She said, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"Oh? It's so nice to hear from you." He responded with a softness. "I didn't mean to upset you earlier. Can we please talk?"

"That's why I called you. I wanted to see if you'd come pick me up? I'd like to see if we could go somewhere... Private, you know?" She tried to sound seductive.

She could hear Levi's smile. "Are you home now?"

"Yeah, I am."

"I'll be there shortly." Levi said before hanging up.

Flora's fingertips shook dramstically. She had to play the part. She decided to take a three-minute shower and quickly apply some make up. Deodorant. Skinny jeans, faux leather jacket over a sky blue flowy blouse. She was surprised as how good she looked in such a short amount of time. She gave herself one good spray of her rose scented perfume before she heard a knock at the door. She put a pair of black ankle boots on before answering the door.

Levi immediately noticed those bright green eyes followed by her sweet perfume.

"Flora... You look so beautiful. Just like always." He told her.

She smiled softly before wrapping her arms around his neck, taking him by much surprise. "Thank you. Look, I'm sorry I acted the way I did, earlier , too. I've had a lot going on. I'd like to get out of the house for a while."

"I know a place." Levi took her hand and led her down the stairwell and straight to his car.

Flora hesitated slightly before getting into the passenger side of the car that Levi had opened the door to. That was Helia's signature move, maybe Levi's been watching longer than Flora knew. She carefully sat and put on her seatbelt.

"I also know a place we can go, it's just off of the interstate. It's nice and quiet." Flora suggested.

"I'm sure it's lovely, but I promise the place I have in mind is better." Levi said as he stroked Flora's knee. She tried desperately to hide her discomfort as she placed her hand over his, bringing evident pleasure to his face.

"Where are we going?" Flora asked as she discreetly looked in the rearview mirror, thankful to see what appeared to be Helia's car behind them in the distance. She knew it was him and she felt some comfort, and confidence.

"It's a surprise." Levi whispered with a wink. Flora turned the radio up to hear "Perfect" by Ed Sheeran playing. Her heart skipped a beat as she remembered slow dancing to this very song with Helia the night before. It's like Helia was in the car trying to comfort her on a psychological level.

"What a very, fitting, song for the moment, hm?" Levi said. "I was afraid you'd never speak to me again. It's been a long two years, Flora."

Flora swallowed slowly. "Yeah, it has."

"I meant everything I said before. I didn't know how else to get to you face to face. You look nervous, you don't need to be. I'm not going to hurt you, baby. I'm never going to hurt you again."

Flora nodded slowly.

"Does that guy know you're with me right now?"

"Yeah, he does."

"Is he mad?"

"He doesn't really get angry. He... He wished me well."

"He just gave you up that easily. He's one lucky dude to be able to step into your life, fresh. I'm thankful you're giving me yet another chance to talk to you. I was hoping that the kiss would open your mind a bit." He squeezed her hand tighter.

"Yeah. It did. My mind is way open." Flora tried to just compose herself, although she had a consistent urge to just jump out the damn car. She looked over at the speedometer, 45 miles an hour.

 _If I jump and just be prepared to roll, I probably wouldn't suffer any major injuries._

"It'll take us about 40 minutes to get to where we are going but just trust me when I say it's worth it." Levi informed her.

"As long as I'm with you, it'll be magnificent." Flora said with minimal emotion, earning a proud smile from Levi who still had no idea Mitzi and Helia were following.

To avoid conversation for just a little while longer, she leaned her seat back a few degrees and rested her eyes.

After about 20 more minutes of driving, Flora opened her eyes to the car speeding up and taking rough turns, which was extremely scary because they were going through a small town. It looked like the outskirts of a downtown area. With a lot of cars. Lots of cars, she began to wonder if Helia was still able to see them.

"What are you doing?!" She demanded as she held on tightly to whatever she could grab.

"Don't worry, baby. I just got paranoid. There's been a car behind us since she left it seems like. But it's okay, we finally lost them." He said as he checked his rearview.

Flora looked desperately in her rearview mirror and didn't see Helia's car anywhere. She began to silently panic, but calmed down when she remembered he installed a tracker on her phone. She reached at her pockets when she realized something very bad... She left her phone at her apartment. She remembered it distinctly now! She got in the shower and changed her clothes and left it sitting right on the dresser in her bedroom. She had meant to grab it but heard Levi knocking at the door and put on her boots instead. She's never felt so stupid.

"I forgot my phone at my apartment." She said as she looked at Levi.

"I'm sorry baby, but there's no going back now. We are almost there. Besides, you shouldn't need it."

"What if theres an emergency or something and someone needs to get a hold of me?"

"Everything is going to be just fine. It's probably good that we won't be busy in our phones this whole time. We get to truly focus on one another." Levi responded as he ran his fingertips over the back on her head. She looked in the rearview one more time and still didn't see Helia. And her stomach began to feel sick.

* * *

"Did we seriously lose them?" Mitzi blurted.

"I don't know which way they went... He must have been onto us because that was so sporadic. He did that on purpose."

"Its fine! It's fine, use that tracker thingy to see where they're going." Mitzi suggested. Helia pulled over into a parking place and retrieved his phone from his pocket. After several minutes, his face showed full blown panic.

"Her phone is at her apartment." He said in frustration.

"Oh my God! This is very not good... What are we going to do?! Can we still find her?"

"Yes we will. I have no idea how but I know we will find her." Helia said before trying to figure out which one of these roads they could have possibly went down. "I can't fucking believe this." He said under his breath.

* * *

Flora periodically looked in the rearview but all she could see was a long, abandoned road which only caused her anxiety and anticipation to increase.

After a bit more time, Levi turned left down a dirt road. Holy cow, it's a very long, very lonely dirt road. No street lights in sight. After an entire eternity, the pair finally pulled up to a house. This house is huge and is surrounded by a tall black gate that requires a key to unlock it. Levi grabbed the key from the center console and got out to unlock the gate. This was Flora's chance to run! But even if she does, where the hell can she even go?

At the end of her thought, Levi had already opened his door and was about to drive them through the gate.

The gate locked after the pair entered the premises and Flora's heart sank lower the closer they got. The house is gorgeous. Two stories tall. Beautiful, perfect red brick. A wrap around porch that had a porch swing on the left side and. Several chairs on the right side.

"Where are we?" Flora asked as she tried not to sound afraid.

"This will be our house one of these days." He answered.

Flora looked at him wide eyed.

"It's my mom's rich boyfriend's house. He's not really in the best of health, and he never did have children. This was a house that he had bought a long time ago. He met my mom, they've been going strong and they bought a new house together. He never could bring himself to sell this one and so he said he'd like me to have it one day. Theynkind of go back and forth staying at each house to make sure everything is good with both." Levi answered before getting out to open Flora's car door. She moved very slowly as she looked down the dirt road and still saw no sign of her boyfriend. Levi took her hand and she had no choice but to follow his lead. He turned around and swooped her up into his arms bridal style as she clung to his shirt in shock.

"We're going to do this properly." He whispered into her ear. "You don't have to be afraid, I can still see it in your eyes. Just relax. We are going to just spend some time together, just you and me. Finally, just you and I." He told her as he carried her up the porch steps and then placed her feet back on the ground and unlocked the door before opening it.

Flora was amazed as he turned the lights on. The first thing she noticed was how clean it smelled. The walls were a perfect light-colored wood paneling. The floors were stunning hardwoods, her favorite color of hardwood, at that. They were stained a rich, vibrant red color. The place was fully furnished with modern couches, a recliner. A flat screen TV was mounted onto a wall to the far left. The stairwell leading to the bedrooms was upstairs.

"Go look at the kitchen." He instructed, which she obeyed. She walked across the living room to get a closer look at the clearly remodeled kitchen. Modernized white cabinets, black marbled countertops, exquisite island in the center of the kitchen. A silver french door refrigerator. Black flat top stove.

"Oh my word... This kitchen is beautiful! This whole house is amazing." She said as she continued to study all the details.

"You haven't seen the bedrooms yet. Or the bathrooms. I know you love bathrooms." Levi said as he stepped closer. "But the bedrooms really are the..." He moved his face even closer to hers, "the best part." She attempted to back away some before he placed his hand on the back of her head, causing her body to stiffen. His lips parted as he leaned closer, looking deeply into her set of wild eyes.

"I- I thought we were just going to talk..." She said as she put her hands on his chest.

"We will talk... And, rekindle." He said as he moved his lips to brush against hers. She held her breath and closed her eyes as she parted her lips. "Good girl." Levi growled as his lips took over hers and this time, she followed his action. He deepened the kiss and she moved her hands to his neck. He grabbed a fist ful of her hair in one hand and gently tugged as his body pressed hers against the island in the kitchen. His breathe began to get rapid as he lifted her thighs and sat her on the kitchen's Island. Little did Flora notice that after this, Levi had managed to take his phone out and clicked a few silent selfies of this passionate moment.

He finally pulled away from her. "I've waited too long for this, Flora." Levi slioped his phone into his pocket.

"Can we please just talk?" She spoke gently, already full of regret and wishing she had never agreed to this in the first place.

"We can have everything together, Flora."

"Levi, I can't. I can't just forget everything that happened, I can't just trust you again. My feelings are going back and forth and they shouldn't be. Helia-"

"I thought you said he left you. He wished you well when he found out I moved in on you. And Mitzi was never anything serious. There's nobody in our way now. I can give you the best relationship you've ever had, I swear to you. I cherish the ground you walk on. I will do anything to stay in your life."

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _ **Mitzi: "You have to play the part. Tell him you've thought about him from the minute he walked out of the door and that you've been missing him."**_

 _ **End Flashback**_

Flora wrapped her arms and legs around Levi's body. "Is there any wine here?"

"Oh! You want some adult drinks." Levi kissed her neck as she shuddered in discomfort.

"Just to knock off the edge, some." She responded as her feet touched the floor and she stepped away from him. She was feeling a tornado of emotions, confusion, frustration, sadness, guilt, but at the same time she had... Happy butterflies in her tummy, she was getting... Almost excited. Sober Levi was amazing in the past and very romantic, he knows the way Flora likes to be touched and handled and he is hitting the nail on the head so far.

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _ **Helia: "I trust you, Flora. You're the only one who has a chance of getting through to him."**_

 _ **"I'm so scared he's going to make moves on me."**_

 _ **"He will. I trust you to make the right choices."**_

 _ **End flashback**_

It all seemed so simple when they were talking about plans but the reality feels way different. None of this would happen this way if Helia was here. How can she possibly have gone from being so afraid to even see Levi again, to being content being alone with him? What the Hell is going on?

Helia is the one I love.

Levi came back to her with a small glass that had about 3 shots of tequila in it and in the other hand was some cold Sprite to chase it with. He also handed her a salt shaker. Levi swallowed two shots from his own glass.

"This is all that's in there. But it's a brand new bottle." He said casually before swallowing the last shot in his glass.

"I think you have the wrong idea, Levi."

"How do you mean?"

"This can't happen. You keep kissing me and wanting other things, please don't be selfish. I love Helia and there is nothing you can do that will change that." She said before licking the back of her hand and sprinkling salt on it. She then quickly swallowed all but a sip of the tequila and killed the intensity with the salt.

"You don't love him enough. If you did you wouldn't be here right now. And you'd have never allowed my lips to touch yours, and now it's happened a few times. I know how faithful you are. If you have any feelings at all for me, it's okay to say so. Or you don't have to, just enjoy being spoiled tonight and realize you can have this everyday ." He said as he came behind her and began massaging her shoulders and neck.

"I think you need to find someone else, honestly." She said as she turned around to face him. He touched her chin with his thumb and tip of his pointer finger and then softly kissed her cheek.

"I know you love the way I take charge. He might do nice things and be sweet to you, but I know the things you really love." He spoked as he leaned in to nibble her ear love, causing her to gasp as she grabbed the front of his shirt. Chills went through her whole body.

"I wanted to get a restraining order." She whispered.

"Why would you do that? You don't want me away from you." He whispered, still working on her ear and neck.

"Will you ever stop?" She finally backed away from him.

"Will you ever make me? You haven't fled the house looking for savior. You continue allowing me to be close to you."

"I'm in a house I've never seen before in the middle of nothing, I'd get nowhere on foot."

"Would you like me to take you home? I don't want you to stay here if you're honestly uncomfortable."

Flora looked at Levi with emotional eyes. "Drinking and driving isn't safe..."

"So you want to spend the night here with me?" Levi raised his eyebrows.

"Levi, I'm just feeling- I feel-"

"It's okay to loosen up. It's okay to admit you feel fine with me. I'll stop making moves on you, we can just have a clean time together. I won't make you do anything you don't want to do, I never have. But you are the one who called me and asked me to give you a change of scenery." Levi poured himself some more tequila. "Now, would you like some more adult beverage?"

"Yes, please.." She passed her glass over to him and watched him fill it. "There are a lot of things I need to say." She could already feel the first round of shots trying to kick in, but it wasn't happening quickly enough.

"I'll listen." Levi said as he sliced a lime.

"I don't know why I'm even going to tell you any of this, but I need it off my chest so here goes. I haven't felt like myself at all. I lost my mom, they had her memorial without even letting me know. Me... Her only daughter. I know she's states away but it's fucked up that I was the very last one to knoe about that. It was already over. I have no closure from my mom's passing. And then Helia came along and I'm trying to piece myself together. He's so perfect, but he's also quiet and reserved. I don't want to see him hurt...and the things you're trying to do with me will hurt him."

"I'm so sorry about your mother and the service. I knew about all of it, but I know you and I knew it was best to just not say anything unless you felt ready and clearly you are now. Nothing that I or anyone else says will change what's happened, it's a tough bullet to bite but you don't have to go through it alone. It looks like you have a really solid support system. As far as your boyfriend goes, I will respect your feelings. I haven't ever seen you as anything but my woman so having you here but you have him you care about is very different. The shoe always was on the other foot. I've only been coming onto you so hard because I remember how much you loved it. You loved having me take control and use a little force. I know how much that turns you on."

"You have a good memory." Flora awkwardly sipped on her tequila. He wasn't wrong at all, a man in control is a big turn on for her. She keeps waiting for Helia to get confident enough to really show some dominance, but it doesn't seem to be in his character.

"I'll be right back." Levi said before walking up the stairs. Flora felt slight nervousness but the tension really was wearing off. She wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or the energy in the air but she was enjoying no being filled with fear and anxiety. Although, guilt kept lingering around her being as she continuously thought about her boyfriend. She felt like a horrible girlfriend, but she felt pressured! Helia sent her here too, it's not like she begged or snuck out to meet with Levi. Flora was the only one of the trio to object to this even happening at all. She couldn't even remember why she came or why the hell they even came up with this plan.

Levi was making his way back downstairs and he took Flora by her hand to lead her up. "I think this will make you feel better." He told her. She followed him slowly. She could hear water running and was stunned to see a massive bathroom inside of the master bedroom. Speaking of bedroom, black and red silk bedset with the bed perfectly made. The master bathroom was by far the biggest bathroom she had ever seen. It had a large standing shower with glass doors on the right, and on the left was a set of double sinks. The toilet had a door in front of it for private use and then there was the tub. A jetted tub filled with bubbles and Levi had lit some large candles and placed them at the rim of the tub.

"This is for you... To help you relax. I want you to feel peaceful, you don't need to feel stressed or anxious or any other negative feelings. I'll leave yoj to your privacy, please take your time." Levi said before walking out and closing the door.

This was the Levi she knew and once loved so much. This was why she loved him in the first place. She was seriously starting to get confused. Just earlier today she never wanted to even picture herself in the same town as Levi and now here he is, really out doing himself. He's sober, and he's showing her how good their relationship once was. She was beginning to feel secure once more but she couldn't get Helia off of her mind. She felt extreme sadness and guilt any time his face crossed her mind.

So what do I do? I can't go anywhere. They can't find me here. What am I supposed to do? I had no idea things were going to be this way.

She turned the bath water off, locked the bathroom door and proceeded to remove her clothes before stepping into the perfectly-tempered water. She saw a robe and towel awaiting for when she is finished.

"Ahhh..." She moaned as she realized just how much she missed a good hot bubble bath, she hadn't taken a bath in so long. She moved her feet over the Jets to enjoy a nice foot massage and the tequila was kicking in even more, but not too heavily. She realized her stomach was empty and she hoped very much that there is some type of food or snacks here. She leaned her back down further into the tub.

* * *

"It's been almost two hours, and we haven't a single clue where they could be... This is all my fault! It was my stupid suggestion that we even do this in the first place." Mitzi started rubbing her temples.

"All I can see is him having sex with her. She keeps a wall up, but when she's stressed or anxious it doesn't take much to bring it down, I know that much. So he probably knowd that too and is using into his advantage."

"Levi sure is a good talker, and he has a way of being in control, but he's not mean about it. He won't be mean to her."

"I know he won't...This is the absolute worst thing I've ever agreed to do, Mitzi. I wasn't worried at first but now I am. We have literally no way of finding her, I'm not sure we can get to her after all."

"Can you track Levi's phone? Maybe with his phone number?"

"You can't track somebody just by their phone number. That isn't even possible."

"Okay, well, what if his location is on?"

"That still doesn't help us, it only tells him where he is."

"We can report Flora as a missing person! That's what we'll do. They'll put out an alert and-"

"It hasn't been long enough. A person needs to be gone for a minimum of 24 hours before they'll file a missing person's report."

"Im upset too! I'm just as worried as you are, but you don't have to be such a negative Nancy. I'm just trying to help." Mitzi crossed her arms and looked away.

"It's not you, Mitzi. I don't mean to take it out on you but my goodness. My girlfriend is probably very uncomfortable and anxious and waiting for us to find her! They could be driving to another state right now for all we know."

* * *

After about 30 minutes, Flora decided it was about time to get out of the tub. She let the water drain and got up to dry herself off and that's when she tealized how buzzed she really was. She dried off with the towel and wrapped the fuzzy, lavender robe around herself and tied it. It has to be Levi's mother's robe, she and Flora always were similar in size. She tied her extremely long hair up into a huge bun and made her way out of the bathroom. From the master bedroom, she could smell something cooking

"Food! Yes! Just what I need right now." She whispered to herself before going for the stairs. She walked slowly as to not lose her balance and saw Levi definitely was cooking something.

"Are you making... Pizzas? Home made pizzas?"

"You sound excited. I know how much you love them home made with extra cheese. We happened to have all the ingredients here. Oh, drink this. It'll keep you from getting a headache." He handed her a glass of icy cold water, which she looked at suspiciously.

"I didn't spike it. I didn't poison it, it's just water." He reassured her.

"You take the first sip." She insisted. He took the glass from her and drank 3 large sips from it before handing it back to her.

"Still don't trust me? I'm just trying to be good to you."

"Everyone is trying to be good to me. It's overwhelming. I don't know who to stand by. My friends and Helia are the only ones who have been good to me the whole time. Mitzi and I have a horrible past, don't even get me started on you. I almost feel like everyone is obsessed with me."

"I'm very obsessed with you, I'll admit it. But look at who you are. You are the sweetest, kindest, most gentle soul to have ever walked on this earth. All of us are blessed to even know you."

"Stop! This is bad." Flora put her hand up and closed her eyes. "Why am I here? I don't remember why I'm here."

"You're here because you called me, you wanted to talk somewhere new. We still haven't talked yet. I wanted to show you I'm not a monster and you don't need to be afraid anymore."

"I feel like I'm not making good choices." Flora finished off her glass of water.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, you kiss me and I... I don't know."

"You, enjoy it?"

She looked at Levi silently.

"I do too, Flora. It's alright. We were a big part of each other's lives for a long time. I can never take back the bad things but if given another chance, I can treat you the way you always deserved. We were younger and I didn't appreciate anything. Have you missed me at all?"

"In ways.."

"Ways like this? I've missed this too."

"But this isn't fair! This isn't fair to Helia. If you came back like this before he came into my life then maybe things might be different. I don't want to ruin a good thing over a few hours with you."

"You have all night with me." He gently stroked her cheek. "We won't do anything you don't want to."

"Why do you still love me so much?" She asked after a moment. "Why? And why did you choose now to come back?"

"I thought you hated me, I knew you didn't want to see me or speak to me so I wanted to wait. And then I tried getting in touch with you through emails and Facebook but you kept blocking me and I looked like a psycho by making more accounts."

"As if stalking me to find out where I live and posing as my friend and coming into my home doesnt make you look like a psycho." Flora crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"I told you I didn't know how else to get to you without you shutting me down. But look at you, here with me... Happy. Are you happy right now?"

"I am everything right now. I feel so many things I don't know what to think. Yes, I'm enjoying myself but this is going to be over and I'll go back to my normal reality and I'll have so much to explain. It's going to hurt feelings! Its going to hurt Helia and probably Mitzi too. And Stella won't be pleased."

"Nobody else matters, your happiness matters. Even if it really isn't with me, you deserve good things. I'm only showing you an updated version of myself and you can choose to either come back to me or stay where you are. If you choose not to come back after all of this, I honestly will leave you be. I won't be selfish any more."

"I have to tell Helia the truth. I think I'm having mixed feelings? I don't knoe. I've never experienced this before and I don't like it very much."

"If he cares for you, he will understand and he will leave the ball in your court. I have tried this hard because I couldn't stand the imprint I'd left in your memory and your heart. But this other dude seems to have a good heart. For tonight, can we please just forget everything else exists and focus on each other?"

"Levi, I..."

"Helia isn't here. Mitzi isn't here. Your friends aren't here. But we are. Nobody else is around to ever to see what happens or hear what we say to each other." He put his hands on her hips. Flora knew in her heart nobody would understand this, especially the rage and stress she felt and showed just a few hours earlier.

Am I really this gullible? Do I still love Levi?

"What's on your mind?" He asked her. She looked deeply into his eyes.

"I can't. I can't love you again." She said as the oven began beeping, indicating that the pizzas were done cooking.

"I don't think you ever stopped. You keep trying to deny it, but you know as well as I do that those feelings are still there. We were perfect once upon a time."

"Helia and I are perfect now." She retorted. "And all he needed was just once chance, not multiple."

"How long have you been seeing each other?" Levi began using the pizza cutter. "No person is perfect, and no relationship is perfect. It's only a matter of time until flaws begin showing and conflicts occur as much as you think they won't."

"I'm the flaw! This will be the cause of conflicts!"

"He knew you were going to see me. And I didn't drag you out kicking and screaming and he certainly didn't try to stop you. All of this was planned and I'd say it's going nicely."

"It is... But still."

"Then just relax! Quit your worrying and just enjoy yourself for once. Nobody has to know anything other than tonight being a good one." He pulled out a plate from the cabinet and placed two fresh slices of pizza on it when a memory struck her mind. When she was pregnant, Levi had made home made pizzas for dinner one night and it was like reliving that moment again. She sunconsciously placed her hand over her lower abdomen as she stared off in space.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Levi asked with his hand on her shoulder.

"I carried your baby..." She said almost at a volume only she could hear.

"I know you did... Don't get upset over it again, you'll be a mother someday. You'll be an amazing mother." He kissed her cheek and went to sit on the couch. He grabbed the remote and turned the tv on. Flora kept picturing the both of them as parents. She began to feel her eyes welling up with tears and placed her plate on the kitchen counter. She was making her way upstairs to the bathroom to collect herself.

"Where are you going?" Levi asked her.

"To the bathroom." She replied simply before she was out of Levi's sight.

* * *

"What's Levi's phone number?" Helia asked.

"Are you going to call him?" Mitzi responded as she pulled her phone out.

"Damn right I am. I feel dumb for not thinking of it sooner, but I can't sit back and wait and hope Flora is safe and well. I don't care if our cover gets blown, I need to know she's okay."

"I'm with you! Here." Mitzi handed her phone over to Helia and watched in suspense as he dialed Levi's number.

* * *

Levi looked at his ringing phone curiously. "Hello?"

"Where is she?" Helia demanded from the other end of the line. Levi saw the master bedroom door was closed and he doubted Flora could hear him but he chose to step outside to the porch just in case.

"Nice to hear from you, too. No need to worry... Everything is just wonderful."

Helia could hear Levi's smile. "Where did you take her?"

"Somewhere, away. A change of scenery just like she asked me. Why does it matter to you anyway? You knew she was coming! You didn't stop her. You did the right thing, Helia."

"Let me speak to her." Helia reported with evident anger in his tone.

"She's currently in our bathroom, I don't want to invade her privacy, unlike some people."

"You invaded her home!"

"She let me in. And her home isn't the only thing she will let me into tonight. She agreed to stay the night with me."

"You sorry son of a bitch! I will find you! I swear to God if you hurt her, you're a dead man!"

"No need to be so hostile, buddy. I'm not going to hurt her... Quite the opposite is my intention, actually. Wait until tomorrow... And then see which one of us she actually wants to be with."

"She doesn't want you! You had your chance and you fucked it up! Now you want to ruin what I have with her because you can't stand that she found someone better!"

Levi scoffed. "Well. I guess we will see what she decides tomorrow. Have a nice night." Levi hung up the phone and proceeded to send two of the 5 photos he had taken of himself and Flora kissing. In the photos you could see both of Flora's hands on either side of Levi's neck, she clearly wasn't fighting it. Levi the. Turned his phone off to avoid any further interruptions, and he went back inside, a bit relieved to find Flora was still upstairs.

"Bastard!" Helia said after he realized Levi had hung up. He rubbed his hand over his forehead in aggravation when he heard his phone notify him. He clicked on the images Levi had sent.

"No fucking way..." Helia said under his breath.

"What? What is it?!" Mitzi leaned over. "Oh my God! Flora! What is she doing?"

Helia felt his blood heat up quickly as he went back and forth between both photos and his stomach began to feel nauseous as he could see the alcohol bottle in the background. He knows first hand how Flora can be when she's been drinking.

"I can't believe this..." He said before tossing his phone down in the center console. Mitzi's bottom lip was quivering.

"Look, I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation. She's just playing the part! That isn't real. Levi's just trying to get under your skin."

"It's working. Flora isn't a slut! She doesn't kiss people or have sex just because... She still has feelings for him and he's doing everything he can to intensify them and get the upper hand. This is so fucked. We never should have done this, I knew we'd regret it."

"Where is he?"

"He didn't say! He told me how Flora is just fine and blah blah. Of course she is. He wouldn't let me talk to her... She isn't coming back until tomorrow."

"She's staying the night with him?!"

"That's what he said."

"What if he has her tied up in a closet and isn't letting her leave?"

Helia shook his head. "No. You were right before... He's not going to hurt her. After those pictures, he's going to do everything he can to make her feel wonderful. He's trying to get her back and show her that he's oh so much better than me. If she falls for it..." Helia's eyes began to water as he placed his knuckles over his lips. "If she falls for it...".

"Stop! She's not falling for anything. She loves you! She loves you very much!"

"I don't know if she loves me as much as I thought she did."

"Helia!" Mitzi grabbed his shoulder. "Don't doubt this. Don't doubt Flora or her love for you. She's dealing with a lot and her mind is all over the place, okay? But you need to be ready to forgive her if... If... Well, if anything more happens between today and tomorrow."

"If they have sex..." Helia said plainly.

"Yeah... I'm not trying to make it worse but Levi is good at getting his way. He's very convincing and Flora has no outside interference to sway her otherwise. Her judgement might not be the best but you know as well as I do that her heart is with you. We are the ones who sent her to Levi, we didn't know this would happen but we do know she wanted no part of this at all. We pushed her into it. So whatever happens , I'll blame us for. She tried to back out."

"I'll always blame myself for this... I'll never forgive myself for this..." Helia leaned back in the driver's seat. Helia had never felt so insecure or angry before. His heart already felt like it was breaking.

* * *

Flora was finally coming back down the stairs.

"Are you alright?" Levi said as he stood up.

"I am now, yeah... I just needed a few minutes." She responded.

"You need to eat." He said as he handed her the plate she had set down previously.

"Yeah! I'm totally starving. Thank you so much for making dinner."

"Anything for you, baby."

She smiled softly before taking a seat on the couch. "What's this?" She asked referring to the show Levi had put on.

"It's called 'WhatIf?' It's a show that looked like it might peak our interest."

About 20 minutes had passed. "Levi... You were right. This was really difficult as first, but I need to just focus on this. I don't want mixed feelings toward anyone and the only way I can think of to make the right decision is to just focus on you and me... It's not fair to you or Helia if I'm going back and forth. I feel slutty... This has never happened before. Other girls feel this way, not me."

"You're not a slut, you've never been. You're just trying to find happiness." He put his arm around her and she moved herself in closer to him. She didn't feel afraid of Levi anymore. She felt... Good, in his arms right now. She finished eating her last few bites of pizza before getting up to put the plate in the sink to be washed. She pictured this being her sink, her kitchen. She poured herself 3 more shots of tequila and downed them quickly, chasing it with some sprite. The food in her stomach was already making her feel better but she did want to renew her buzz from earlier.

She watched Levi on the couch as he minded his own business for once. He looked.. Attractive. She came back over to the couch and sat beside him, curling her knees up onto the couch also.

"Finally. You're missing one of the key parts-" Levi was cut short by Flora's hand on his cheek, she turned his face to Look at hers. She said nothing as her eyes danced back and forth between his daring ones. She could feel the static and lust that Levi has been feeling also and for the first time tonight, Helia was not on her mind anymore. She moved her face closer to his with her lips parted and for once, she led the way. Levi was more than happy to follow and see how far she wanted to go. Their kiss was full force but she deepened in just a little more as Levi laid on his back. His phone fell out of his pocket and he was regretful now for turning it off. The perfect time to record and take photos.

Flora moaned softly as she moved her hands up his shirt, touching every detail of his muscular abdomen. She realized she was still in her robe with nothing underneath it. She started kissing his neck vigorously, earning some pleasured moans from Levi.

"I can't believe we're doing this..." She whispered.

"We don't have to if you don't want to." Levi responded.

"I just feel so... Like I'm going to regret this."

"You might. But you might not. We've made it this far." Levi sat up and Flora laid down on her back. "I just want to make sure you really want this."

"You've been doing things all day that you know turn me on, you bastard." She whispered.

"So you are still turned on by me." Levi smiled at her as his fingertips danced on her body under the robe she was wearing. She closed her eyes as she untied the robe slowly. She could feel her own wetness and her heart rate increased. Levi removed his shirt and pants, revealing the body part Flora was very familiar with once upon a time. She forgot how big he was. He removed his boxers as she opened her robe. Levi couldn't believe this was happening. Her gorgeous, perfect body. Long legs, long torso, perfectly sized breasts . Flora was really going to give in to him. Levi moved his body over hers and began nibbling her ear, nibbling at her neck softly, her collarbone. He kissed her left breast and continued to worship her body until he got to her lower abdomen. He kissed her hip bone and nibbled gently, then began sucking softly. Flora moaned loudly. That was her absolute favorite thing he used to do when they were together.

"I see you still like that." He growled before going back at it more intensely. She placed a hand on the back of his head and she arched her back. Levi moved two fingers over her ladyhood and even he was surprised at her wetness level. She really does want this. He slipped two fingers inside of her as she moaned once more. He left a trail of kisses from her hip bone to her ladyhood, reminding her very quickly how he always made sure she had an orgasm before he got his. He swirled his tongue over her clit and sucked gently. He wanted this to be the best orgasm she's ever had. He kept any trace of his teeth out of the way as he continued working magic on her most sensitive area. She felt tension building quickly and she knew what was coming. He moved his tongue faster over her clit and carefully sucked one more time before Flora's thighs tried moving. He forced her still. She cried out as she orgasmed and Levi continued his work until she couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed a handful of hair on the back of his head. She was too sensitive down there. She breathed heavily trying to collect herself before he broke free from her hold and went down for round two. She gasped as she arched her back once again. The second orgasm didn't take as long to reach. Her breath was short and rapid as it approached and he finished her off once again. "Levi..." She whispered as her second orgasm reached it's end.

He finally came up from between her legs. She recognized his signature crooked smile. He knew he did a good job on her and she knew it too. His body covered hers once more, her legs stayed spread open. He's so close, he felt like he could explode right now. He coated his shaft in Flora's natural lubricant and she moaned so quietly he thought she was trying to hide it.

"Are you still okay?"

"Yes.."

"You still want this?"

Flora responded by wrapping her legs around Levi's waist. He moved with her to slip his second head inside of her. When she seemed to still be comfortable, he slowly moved the rest of it in. Flora couldn't believe she forgot his size. She looked at him with wide eyes as it felt like he hit her cervix. He felt her walls contracting and then definitely knew her orgasms were real.

"Are you alright?" He looked concerned.

"I forgot how... How.. Big..." She whispered. This gave Levi a boost of confidence as he pulled out and then rammed back into her, thrusting hard and quickly, taking Flora over the edge. She grabbed a handful of robe in one hand and grabbed the couch with the other and her body shook under Levi's control. The moment he never thought he'd ever have again. He was purposely thinking of other things to make sure this lasts as long as possible. She was enjoying it, she wasn't faking anything. Her breasts bounced with every thrust he gave her. His body was so strong, he had never had sex with her quite like this before.

She couldn't help but start squealing and screaming.

"Yeah?! You glad you're here baby?" He growled and he continued thrusting.

"Yes! Yes!" She yelled.

"God..." Levi said as he felt his own orgasm coming. He couldn't hold on any longer as He pulled himself out of her and finished himself off all over stomach. Both breathing heavily, they looked into each other's eyes.

Levi stood up and used his shirt to wipe himself off, then handed it to Flora to use on herself. "I can't believe we did that..." She could still feel her inside throbbing from her orgasms.

"Aren't you glad we did? Do you feel better?" He asked her.

"I can't say that didn't feel good." She laughed. All of her feelings for Levi were beginning to resurface.

* * *

"It's going to be alright, Helia..." Mitzi tried to reassure.

"What if she realizes she still loves him? And all of this time was wasted?"

Mitzi bit her lip. "If she does that to you, then you let me know. We can give her a taste of her own medicine."

"What? You two just became friends, how can you even say something like that? What happened to just forgiving her if something happens?"

"I'm not perfect, but if she seriously chooses Levi over you, then she will need to do like Levi did and realize what she had with you."

"You don't make any sense. You're bipolar. And your little plans are the actual worst ones I've ever heard. I'm never following your lead again."

"Never say never! You also said nothing and nobody would ever ruin what you two have. But look at you, doubting." Mitzi raised her pointer finger.

Helia shook his head and put his hand up. "I'm taking you back to your car."

"Fine. But just remember it'll all be okay."

"I know it will be."

* * *

Flora put the robe on once more and set her feet into Levi's lap as he began massaging her feet for a while. A few more hours passed, of talking and laughing, and cuddling. She could see and feel the changes Levi had made in himself and she was proud of him. She was starting to feel like she could be happy with him. She realized she could be happy either road she chose. Levi noticed her genuine, true smiles and he would never forget this night.

He put on some slow music and they danced romantically around the living room and kitchen for another hour. She rested her head against his chest as he took all of her in... Enjoying being one with her again. They settled to the couch after some time. After binge watching What/If? For almost 2 hours, Levi realized she had fallen asleep on his chest like he missed so much. Three tears fell down his face as he kissed the top of her head and breathed in her scent. He carried her bridal style up the stairs and laid her gracefully on the silk bedset. He took his place next to her with his arms around her, soaking in as much detail as possible in case this becomes another memory.

* * *

 _ **Please don't hate me! It's the drama and craziness that fills the story that makes it good! And this story definitely needed some seasoning. Now its spicy! I was so scared to put this chapter out haha. Holy moly... I just write, i dont plan very much. It just happens and the story rolls out! Hopefully I'll be able to get another chapter out soon! Ive been trying to stay consistent. I worked long and hard on this crazy ass chapter. Im looking forward to your thoughts thus far! See you in chapter 15!**_


	15. Truth comes out

The next morning.

Flora cuddled herself closer to the firm body holding her. She opened her eyes slowly and the memories began seeping in and she quickly realized it wasn't Helia she was next to. The drive here.

The hesitation. All those feelings from last night.

Dinner.

Tequila.

Kissing.

The couch...

Sex...

Her heart dropped into her stomach as all the inages from last night began flashing in her mind. She moved away from Levi as quickly as she possibly could.

"Good morning to you, too, beautiful." He said sleepily as he stretched his shirtless body.

"It had to be a dream." She said to herself. "There's no way we-"

"Rekindled. Just like I said we would. Yes we did. We became one again, Right down there on the couch. We danced, we cuddled, we were a couple again last night. Wasn't it nice?"

"Take me home please." Flora's eyebrows furrowed together and she hugged the blanket tighter.

"Sad that you're in such a hurry. Don't you at least want breakfast?"

"I can't even think about food right now..." She sat on the bed covering her naked body with a silk sheet. She couldn't hold it back anymore, she started crying.

"Hey...hey... Don't be like that." Levi tried to comfort her.

"Get away from me..." She cried. He didn't know she could make this face. "You wanted sex and you got it. I know you want to rub it in Helia's face. I'll save you the trouble and tell him myself. He will never speak to me again just like you wanted. You got everything you wanted." Flora crawled off the bed and stood up, looking around for the clothes she had worn here.

"Not everything. I want you to stay here with me but you don't seem to feel the same. I'm obviously not getting that. You don't need to be angry at me. Some feelings are still there and it's alright. If that other guy really cares about you, he will understand and he either will forgive you or let you go."

"Will you just stop? I don't love you anymoreb okay? I wasn't thinking clearly last night and you took advantage of it. I don't know _what_ I was thinking, I have no excuse but it will never happen again! That was so out of character of me, and you know it! I don't think I need to be with either one of you. He's never going to forgive me and you're never going to stop chasing me around. I'm leaving!"

"You're leaving me?"

Flora rolled her eyes. "I'm going back home. I'm twlling Helia everything That way He can just move on and you can find some other girl to obsess over."

"I'll always find you, Flora. I won't ever let go of you."

"You need some therapy! Everything that happened last night should _not_ have happened. I don't know how or why it did, but if I had a chance to have the whole night over, I would have just gone to sleep like I should have done in the first place. I don't do things like that, I'm always faithful to my man!" Flora started getting herself dressed.

"It happened because _you_ wanted it to. Yeah, I came onto you but I was sitting there watching our show and _you_ took my face... You initiated intercourse. Not me. You spread those long pretty legs and took what I had to offer and you loved every second of it! 'Oh! Levi! Levi! Ahhh! You're so big! Yes! Yes!'" Levi mocked her in a high pitched tone. "I didn't force you to do anything. You were always faithful to _me_. You cheated, on Helia, to _stay_ faithful to me. You'll _never_ be able to change that." He finished with a clever smirk.

Flora drew her hand back and went to slap Levi right across his cheek but he caught her wrist. She came at him with her other hand balled up into a fist but he caught that wrist as well. He pulled her toward him on the bed and then he rolled on top of her, pinning both her wrists above her head.

"You'll never escape me, babe. The sooner you realize that, the easier it'll be for both of us. You were mine once, you'll always be mine."

"Take me home. Now. If you love me so much then take me home!" She yelled in his face. He kissed her lips, not surprised by her resistance this time, as she turned her face away.

"Where's last night's Flora? She was much more fun! Fighting me now won't take back anything that happened last night. It's already done. You might as well just play nicely." He said as he kept her pinned and kissed the side of her neck. "Now let's try this again." He whispered before leaning in to kiss her lips again. Reluctantly, she gave in and allowed it. Her heart pounded with anger as she felt inferior. His tongue danced with hers for a few seconds, which felt like an eternity. "That's better..." He whispered as He backed away and he let her get up, she wasted no time at all in getting to her feet.

"Still so hasty." He said as he watched her speed walk across the room. She searched and searched for the car keys.

"Where are they?" She demanded.

"The keys? Good luck finding those. I put them somewhere safe in case you decided to try to drive drunk last night."

"I never drive drunk, you know how I feel about drinking and driving. I'm sober now so hand them over."

"No can do, babe. I promise you, you don't know your way home from here. I don't want my love to be lost and alone. We will leave soon, alright? But for now can we just enjoy the morning together before we part ways?"

Flora cut daggers at him with her eyes. "No! I don't want to stay here another minute!" She started to leave the room but was stopped when Levi grabbed her wrist once again.

"Not until you calm down, baby. Calm down, take it slow. I'm not having you leave here acting like this."

"You don't control me! You're not my boss and I damn sure don't have to listen to you. Now let me go!" She tried to get away from him but he pulled her into a big bear hug and squeezed her tightly. He realized quickly that the more he spoke, the angrier she would get so he remained silent. She eventually stopped trying to fight him and decided to just not resist him, as she knew it would only extend her time with him. She knew exactly to get him to bend to her will, also, she just has to play nicely, like he says.

"You win." She mumbled against his chest.

"What's that?" He loosened his hold on her.

"I won't fight you any more." She told him.

"That's my girl." He kissed the top of her head as he swayed side to side with her. He let go of her and she backed away and started to walk to the stairs.

"Where are you going?" He asked her.

"Downstairs, to wait for you." She answered.

"You really are a good girl. So submissive. That's the Flora I remember." He smiled at her and she felt absolutely sick. She silently went downstairs. Her sickness grew as she noticed the couch. Tears rushed to her eyes and down her face wondering how this was reality, how this all happened. She felt like a different person! She hated herself so much right now. She went to the kitchen and looked longingly out of the window. She then looked down at the details of the countertop and still thought it was beautiful. She looked at the decor and saw beautiful canisters that contained flour, sugar, and cookies. One of them looked slightly out place which caught Flora's attention. She looked at the stairs and the master bedroom door was still closed. She walked over to the canisters and went to push it back in place, but there was resistance. Something was behind the sugar canister. She moved the sugar aside and was shocked to see a small glass bottle with a clear liquid in it, some of the liquid was missing. Her stomach felt nauseous as a lump grew in her throat wondering what this could be. It looked like water but something in her knew it couldnt be. She twisted the top off and gave a very light sniff and noticed nothing. She sniffed one more time, inhaling much more deeply and she realized the liquid had a scent unlike anything she had ever smelled before. It smelled bitter/ medicinal for sure. She twisted the top back on very tightly, slipping it into her Bra as opposed to her pocket because her pants were tight. She didn't want Levi to know she found this mysterious item. She put the sugar canister perfectly in it's place.

Flora started suddenly feeling bubbly and giddy. She was feeling more carefree than just moments ago, although slightly lightheaded. All of her stressed and anxious feelings quickly began to disappear. _ **Just like lastnight**_. She remembered her trip to the bathroom the previous night when she felt she needed to collect herself. She had to step away because she was feeling... Frisky, happy, and not a care in the world, but lightheaded also. She couldn't figure out why she suddenly had felt these things but she assumed it was the way Levi was treating her in addition to the alcohol. She tried to remember how the hell he could have had the chance to spike her drink... But then she recalled the first round of drinks. The Sprite glass and Tequila glass. She didn't question anything as she drank them... He had poured them with his back to her and she was too busy in her own thoughts to notice if he was doing anything suspicious, and as always, he sae an opportunity and he took it. He must have had this liquid on him before he came to pick her up, so he had already planned to use it at some point.

And she just took a big whiff of the same drug she unknowingly took last night, she was feeling some of the same things she felt last night. Now she definitely knows she was drugged. Yet she remembers everything...

 _Of course I do. That's why only some of this stuff is missing. He wanted me to remember every detail. He didn't want me passed out, but he wanted me to not resist him. Fuck... I need to find out what this is._

She heard the bedroom door open and she quickly stepped a few feet away from the scene. She sat herself up on the kitchen island, twirling her hair with her fingers.

"You look so perfect right there, just like that. That would be such a beautiful sight to come home from work to."

"You like to get ahead of yourself."

"Everything's been perfect, why don't you see it?"

"You told me lastnight that you would respect my feelings but you didn't."

"You carried on about having _mixed_ feelings. You even said your feelings kept going back and forth. And you said you miss me in ways. Ways like I showed you lastnight. I wish you'd just stop fighting it." Levi moved closer to her and held her hands "and just let it be. Let us be."

"You're so persistent."

"Persistence is a winner. You do remember everything, right?"

 _Yes, you didn't add enough drug to make me forget! I wish I could forget any of it!_

"Yes..." She answered.

"You remember the way you felt?"

 _Those weren't all my real feelings! I have to just tell him what he wants to hear so I can get out of here._

"Yes, I could never forget." She admitted.

"So why do you fight me so hard? I love a challenge but you don't have to fight."

"It's me, okay? I just have so much going on, I need to collect myself, alright?" She put her hands on his chest as She looked into his eyes. "And I don't want to make another promise to anyone that I can't keep."

"I don't want that either." Levi responded.

"So can you please just take me home?" She whispered. "This is too much for me."

He saw the turmoil in her eyes and he nodded before going into the supply closet for the car keys.

"You want to leave, so Let's go." He said as he helped her get off of the island. Flora noticed him looking over at the canisters, she knew he remembered where he put the drug, she didn't want him to know she had found it! Not yet. She isn't ready to confront him here. She should have put the canister exactly as she had found it but she's a perfectionist and couldn't stand it being out of place. She saw some confusion on his face but she quickly grabbed his shirt collar and allowed her lips to cover his cheek, as she slowly turned his body to make his back face the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. He looked into her eyes sincerely.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to give mixed signals, I just, wanted you to be able to remember all of this just as strongly as I'll remember it." She told him quietly as she took him by the hand and led him to the front door.

He didn't look back again as they both left the house and headed to the car. He felt intense sadness as he held her hand and they drove away, a fairly quite ride aside from a few well loved songs on the radio. Levi wanted so much to hear Flora sing but wasn't surprised when she didn't.

40 short minutes later, Levi pulled up to Flora's apartment complex, just as promised.

"May I please have the honor of walking you to your door? In case this is.. The last time?" Levi had real tears in his eyes which surprised Flora to see.

"Yes, you may..." She might as well let him have this too, it's not worth a fight or a cry-fest.

He opened her car door and held her hand as she stood up. He walked her up the stairs and to her door. She realized she didn't have her key on her, he was about to find out her secret spot where her key would hide. She would find a new spot for it.

"Well, I guess this is it for now." She said, trying to signal him to go about his way. He wasn't budging, which was making her nervous.

"I suppose so... It's been lovely. I'm happy you came with me." He told her, still not moving or hugging her or anything. He was waiting for her to open that door and she knew it. Feeling inceeasingly uneasy and not knowing what else to do, she unlocked her door, ready to run inside and slam it as fast as possible.

When she opened the door, she ran inside with haste and tried to close it Right away but Levi immediately put his shoe in the way, acting as a doorstopper. He tackled her as he barged his way in and then kicked the door closed as he pinned a screaming Flora on the carpet. She screamed as she tried to get away from his hold.

"Where is it?" He demanded.

"The drug you gave me last night?" She said as she struggled.

"I did it because I love you and you love me! You just needed to be reminded! You needed to stop fighting it just for one night!" Levi pinned Flora's wrists above her head and laid his stomach over hers.

"Get off! Get off of me!" She yelled.

"Shhh... Just tell me where you put it. I know you have it. You can tell me, or I can take off every piece of fabric to find it myself!"

"Fuck you! I wish I never met you!" Flora's movements were quickly becoming more and more restrained as Levi's larger body held more pieces of hers in place.

"Drink the rest. I should have just got you pregnant again when I had the chance."

Flora screamed as Levi kept her wrists pinned with one hand and moved the other to explore under her clothes. She kicked and moved as much as She could to try to fight him off to no avail. His lips covered hers to muffle her screams as his hand moved up Flora's shirt, she squirmed viciously and screamed into his mouth.

Suddenly, Levi's body lifted off of hers. Flora looked up to see _Helia_! Helia yanked Levi's body up and began aggressively punching his face and head as he held Levi's shirt collar. Levi tried to shield his face as he tackled Helia to the ground. Levi got a few of his own punches in before Helia put Levi in a sleeper hold. Levi kicked and struggled to break free but couldn't. Levi started moving slower until he finally did pass out in Helia's hold. Flora opened the door as Helia dragged Levi's body out and dropped his body down the stairwell. Helia came back inside and Flora quickly locked the doorknob and deadbolt, crying tears of all emotions as she turned to see Helia staring at her in distraught.

"I can't believe you're really here... You waited for me."

"Of course I did. Imagine what would have happened if I hadn't.." He said. Heartbreak was on Helia's face.

"I have so much to tell you... But first I need to tell you that I'm so, so sorry." Her voice was shaking.

"Please.. Did you two-"

Flora nodded in shame. "Yes. We did. I'm not making excuses but I need to be completely honest. I really wasn't in my right mind. He was treating me really well. He was so persistent and so dominant. I don't know what I was feeling or thinking... And I went to the bathroom because I was feeling so odd. I came back to him, I couldn't control myself, it's like I was somebody else. I'll spare you the details. But he used my favorite things to his advtantage the whole night. It seemed like he was being so real and sincere. I couldn't understand anything but then this morning I found this.." She pulled the bottle out of her Bra and Helia looked at it as if it was a grenade.

"Or course he drugged you... Holy shit. Do you remember everything? Did he hurt you?"

"I remember everything, yes. He didn't give me a big enough dose for me to forget . I made terrible decisions last night, Helia. And your main concern is still whether or not I was hurt..."

"After what I just saw, can you blame me? Did, he, hurt you?"

"Not physically. I feel destroyed mentally and emotionally. I can't apologizr enough for all of this. I can't make this better, please just leave me. I don't deserve somebody like you! I don't deserve anyone."

"I still love you..." Helia said after a few silent moments. "I will never stop loving you. Clearly we will need some time to get past this, but I know I'm all you have. I can't let you face all of this by yourself especially now."

"I can't even believe you... You should hate me."

"Oh, I'm not happy about any of this, Flora. Maybe we need to just start over and be friends, but I will always be here for you. And now, If I'm not, he's going to take you again and you'll really be stuck with him. I know you wouldn't cheat on me on purpose, at least I'd hope you wouldn't. I'm still extremely hurt and have a whirlwind of emotions and thoughts right now. This whole situation is disturbing, but I'm just happy you came back in one piece and aren't buried in the woods somewhere."

Helia took her into his arms and she immediately felt safe again.

"I forgot my phone. If I didn't you could have found me and-"

"No one is perfect, okay? We need to just find out what's in the bottle and move forward from here." He said as he studied the substance. "But I need to know something. Do you have feelings for him?"

"Lastnight he was doing everything from the better parts of our relationship and it clouded my mind, but my mind still came back to you. Well until that thing kicked in..."

Helia nodded with silence.

"Helia, he was my first everything. I lost my virginity to him. I almost had his baby at one point."

Helia looked taken off guard as his eyes studied hers.

"Yeah... I don't like to talk about it much. I was around two months pregnant when I miscarried. He's not just some random ex, we did go through a lot together. But be tried very hard for a long time to get me back and it never happened. I'm saying if I wanted to be with him, I would be. I would have never made him bring me back here."

"Where did he take you?"

"This huge house in the middle of nowhere. Beautiful house, I was surprised but I had no desire to stay."

"I've heard enough for now... I didn't want anything tondrive a wedge in our relationship, but this is a lot. I think some of your feelings lastnight for him may have been real and I've been perfect to you. Nothing should have swayed you." Helia put his hand up.

"You're right..." She whispered.

"How can we find out what this is?" Helia brought his attention back to the drug.

"Mr Nolan can probably test it in the lab."

"Of course! The teacher who is obsessed with you." Helia scoffed.

"My medical instructor is nobody to worry about. I don't know why I'm his favorite but he's never made me feel uneasy. He's never done anything out of the way, I trust him."

"If you say so." Helia responded, his evident flustered emotions beginning to show through his once hard surface.

"I'll call him and we can meet with him."

* * *

 _ **I appreciate all feedback, positive or negative! That helps me improve the storyline so thank you for reviewing ! know you guys are still mad at me for the last chapter but do you really think I'd let Flora and Levi hook up if she was in her right mind? She wouldn't do that to Helia and niether would I ! Flora was never going to choose Levi.**_

 _ **The emotion and thoughts from both characters may disturb the once perfect relationship for a while, but I want them to be okay in the end just as much as you all do. See you in chapter 16!**_


	16. Sweet 16! (Short chapter)

_**Flora's Apartment**_

Levi struggled to pick himself up off of the ground, stumbling to his car with his right hand over his left shoulder. He's aware it may be dislocated. a sharp pain arises from his right ankle as well, causing him to stagger. He opens his car door and quickly sits down, breathing very rapidly, yet deeply. He closed his eyes tight, clenching his jaw. He's had enough for now, he's in no position to run up the stairs and fight anyone. All he knows is he had no idea Helia would be there waiting for Flora. Levi begins mentally beating himself up for not being prepared just in case, but as always, the only thing on his mind was Flora.

 _This won't happen next time_. He told himself as he started feeling his head throb aggressively. He pulled out of the parking lot and headed back to his own home.

* * *

"Before anything else, I, um...I want to take a shower." Flora said as she looked down.

"I understand, but I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right out here." Helia responded as he sat in the recliner.

"Thank you..." She whispered before walking to the bathroom. She got the water to just the perfect temperature, she removed her clothes and stared at them. She wanted to throw these clothes away. She would never wear this outfit ever again. She stepped into the shower and washed her hair first, then her face. She took her loofah and applied her body wash, roughly scrubbing every inch of her body. Maybe if she scrubbed hard enough, she could erase every second of the last 30 hours. When she rinsed all the soap off, she sat on the floor of the tub and allowed the water to run over her body as she closed her eyes. In this moment, she was beginning to feel some type of peace.

After about 35 minutes, the hot water began to run out. That's the only reason she got out of the shower. She turned the water off and grabbed a hanging towel to dry off with. She went into the bedroom and chose comfy clothes to wear, a large pink t shirt and black yoga pants. She applied some deodorant and put on a pair of socks before coming out to meet Helia.

"That feels better." She said as she ruffled her wet hair.

"I'm so sorry, Flora." He said to her.

"You shouldn't be. You didn't do anything wrong, but me? I-"

"Stop. I don't know how to feel or what to think, but I know you and I will be okay. We can work through this. I'm so sorry I ever thought it would be an okay idea to send you off with him. I never thought we'd lose track of you, that's the thing. We were supposed to be able to come find you and get you out of there but we failed at that."

"Because of me! I didn't even check to make sure I had my phone before I left! That was my mistake. Well, one of them."

"You weren't in your right mind. I can't shake the way you must have felt in that car and pulling up to that house wishing You could see us behind you."

"I asked him for alcohol. I asked if he had any alcohol, to take off the pressure I was feeling."

"It doesn't matter! It wouldn't have mattered if he had given you alcohol or water, he would have found a way to get that drug into you. We can't change anything that happened, but we can move forward from it. It literally hurts my heart to think of him bringing out your old feelings. But I realize that's a tactic. Of course you were confused and probably excited to see the old Levi again. You two loved each other very much and went through a lot together, you never really get over your first love and he used that at every turn that he could. Did he offer to bring you home?"

"No... I had to demand it and even then he tried to keep me there. I was so defiant of him, I had to back down to him before he would bring me here."

"He wanted you to stay. And when you were persistent on coming home, he knew he was going to attack you once you both got here."

"That's probably why he insisted on walking me to the door. He said 'Just in case it's the last time', and he looked like he was going to cry, so I just let him come up here with me." Flora gasped. "Wow... I'm glad I did let him, he might have hurt me if I tried getting out of the car by myself. I didn't expect you to be inside waiting for me."

"Niether did he. I wanted to see you..." Helia's voice trailed off as he took note of the still very visible hickey on Flora's neck. "Are there any more of... Those?" He asked.

Flora slowly pulled down the front of her sweatpants, revealing the equally as large mark at her hip bone, striking more anger into Helia's body as images of that scene flashed in his mind. He blinked quickly and looked away.

"It never should have happened..." She said. "You seem to know a lot about first loves...who is yours?"

"Do what?" He asked as her voice brought his attention back to reality.

"Who was the first one you ever fell in love with?"

Helia stepped closer to her and place his hand on the left side of her head.

"You are."

"Oh, come on. It's okay. I know you had to have loved someone before me. You've had sex before me right?"

"Yes... But I didn't love her. She wasn't even a friend. It was a drunken house party and I felt horrible afterward because no feelings were there. I told myself I would wait to find a good woman and when I found her, I'd treat her like the angel she is. That woman is you, Flora."

Flora's heart felt happy butterflies, and then sadness. She found it hard to believe he'd only had sex one time before her but she knew he wasn't a liar.

"Was it only that one time?" She wondered.

"Yeah. Besides you."

 _That's why you're so shy and hesitant_.

Flora started to feel dirty.

"It's alright. We will get through everything one step at a time." He reassured her.

"But you're so handsome! And romantic and perfect... Girls probably flock to you!" She said

"Quality over quantity. I always kept them at bay. But you? I wanted you for so long. Your energy. I felt like I could sense your spirit and my heart couldn't step away from you. Then we finally talked and it didnt even feel real. And then you became my girlfriend and I finally felt like Id found the missing piece."

"I don't know what to say." Her voice faded.

"Just say we will be okay..." Helia pulled her close.

"We will be fine." She said with her face against his shoulder.

* * *

 _ **Super short update to tie you guys over for now!**_

.


	17. Identify

**_I want to thank all of your for still reading this even though things have happened in this story that many of you despise. I do hope to wrap this story up very soon! I did recently pick up a new job. So, I likely won't be posting quite as frequently. I will try my best. I do want to give updated chapters, unfortunately, they will be shorter, simply because the longer chapters literally take me weeks or up to a month or longer to write and post and I don't like you guys having to wait that long. But we are a handful of chapters away from the end, so just hold on a little longer and thank you all for being so good to me !_**

* * *

Flora found Mr. Nolan's number in her phone and tapped the green button to send a call through.

"Hello?" Mr. Nolan said from the other end.

"Um, hi. It's Flora. I really need your help." She responded.

"Whats going on? Are you alright?"

"I think that I will be. I'll explain everything when I see you, but is there any way we can get into the lab today to test something? It's a clear liquid that I need to identify."

"I have a set of keys to unlock all of the doors. Meet me there."

Flora felt relief. "Okay I'll be there soon. My boyfriend from the I.T. classes would like to come also."

"He is more than welcome to join. See you shortly." Mr. Nolan said before hanging up the phone.

"Okay, he said he will unlock the doors and for us to go ahead and meet him there." Flora explained as she tried to look out of her peep hole in her door.

"Go to the bathroom." Helia instructed, which earned a concerned look from Flora.

"Go. To. The bathroom. Lock the door. I'll check outside and see if he's still here and if he is, I'll handle it."

"But what if he has a weapon?"

Helia put his hands up and waved his fingertips. "I'm so scared! I hope that man is out here!" He pointed to the door. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for a moment like earlier. Well not him forcing himself at you, but me having a legit reason to show him he's a punk. Now, go lock yourself in the bathoom. I will be fine, I promise you."

Flora reluctantly did as she was told. She realized the way Levi approaches Helia is much different than the way he approaches her. Levi knows all of Flora's secrets and triggers, strengths and weaknesses. He knows her body.

Levi knows how to use his stronger, taller body to overpower hers if he feels he needs to. But here is Helia, slightly even taller than Levi and his arms and chest are a bit bigger. Helia is stronger than Levi, and Flora is starting to wonder if Levi is afraid of Helia at all. After what happened here today, he should be.

Flora sat on the bathroom floor with her back against the door and waited for what seemed like forever for Helia to make his return. With each second that passed, she grew more and more anxious, but felt she needed to do like Helia said and just stay in the bathroom.

She replayed moments from earlier in her mind. How composed and calm Helia was even in such an intense moment. She realized that's just his character. He doesnt lose it. How does he not lose it? How does he stay together like he does? He may speak loudly when he is feeling intense things, but he doesn't yell or scream, only recently has he even used foul language, much like Flora.

It was this moment Flora realized something really should be done about Levi because she is seeing sides of herself that only exist during the worst points of her life. She was starting to feel... Happy. She was starting to feel comfortable with life as it was and now it feels like everything is changing.

She feels like Helia may never look at her the same or want to have sex with her ever again. Then he mentioned going back to being friends, that honestly broke her heart. But how else is he supposed to feel?

Flora found herself becoming overwhelmed with emotions and thoughts and suddenly, she heard the front door open. Her heart quickly dove into her stomach as she heard no words. She instantly thought it was Levi. What if he hurt Helia and now he's come for her?!

She looked for whatever she could find as a weapon. She removed the flowers from a vase on the bathroom counter and grabbed a large candle in the other hand and stood ready.

"It's me, baby. He's not out there." That was Helia's voice on the other side of the bathroom door. "It's safe to come out."

Flora carefully unlocked the bathroom door, wide eyed. Helia couldn't help but notice the items in her hands and the fear on her face. He did not like this sight of her at all. She really was terrified of Levi, which brought guilt to Helia as he mentally beat himself up for agreeing to send her off with him.

"You don't have to be afraid anymore. We are going to handle all of this together, okay?" He kissed the top of her head. "Let's go meet your teacher and see what infirmation he can give us." This snapped Flora back to reality as she set the vase and candle down on the bathroom counter again.

* * *

In The Lab.

"So he snuck some of this into your drink at some point during the night?" Mr Nolan examined the liquid.

"Yes, he did. I'm not sure what time or anything." Flora replied.

"I'm going to need you to take a seat in thst black chair over there. Please." Mr. Nolan washed his hands and dried them before putting on a pair of gloves.

"Why?" She asked, but walked over to the chair anyway.

"We are going to do a blood sample."

"What? But this isn't a doctor's office. Can I... Can I pee in a cup or something? That's the most common type of drug test." Flora squeaked.

"I know this, but I feel a blood test will be a bit more accurate. If you drink a certain amount of water and then try to take a test, that can sometimes alter the results. I have a doctorate degree in medical science, minored in Psychology. I've worked in maternity wards, gynecologist offices, emergency rooms, Intensive Care Units, drug testing labs.

You know my resume. I've seen great medical staff and I've seen horrible ones. I came to the university so I could pass my knowledge and expertise to the youth so I could hopefully help shape you guys into being excellent medical staff members. You even asked me at the beginning of my time teaching you, 'Why aren't you a doctor?' The other students laughed, remember?"

"I remember. You looked offended that I asked that question." Flora does feel like she is being teached by a doctor. Mr Nolan is by far the most intelligent person she has ever crossed paths with.

"I didn't become a doctor because I have extremely high standards of the staff I work with. And to have some of those not so great nurses and medical assistants working under me, would cause me to fire them and I'd be overworking the good staff members which would not be fair to them."

"I remember that being your answer."

Mr Nolan had already prepped the needle and opened an alcohol pad, carefully cleaning Flora's arm.

"I know you aren't a fan of needles, but we have to do this, okay? I need to see if whatever is in this container is still in your blood stream. If it is, it may help your case with that stubborn detective."

"He will probably just blame me for leaving with my ex."

"Helia and I will be right there with you."

"You'd come too? Really?"

"I can get that detective to listen to you. I also know how they can be. You can explain your side and have all the proof in front of their face and thet still blame you. That's not going to happen this time." Mr Nolan felt around for Flora's vein. "You have nice veins."

For some reason, Helia didn't like the way that sounded. Maybe it was the way Mr. Nolan had said it.

Helia stood aside and watched this very attractive teacher touch Flora's arm and hand before coming in with the needle. She winced, but She looked very intrigued by him, the man is extremely smart and focused. Helia doesn't feel inferior to Levi, but he does feel inferior to Mr. Nolan.

He seems like the type of teacher you'd see in a movie where female students fantasize about secretly sleeping with the hot teacher. He wondered if Flora was ever attracted to Mr. Nolan. And the way he acts with Flora sometimes, he wondered if anything would ever happen.

Flora assured him previously that Mr. Nolan had never ever made her feel uncomfortable but he is not always profesisonal with her. W _hy_ is Flora such a favorite? He treats her much differently than he does the other students, everyone could see that.

"Okay love, we are almost done." Mr. Nolan said before preparing to remove the needle.

"She's _my_ love." Helia didn't realize he had actually said this aloud until Flora and her teacher both looked at him.

"Of course she is. And you're extremely lucky to have her. You better be treating her right, that's all I've got to say." Mr. Nolan removed the needle from her arm and quickly pressed a cotton ball over the tiny hole, before applying tape over it.

"I'd like to think I treat her better than anyone else could." Helia raised an eyebrow and tilted his head slightly. Mr. Nolan took a deep breath as he prepped his station for testing.

"Flora, come watch, please. You may do this at a jobsite."

Helia waited for Flora to stand next to her teacher before he decided to come a bit closer.

"Put some gloves on, we are going to make this a one on one lesson."

 _How many one on one lessons have you had with my girl_? Helia couldn't help these jealous feelings.

"This strip will identify the liquid. I'll let you do this. Dip this into the bottle." Flora did so. "Perfect. Now hold it so it's horizontal. I'm going to take this swab stick and spread some of your blood sample across this strip here. If there are similarities, if this drug is in your system at all... The tip of this strip will turn..." Mr. Nolan's voice trailed off.

"It'll turn what?" Flora looked over. "Blue? Is it supposed to be blue? That looks blue."

"Good attention to detail as always, yes it is blue. That means this is still in your system. But It's showing much stronger than I thought it would."

"Is that bad? Is this dangerous?"

Mr. Nolan put his arm around her shoulder. "It depends on what this is." Flora looked into his blue-grey eyes. "Okay, so we haven't identified this yet. We did all of this to see if whatever this is, was still in your blood stream. And it is. Alright. You're going to grab one of the cups with a blue lid from that cabinet right there."

Flora set the cup in between herself and Mr. Nolan.

"Nice work. You see all these colored strips? We will pour the liquid right into here. Marijuana, opiate, Molly, date rape, ecstasy, meth, heroine, alcohol, you name it. It'll show up here." Mr. Nolan said as he poured the mysterious liquid into the plastic cup.

"Okay we need to wait at least one minute for accurate results." Mr. Nolan finished.

"Oh my..." Mr Nolan said as he studied the test results.

"What's wrong? What is it?" Helia finally demanded as he stood on the opposite side of Nolan as Flora was.

"This is a drug called GHB , I'm also showing a trace of ecstasy. GHB itself is a depressant, this was a failed prescription drug, due to how dangerous it is and how easy it is to overdose, it's now illegal. Still used as a street drug, but not just any. This is used as a **_sex_** drug. At raves, clubs and concerts, settings such as that. It can cause adverse effects, itching, headaches, nausea, but most times, After about twenty minutes of ingesting this **_especially_** mixed with ecstasy, it creates euphoria, increases sex drive, makes intercourse feel _much_ more intense and pleasurable. You may feel dazed but almost, carefree. Nothing seems like a big deal, it helps you have a really good time. It makes you feel really great and really excited. Those effects last about 4 hours, and then drowsiness begins to set in and you may become unbearably tired. It comes as a pre-mixed liquid, which poses a danger because you can't tell how strong it is until you take it. It is extremely easy to overdose on this stuff, especially mixed with other drugs or alcohol. You had both. I'm seeing that if he had given you a higher dose than what he did... You might not be standing here right now."

"That is so scary! He told me this morning he should have given me a bigger dose. He knew I had it on me and I was so sure he was going to give me the rest of that bottle."

"Thankfully Helia was there to protect you. We need to get him put behind bars. Soon. Men like him don't stop until the woman is dead, and I hate to be so blunt about it. Even if you did go back to him to make him happy and appease him or what have you, I'm certain that would be your fate."


	18. New Hope

"What am I even supposed to do?" Flora rubbed two fingers horizontally across her hot forehead.

"We need to go back and see that detective." Mr. Nolan insisted.

"I can't! I can't go back there. Do you have any idea how it feels to be a young woman having to be afraid for your life because of a man who does horrible things? And then you are finally courageous enough to speak out and ask for help and have the whole thing turned on you?" Her pupils enlarged as her eyes filled with water.

"Then we don't have to see that detective. We don't even have to go back to that police station. There is another police station in the next town over." Mr. Nolan suggested.

"I can already hear them insisting they can't help me because it's a different county."

"We have to at least try. It's either that or give this boy the rest of his own medicine and act like we don't know what happened." Mr. Nolan responded with a shrug.

"I like that idea better." Helia tilted his head and nodded.

"Fine..." Flora finally agreed as she huffed and crossed her arms.

* * *

Local Hospital

"You'll be just fine. A disclocated shoulder usually sounds more scary than it actually is. And for falling down a staircase, this is really minor damage. You are lucky nothing is fractured. Take it easy, don't lift over 15 pounds for the next 4 weeks at least, to ensure your shoulder is healing properly. As for that ankle, small sprains typically heal well also. Just make sure to keep it wrapped." Doctor Garrison said as he gave Levi his discharge papers.

"I feel better already." Levi admitted as he took the paperwork and moved his head to the side, trying to adjust to his new sling that his arm would be resting in for the next few weeks. He pulled his car keys from his pocket and It was this moment he realized how uncomfortable it would be to have to drive one handed.

"Oh, and try to wait another 9 weeks at least before tripping and falling anywhere else." Dr. Garrison said before he walked out of the door.

It took a few minutes longer than usual to make it to his car. He winced as he sat down. He still couldn't believe this happened. None of this was supposed to happen. Flora was supposed to recall her love for him! She wasn't supposed to want to go back home except to pack her things and come back! Or at least allow Levi to stay at her place.

And that new guy certainly was not supposed to be there! He wasn't supposed to want anything to do with Flora. He should have just cowered down and backed off, but nooo.

Tears of all emotions began to trickle down Levi's bruised face as he realized it might be best to just let her be.

But he couldn't bring himself to! Especially after their night together. Some type of feelings had to still be there. They had to!

And when she can finally just relax and be happy with him once again, everything will be perfect.

Levi started picturing little ones opening up gifts on Christmas. What perfect birthday parties Flora would throw for their children. He imagined coming home from a long day of work to Flora having prepared a delicious, hot meal for him and the kids.

She just has to see this too. And if he can't have her, he's definitely not going to just give her away to Helia. Or to any other man.

* * *

"This man definitely seems like a real piece of work..." Detective Mixon said as she looked deep in thought.

"I was afraid you would not be able to help me." Flora softly said, thankful to have an attractive, young female detective in front of her.

"Oh. I'm helping you. I know a great deal about Tanner Hancock. He doesn't have the best track record for assisting with cases such as these, which makes me wonder about him as an individual. I am so sorry again for all you've been through and for the way that detective treated you. Now, I have put this restraining order in place. Hancock was right, there was no evidence or statements of current physical altercations, or threats made by him. But this ordeal with these drugs, alcohol, and his assault on you earlier today. Oh yeah. He is not to be in the same vicinity as you. If you are at McDonald's and he comes in, he is to leave and go to Burger King instead."

"How is he going to know?" Flora asked nervously.

"We have what seems to be a current address for him. Seems his mail is currently arriving there. He will get these papers as certified mail which means he needs to sign off that he received it. So after that, if he comes after you, contacts you, anything. You let us know, let _me_ know, and he will face serious legal repercussions."

"But.. What if I don't have time...?"

Detective Mixon gazed deeply at Flora with her light blue eyes as a strand of silky brown hair fell to her forehead. She leaned in close to Flora from across the desk.

"If you are in a situation where you feel like it's either you or him, choose yourself." She said in a serious tone.

"What do you mean...?" Flora's voice quivered.

Detective Mixon slammed her pen down on her desk and stood up quickly.

"If you are in a situation where you feel like it's either you or him, you choose yourself! You defend yourself! You won't get in trouble. And if Tanner Hancock or anyone else has an issue with that, you tell them to come to me. If anyone tries to throw you behind bars for protecting yourself against a man like this who will spread his diseased actions elsewhere, let me handle it. I'll tell the judge about himself too if he wants to get slick. There's evidence in front of my face of this man causing you so much distress and fear. We are losing too many young women and children in this world because of men like this!" She spoke in clear announcement of the whole police station. "And your fear ends today. I want you to walk out of this police station feeling safe, and confident. You should never feel afraid in your own home." Detective Mixon pursed her lips. "So take these papers. This has your copy. And here is my card. I'm writing my personal cell phone number on here as well and you call me, text me anytime. I really mean anytime."

Flora stood up and threw her body into Mixon's. She couldn't help but let a few tears flow into detective Mixon's shoulder. Detective Mixon squeezed Flora in a strong embrace.

"It's going to be okay." Mixon reassured.

Flora was finally beginning to feel safe and confident once again.


	19. LET ME GO !

**Police Station Parking Lot**

"That's more like it, hm?" Mr **.** Nolan gave Flora a sly smile.

"You have no idea! That's exactly what I needed. Thank you for pushing me to do this, and thank you for tagging along."

"I'm always happy to help!" Mr. Nolan leaned in to hug Flora. "I hope to see you in our next class. If not, make sure you continue doing your work online. You're doing a wonderful job. With everything. Keep it up."

Flora wrapped her arms around her professor's neck before they parted ways. Helia softly rolled his eyes as his stomach turned slightly. Relief came over his being as he watched Mr. Nolan leave in his own car, meanwhile, Flora and Helia were leaving together. This made Helia feel slightly triumphant and the jealousy soon passed. Helia just isn't a fan of Mr Nolan and his obvious favoritism of Flora. But he's not going to argue with Flora or make her feel as though a new problem is being thrown at her, so he always pipes down.

 _ **Flora's Apartment**_

"Do you feel better?" Helia asked her.

"I do, actually. That went so much better than I thought it would. I feel like Detective Mixon has been through something similar before."

"That could be. You really needed a strong woman on your side."

"I feel a lot more secure after you fighting Levi off, too. I have a feeling he probably won't want to come back by here for a while."

"He shouldn't, regardless. I guaruntee a bone or two is broken, or was close to it."

"It just feels so nice to be able to breathe easily for the first time in so long." Flora was really starting to feel weight lifting off of her shoulders. "It's just been one thing after the other, after the other. I'm so done with everything. I just want peace."

"It's coming, baby. When we first spoke, I had not a single clue of the hardships you already were going through. You are literally the strongest person that I know. I don't know how you do it, but you're so remarkable. Such a powerful soul." Helia took her hands.

"It means so much that you noticed and told me that. I don't have a choice. I can't put my life on hold because of a stream of bad luck. I can't just sit and cry and wait for my problems to go away. I have to keep on, I need to keep pushing. So I'm just doing that the best that I can." Flora placed her feet on Helia's lap on the couch. He immediately began to massage them, much to Flora's surprise.

"Oh my God... Yes. You're so perfect." She leaned her head back on the arm of the couch and closed her eyes.

* * *

 **Levi's Apartment**

Although sore, Levi removed the sling that his arm rested in. He slowly moved his right arm/ shoulder in small circles. He winced as he stretched his arm out straight, and then bent it to a 90 degree angle. He sucked in some air through clenched teeth because it still hurts! It hurts, but not badly enough to immobilize him.

He carefully began to sift through some items in his bedroom. He placed a taser, handcuffs, and duct tape in an empty shoe box. These are pink fuzzy handcuffs that Flora left behind when he left Levi for good. He held on to them as a "keepsake" of his better times with her. He could almost still smell her scent on them.

He is going to take her back. Once and for all.

* * *

 **Flora's Apartment**

"Do you want to come back to my place tonight?" Helia asked her after some time.

She thought for a moment. "I think I need to stay here. I can't be afraid to stay at my own home."

"Would you like for me to stay here with you?"

"I think I will be okay tonight. Unless you want to stay, of course you can. I'll never tell you that you can't. But I need to be brave. I don't think Levi will come back around here, but in case he does, I'll be ready."

Helia's blood ran cold momentarily as he remembered Flora pinned to the floor by Levi and unable to move.

"Flora, he had you pinned on the ground! You weren't any match for him."

"I am now! Because I'm not afraid anymore. I can handle it! I know it."

"Baby... I can't bear to have anything else happen to you! I just can't. I would never forgive myself for not being here."

" _Nothing_ is going to happen to me, sweetheart. My problem this whole time was my living in fear. Always so afraid. Always looking over my shoulder. I will never get over that feeling if I don't start facing everything head- on now. That's _if_ he even bothers to come back. I'm positive he got the message last time. But I can't continue being scared to be by myself. I have to to this to move forward."

"Listen, I understand where you are coming from and I'm very proud of you. If this was anything else, you'd have my full support, but-"

"So you don't support me?"

"I do, but this is something totally different. This is your life. This is your well being."

Flora's eyes grew wide as she raised her voice a few notches. "Oh, but none of that mattered when you and Mitzi sent me off alone with him! And then I got stuck there overnight and part of the next day! Things happened that I will never forgive myself for. Now I have to feel disgusted with myself. Now I have to look at you and remember what happened and hate myself for it! I feel dirty! I feel disgusted! I hate myself for what's happened, but I tried not to go. I tried telling you both it was a horrible idea because things could have went wrong. And everything that could have went wrong, did."

Helia's chest and heart stung with every word she spoke.

"I'll never forgive myself either. You have no idea how much I wish I could turn back the clock and make that whole day disappear. But I can't. And niether can you. It wasn't your fault, baby. It was mine. Don't be disgusted with yourself because you didn't do anything wrong. You, you were not in your right mind. It didn't happen on purpose. I know it didn't."

"It doesn't change what I feel! That experience scarred me, and I almost hope he does come back so I can face him with everything I have!"

"I know baby. But you know as well I do that it isn't a good idea. It might sound nice in our minds and on paper, but in real life it's different! You don't know what he would do. What if he sticks a needle of that drug into your veins? But he gives you too much? He could shoot you with a gun. He could stab you. You never know."

"He could have done all that when he had me alone in that house in the middle of nowhere!" Flora cried out.

"Babe... I'm so sorry... I did everything I could to find you. I even called him and demanded to know where you were."

"Wait... What?" This caught Flora's attention.

"I sure did! Mitzi still had his phone number saved." Helia began to feel angry again as he recalled the conversation.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _ **"Hello?"**_

 _ **"Where is she?" Helia demanded from the other end of the line. Levi saw the master bedroom door was closed and he doubted Flora could hear him but he chose to step outside to the porch just in case.**_

 _ **"Nice to hear from you, too. No need to worry... Everything is just wonderful."**_

 _ **Helia could hear Levi's smile. "Where did you take her?"**_

 _ **"Somewhere, away. A change of scenery just like she asked me. Why does it matter to you anyway? You knew she was coming! You didn't stop her. You did the right thing, Helia."**_

 _ **"Let me speak to her." Helia reported with evident anger in his tone.**_

 _ **"She's currently in our bathroom, I don't want to invade her privacy, unlike some people."**_

 _ **"You invaded her home!"**_

 _ **"She let me in. And her home isn't the only thing she will let me into tonight. She agreed to stay the night with me."**_

 _ **"You sorry son of a bitch! I will find you! I swear to God if you hurt her, you're a dead man!"**_

 _ **"No need to be so hostile, buddy. I'm not going to hurt her... Quite the opposite is my intention, actually. Wait until tomorrow... And then see which one of us she actually wants to be with."**_

 _ **"She doesn't want you! You had your chance and you fucked it up! Now you want to ruin what I have with her because you can't stand that she found someone better!"**_

 _ **Levi scoffed. "Well. I guess we will see what she decides tomorrow. Have a nice night." Levi hung up the phone.**_

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

"And that's when he sent me these photos... Of you two kissing." Helia's rage was painted all over his face as he pulled the photos up to show her.

"Oh my God!" It was worse to SEE the reminders. "Delete those. Delete those, please! I didn't know he took those. I didn't know you tried to find me! I thought I left my phone at home so that was it."

"He made himself clear he wanted to be victorious. He isn't going to give up, Flora. He is after you and he's not going to stop until he gets you. Dead or alive."

"He's not going to kill me." Flora defended.

"Even your professor was concerned that your life would end in Levi's hands."

"Well, it won't. Just please understand. I did what you wanted me to do, even though it had a horrific outcome. Now please do what I'm asking and just respect my decision to move forward."

"I'm afraid for you to be here by yourself."

"Don't be. I will be fine. I don't want you to stay here just because you are scared for me to be here alone. I love you, and I appreciate you but I need you to have faith in me."

Helia kissed Flora tenderly, soaking up every bit of her before pulling away.

"I love you.." He told her.

"I love you too."

He held her in his arms for a few moments before asking a bold, but burning question that has been heavy on his mind.

"I've been trying to ignore this feeling, baby. And please don't get mad. Do you want him to come back?"

Flora backed away and looked into his eyes with a fierce expression on her face. "Part of me does, yes. I want to face him again and I want him to know that this is over."

"When I saw those pictures again, it just looked like everything between you two was reignited. Part of me wonders if you really did enjoy yourself with him."

Flora's heart dropped and her stomach felt sick as she remembered everything that happened that night.

"I knew this was going to cause a problem. Yes, he did hit my sweet spots. But everything he did, he wanted to butter me up so I would stay with him. I still chose to come home because it was wrong! I've always been so faithful and so loyal! I have never cheated."

"Until now..."

Flora stared in disbelief. "See? I knew this would change everything. I knew it. I knew it would change your feelings for me. I didn't do any of it on purpose and that night was never even supposed to happen." The corners of Flora's lips pointed downward.

"I'm not trying to make you feel worse. I just feel insecure right now. I know your side and I understand... But that night did happen. And your teacher loves you."

"My teacher loves me?"

Helia was internally kicking himself because he had just thought earlier about how he was not going to say anything about Mr. Nolan.

Helia took a deep breath. "You're his favorite! The way he acts with you... It's like if you weren't his student he would try to date you. Everyone sees his favoritism toward you."

"I can't believe you right now. Nothing would ever happen between me and my medical instructor. One of the things I love about you is how confident and not jealous you are! If you're that worried, why don't you talk to him yourself?"

"He pushes me to the side. Just like in the lab when he was drawing your blood, he brushed me off and focused on you."

"Because phlebotomy is a very delicate task! He had to be focused on me." Flora's tone was laced with frustration.

"If you don't trust me, then maybe you don't need to be with me." She said as she pursed her lips.

"W-what?" Helia uttered.

"I don't think you meant to, but you seriously just made me feel a thousand times worse about myself, and about everything. Now I'm afraid to go back to class because you're so worried about my professor."

"I didn't mean it like that." Helia put his hand up.

"Then how did you mean it, Helia?!"

 _Here we go... Our first, terrible argument_.

"I just have had these thoughts and feelings and was trying to express them to you."

"I'm sorry I can't help but be angry about the way you're coming at me about this. You think I want Levi, you think I enjoyed myself oh so much? I don't even know if I did! I'm still trying to process that night, myself so I can move forward from it. But like I said, if I wanted to be with him, I never would have come back here. I would have just done my classes online and stayed with him. And now you think me and my professor want to be together."

"I think he wants to be with you."

"He is married!"

"But he wishes it was you he was married to!"

"You don't know that! Are you in his mind? Please, enlighten me, Obi Wan!"

"Please calm down... This isn't necessary."

"Are you serious?! You're really going to light this fire and then get upset that it got too big?"

"I'm sorry please just forget I said anything."

"Oh, it's all been said now. Now I truly do need some solitude. I don't understand how you've been in my face, so supportive and now you're contradicting it all."

"Flora, please don't be this way. I shouldn't have said anything. But regardless, You don't need to be here by yourself."

"Just leave me alone...I do need some time to myself. We can talk another day." She put her hand up and walked away from him before slamming her bedroom door shut, leaving a regretful Helia standing in the living room.

He couldn't believe all of this unfolded this way. He wanted to do like she asked and leave, but he physically felt like he couldn't move.

He felt like he'd never be able to make it up to her. He would have much rather had these thoughts and feelings consume him, than poison her and make her feel worse about everything. He wished so much that he had just waited to say anything, surely a different time would have been more reasonable to put this out on the table.

Reluctantly, he walked out of the door, locking it behind him before closing it. He felt hollow inside as he walked away, but this is what she wanted. This is what she's asked for. He felt sick knowing she would be here all by herself, but he felt he needed to do what she was asking. He at least owed her that much. Feeling empty and cold, he walked down the stairs and to his car, leaving to his own townhome.

The further the drove, the worse he felt.

* * *

Flora had felt slight relief when she heard Helia leaving. Just in the sense that she was by herself to clear her mind. She laid on her stomach crying into a soft pillow. She felt awful for sending Helia out. She felt awful for everything that happened. She was certain he didn't purposely make her feel worse about everything, he was expressing his feelings and his thoughts, after all. She's his girlfriend, she should understand and allow him to open up.

Now she feels like an even worse girlfriend! She cried harder as she started wondering if things would ever get better.

She remembered where this roller coaster started.

Her mother's passing.

Flora hadn't tried one time to talk with her mother. She remembered one thing her mother told her that she would never forget.

 _"When I die, if there is a way back, I will find it. For you."_

She heard these words in her mother's sincere and sober voice.

Flora spoke softly. "Can things please get better? Mom, I need your help. I know you're watching all of this happen... Please just help me. I love you. I know we weren't perfect and I'm so sorry for everything. I'm sorry for what's happened to you. I believe you can hear me. Please help me fix all of this..."

Flora began to sob for a few more minutes.

"I don't know how... I don't know what needs to happen, I just know I can't take all of this stress anymore. I thought it was a test to see how strong I am. How strong Helia and I are, and I didn't want to give in. But this is _too much_ for me, Mom. Please..."

She cried even harder. "You told me you'd find a way back! So come back! However you can! Please give me a sign!" She choked her words out as she moved her body to lay on her side as she squeezed her pillow tightly, as if it had arms and would hug her back. She rocked herself back and forth as she finally released all of her emotions.

* * *

 ** _10:28p.m._**

 ** _Flora's Apartment_**

Flora opened her eyes and realized how dark it was. She scrambled to grab her phone and check the time.

6 unread messages.

2: 46p.m. Helia: I love you with everything I have, baby. I'm so sorry for making you so upset. I will be here for you always.

4:03 p.m. Helia _: There were a lot of things I should have never said. I trust you and I can't apologize enough_.

6:38 p.m. Helia: _You don't have to respond, but please let me know that you are okay._

9:57 p.m. Helia: _Flora, I'm getting worried. I just need to know you are safe... I love you._

She had no idea she fell asleep.

She didn't even know she was tired! Her phone had been on silent so it's no wonder she hadn't heard it.

10: 32 p.m. Flora: _"Yes, I am okay. I fell asleep not long after you left. I'm just now waking up. I love you too, and I'm also sorry. We will be okay. I just need to get my head straight. Thank you for everything that you are. (:_

Send. She tucked her phone into the side strap of her bra.

Flora did feel much more refreshed, but also extremely thirsty. She stretched as she rolled out of her bed to go to the kitchen.

When she made it to the end of her small hallway, a pair of firm, strong arms grabbed her from the side. She instantly knew it was Levi. His aggression and energy, yeah. Definitely Levi. As she tried to break away from his hold, thoughts raced through her mind of how he could have gotten in here. Why is he here? How long has he been standing here waiting? How the Hell did he just show up?! Why does he always just show up?!

She tried to scream, but a damp cloth was placed over her nose and mouth, causing her to try even harder to get away. She kicked, wiggled, squirmed, dug her fingernails into him wherever they could go. Flora fought with everything she had to get away but soon, her eyesight became misty and she could feel herself dozing out. The last thought she had was wishing, and expecting Helia to come and save her again, but the words she heard made it clear she was on her own. Just like she thought she wanted.

"Shhh. I'm taling you home babe. It's okay. Just relax. I'm sorry to do this. I love you." Levi coaxed her as her body became limp in his arms. Levi kept the cloth over her nose for another minute or two before slowly removing it. He held her in his arms momentarily and when he felt how limp and unresponsive she was, he knew she wasn't playing possum.

He knew he needed to work quickly. He picked her body up slowly, being mindful of his shoulder and his ankle. He was able to open the door with ease, although he did make sure it was locked behind him.

He literally took just one step at a time until he reached the bottom. Thankfully it's a cold, quiet night and nobody seems to be around.

He had parked in a secluded, dark area. He opened the passenger door and sat Flora's unconscious body down before taking his place in the driver's seat.

He quickly drived for a bit, before deciding to pull over and take action again in case she wakes up.

He used the pink handcuffs on her ankles, making sure they weren't too tight. And they weren't.

He used some rope to tie her wrists together, and then double wrapped duct tape over the rope. He took a little bit more rope and tied a single loop around her wrists and then allowed a bit of the rope to fall to her feet. He looped this end of the rope around her ankles and tied it as tightly as he could. He also took this moment to lean her seat back some to prevent her from falling forward.

He knew there was no way she could break free from this. He smiled to himself before taking the road that leads to "his" house. In the middle of nothing.

After 40 minutes of driving, Flora was still asleep, but Levi knew he didn't have much longer.

He opened the gate to the house and proceeded to drive through it. He pulled her out of the car and carried her through the front door, immediately going up the stairs, steadily as he could. He laid her on the bed and that's when she started moving.

This was it.

She was starting to wake up.

Flora opened her eyes slowly, feeling very dazed and dizzy. Her vision was blurry for a few seconds as she looked around and started recognizing where she was. Her heart pounded in her chest so hard, she swore that even Levi could hear it.

She started to move, but realized her wrists and ankles were all bound together. Her hands started shaking as she gasped several times and looking around frantically.

"Don't be afraid. You enjoyed yourself so much over here before." Levi slowly walked closer to Flora's trembling body. She wanted to face him. She wanted to take him on but now she realized just how wrong she was.

Helia had been right.

Levi laid next to her on the bed and began stroking her hair. "I really missed you, babe. I'm glad you came back."

"Like I had a choice..." She tried to push him away. She tried to kick but he moved his body on top of her, keeping her in place.

"Just kill me." Her voice shook.

"Kill you? Oh, I'm not going to kill you." He kissed her neck before he started sucking on it again. The opposite side of her first large hickey.

Flora started screaming as loud as she could as she moved underneath him. He was so... Solid. It's hard for her to move at all.

"Keep screaming, baby." He whispered in her ear. She screamed louder.

"HELP! PLEASE HELP ME!" She cried out.

"They won't hear you." He bit and sucked her neck harder. She struggled so much, she yelled so loudly. Her voice was already getting sore.

"Need to take this to the couch? You liked it better there." He told her, seductively.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO, PLEASE!" She cried harder.

"I'm going to make you a mother. Our life together will be perfect. You just need to realize it. Stop fighting it. You'll be my wife, just like you used to always say."

Flora remembered that her ovulation day is extremely close. She was terrified for Levi to even try to have sex with her, much less try to get her pregnant.

"I don't want to." Was all she could say.

"Yes, you do." Levi moved his hand up her side and that's when he felt her phone. She felt instant relief and began to smile as she realized Helia could find her.

"See? I know that smile. You do want this. But we are going to do away with this distraction first." He removed her phone from her bra. He threw it as hard as he could against a wall as Flora watched it shatter.

"No.. No!" She yelled as she rolled to her side.

"I don't want to hurt you, baby."

"You already have! In every way! I hate you with everything I have. I will never love you! The other night meant NOTHING!" Her throat was burning with every word she spoke but she didn't care. "Just leave me alone... Please just leave me alone." She whispered as she cried hard. She was tired. She was so tired of everything. He got behind her and pulled her body close to his.

"Please... Will you kill me?" She asked softly.

"You know I would never." He kissed her ear.

"I don't want to be here anymore. I DON'T WANT TO FEEL THIS ANY MORE! So please just do it! You're going to if I leave again."

"No I won't. Because you aren't going to leave again. You're here for good."

Flora looked at the window which now had iron bars over it.

"They are all like that now. And the doors? They have their own features as well to keep you at home."

"Yeah? You gonna tell our kids about all this?"

"Ah... Our children. That does have a ring to it, doesn't it? I'll tell them you just needed some persuasion in order to realize that what you wanted was really in front of you the whole time." He ran his hand up and down her body. In response, she rolled off of the bed and onto the floor. She struggled to even attempt to stand up. Levi stood above her and watched her have struggle.

" It's alright, my darling. Just relax. You're making this hard when it doesn't need to be. Your first night here was just a sneak peek of the rest of your days. I'll cook for you every night. I'll massage you. I'll make sure you have everything you need. And I'll make sure you have countless orgasms. You'll never want for anything."

"I don't want that with you! What don't you understand? I have a restraining order against you! You're going to jail when they find out about this!"

"Oh? I'm sure that piece of paper is nothing my uncle can't work around."

"Uncle?"

"Detective Tanner Hancock." Levi said boldy, causing Flora's blood to feel icy.

"You couldn't tell the resemblance? Ha! And the judge is my aunt! Judge Lynn Coker. So whatever little peon you think you have on your side, not a match for us."

"She's not a peon!"

"You think that. Are you thirsty, babe?"

"Fuck you!"

"I won't spike it this time, jeez. But please, do. Eat, drink. Get comfortable."

"No!" Flora's voice sounded and felt raspy. He finally helped her stand up and she used her body as a weight. She rammed her body into his at full force but he was able to move out of the way, causing Flora's bound body to crash into the wall and then onto the floor.

"Hm. You could just stay tied up like this and I'll never have to worry about you going anywhere." Levi crossed his arms above her as he smiled in victory. She rolled as quickly as she could toward his feet in an attempt to make him fall, but in reality, she wasn't moving fast at all. He was able to simply step out of the way. Levi was soaking in this control and dominance. Flora laid on her side on the floor in front of him. She looked passed him to get another heartbreaking glance of her shattered phone. There is no way Helia will be able to find her if her phone is in pieces. Closing her eyes, she rested her head on the floor.

"Come on, babe." Levi scooped her up and laid her down on the bed one more time. "Lay right here where it's nice and comfy."

Flora began to think about all those prayers she said for her mom. She begged her mom to help her! How is this helping? She almost felt like her mother was taunting her! After a few minutes she began to realize, maybe this is what needs to happen? Flora knows that the best way to deal with Levi is to do what he says.

But last time that happened, a world of regret followed. Flora realized she had but two choices: keep fighting him and stay tied up. Or slowly make him believe it's okay to untie her. If she can just have her body free, she knows she can get out of this mess.

"You're right... I apologize, I'm just a bit shaken up, that's all. It is much more comfortable up here." She told him.

"That's more like it. I'll be right back. I have some dinner for you." Before he walked out of the room, he joked: "No need to get up! You'll be fine right there." Laughing at his own sick joke. She was able to move enough to sit up.

About 8 minutes went by and she could hear Levi coming up the stairs with a bowl of beef stew over white rice and a glass. A glass of clear liquid. She could tell it was cold by the cloudy condensation which covered the outside of the clear cup. She remembered how she originally woke up so thristy from her nap. And after all of this, that cold water would feel so perfect. But is it even water?

"I don't want to drink that." She said plainly.

"I promise you, it really is just water. I haven't put anything else in it besides these ice cubes. I'm sorry for what I did before. I shouldn't have... But I thought it would help you realize you still love me, and I wanted to show you what we could be now." He spoke sincerely.

God, how much she wanted to slap his fucking face!

"You didn't need to drug me, or give me alcohol in order for me to realize that." She softly spoke.

He leaned in close to her face, and she backed her face up slightly. He set down the water and the hot bowl on the night stand and took her face into his hands, while she began to breathe more rapidly. She had so many flashbacks of her first night here. Before she knew it, his lips crashed into hers. His tongue asked for entrance and she had no choice but to grant it. This fueled his fire even more. He kissed her deeply and passionately while stroking the side of her head. It felt like an eternity to Flora, but he finally pulled away from her.

"You see? Something is still there. I know you felt that." He told her before leaning in to kiss her again, this time with his hand on the back of her head. Flora's stomach felt sick, she could feel it tying itself in knots with each passing moment. She was already regretful, but she will take this over sex. As long as he doesn't try to have sex with her, the rest will be okay, is what she tells herself.

He finally pulled away from her one more time. "You should eat."

"I'm really not hungry right now." She looked down.

"At least drink some of this. I know you're thirsty."

"Why do you want so badly for me to drink that?"

"I can hear the gravel in your voice. I swear there are no drugs, no nothing in this." Levi proceeded to chug down at least one fourth of the water. "See? If there was, I wouldn't drink it." He held it up to her lips and she took but one gulp. That felt so good on her throat, and as much as she wanted to swallow down the rest of it, she resisted.

Levi walked into the master bathroom and started searching through the cabinets. He pulled out a small bag and brought it to Flora.

"I understand. But at least have one of these." He opened the bag and pulled out a cough drop. "Now you see I just opened this bag. I'm opening this right in front of you so you can know I've not tampered with it."

He held it to her soft lips and she opened her mouth. She trusted the cough drop much more than that glass of water.

"Good girl." He looked at Flora's neck and smiled. "I've definitely left my mark on you." He rubbed this thumb over her now fresh hickey. "You certainly look like you're mine now." He pulled a handheld mirror from under the bed so she could see. She really wished he hadn't even shown her! Now both sides of her neck are almost fully covered with these trashy marks.

"Let me see... If you still have..." He went right for her belt line and pulled her pants down enough to see her hip bone. "Yes! You do still have this one too! So I really have been with you this whole time."

"You sure have. Haven't been able to get you off my mind." She spoke sarcastically.

He looked into her eyes again. "Do you still love me?"

"What?"

"Do you still love me? At all."

"Levi, I..." She was afraid to tell him 'no'. But she couldn't lie about this. "I told you I don't love you."

"What's that?"

"I- I said I don't love you, any more."

His reaction was far from what she had expected.

"It looks like I have a lot of making up to do. It's okay. You'll be here for as long as we both live. You'll love me again and you won't even consider leaving anymore. It'll be alright. Especially when you're carrying my baby, again."

A dagger flew through Flora's heart as she looked at him in disbelief.

"I know it's scary to think about getting pregnant again. But it's going to be fine. We will get a second chance at being parents together. You know we will both love the practice. I know you aren't on birth control. So I wonder when your ovulation is." Levi said curiously.

Flora's heart fell. She didn't know when her exact ovulation day is, but she knows it's within the next few days. She knows she is in her fertile window right now.

"Please, please don't."

"Don't be afraid. You'll be a great mother. And you know I'll be a good father, and husband."

Flora's bottom lip began to quiver as he moved his body closer to hers. He kissed her jawline and moved his way up to her earlobe.

"Don't rape me..." She whispered with a trembling voice.

"I won't rape you. You're going to want this. Don't you remember how much you loved being reminded of my size?" He pressed his firm member into the side of her thigh. "The way I took care of you first? The way I _always_ take care of you first?" Flora's body began to shake underneath him. "It's nothing you haven't experienced before, baby. And you know you love taking me in. Come on, baby... You'll always be mine."

He moved her onto her stomach and looped his arm underneath her lower abdomen. "I'm sorry baby but I don't think I'll be able to take care of you first this time."

"No! Stop! Don't!" She cried out. "Please!"

"What I just heard was 'No, please don't stop!" He slapped her right buttock, causing Flora to squeal.

"That's right baby."

"Don't do this! I don't want this!"

"You're fertile now, aren't you? You always get nervous for sex around ovulation time."

Flora silently tried to wiggle away from him, but with his arm still tightly holding onto her, he pulled her back to him and leaned over her body. "Are you in that sweet fertile zone, babe?" He breathed in her ear. Flora gasped as she looked around frantically. _How did he know?_! "You are! This sex is about to be the best you've ever had... You thought last time was great." He growled as he moved his left hand under her shirt to grab hold of her breast as he moved his body up and down, causing friction with hers.

Levi stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the front door bust open and what sounded like multiple people barge through. Flora rolled on to her side.

"Police department! We know you are here! Levi. Show yourself!"

Levi put his hand over Flora's mouth to quiet her but she still screamed as loud as she could. Levi rolled his eyes and before he could think, detective Mixon and 3 police officers had guns ready and pointed at Levi.

"Levi Anderson. You are under arrest. Please stand up." Detective Mixon ordered.

Levi quickly scooped Flora into his arms. "I'm not going anywhere without her." He replied simply. Without giving it another thought, detective Mixon shot Levi in the right foot, causing him to drop Flora as he also fell to the ground. Detective Mixon quickly tended to Flora as the other 3 officers put Levi in handcuffs . "You will receive medical attention immediately. Once cleared by the hospital, your arrest will proceed."

"This isn't over! I will always come back for you, Flora!" Levi yelled as he was being escorted.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law." The officer responded.

Mixon cut Flora free with a small knife. "You found me..." Flora whispered.

"I didn't. He did..." Helia walked through the bedroom door and ran to Flora, helping her stand up before picking the lock to the fuzzy handcuffs which kept Flora's ankles together. "How did you find me? My phone, my phone is broken." She pointed to the pieces of glass and metal."

"I was still able to receive signal from your SIM card. It was a choppy signal... We were in and out a lot but we finally were able to pinpoint this location. Baby.. I'm so sorry for everything I said to you before. He had you tied up like this?"

Flora began to cry. "Yes! After I sent you that text, I got out of bed so I could get a drink and he grabbed me! He was waiting in my apartment for I don't even know how long. No clue how he even got inside. He put a cloth over my face and the next thing I knew, I woke up in this bed. Unable to move myself around. He... He wanted me to get pregnant, or at least he wanted to try... You guys came just in time. How did you know?"

" I had a gut-turning feeling when I left your apartment. I didn't even want to go but I wanted to do like you asked and let you be." Flora's heart dropped with guilt. "After you texted me, I tried to call you but you didn't answer. I went to your apartment to at least make sure you were alright. I was able to get the door unlocked and you weren't there, but your car was. I know for a fact you wouldn't walk anywhere by yourself. I even called all the guys to ask the girls if you were with any of them. When they all told me "No", I called Mitzi to see if maybe you were with her. She told me that she hadn't heard from you in a few days so I found Mixon's card in your bedroom. I called her and told her something wasn't right. I used the tracker to ping your phone and even though the connection wasn't solid, we at least had to try. Then I saw his car outside. I verified with Mixon that yes, his is definitely his car because I chased it down last time before he lost us."

Flora ran into Helia's arms and pressed her face into his chest. "You didn't give up..."

"Hell no, I didn't! I'd never give up on you, baby. You're stuck with me. Although, I sickened myself seeing you now... Having to be cut free by a detective, and all those things I said before."

"It's okay. I shouldn't have flipped out on you the way I did."

"Now I understand why. I truly understand why, he's a monster and he keeps putting you through these things. It gets worse every time." Helia responded.

"That ends today! I'm not sure exactly what's going to happen but I can say he will spend a long time behind bars, especially after his show he put on tonight by breaking into your apartment and kidnapping you." Detective Mixon chimed in.

"His aunt is judge Lynn Coker. And his Uncle is Detective Hancock." Flora admitted.

"That doesn't always matter. Believe me, I will do everything in my power to stop this man. I'll have a sit down with Hancock and Coker, personally and if they show favoritism or let him off easy, we will all know it's because Levi is family. That counts as obstruction of justice, in my book. I'll do everything I can to put them both out of their jobs." Mixon said.

"What do I have to do now?" Flora asked.

"Rest." Detective Mixon placed her hand on Flora's shoulder, to which Flora gave Mixon a big hug.

"Thank you for saving me." Flora said aloud. "Both of you."

* * *

 _ **Two weeks later:**_

Flora had moved into Helia's apartment. Flora's landlord gave her the last two months of rent that Flora had paid, because of all the hardships she experienced here. Plus Flora wss an excellent tenant. Always paid early or on time, she kept the place spotless. She was a good neighbor to the other tenants.

Flora and Helia had both been going to their classes regularly. Niether one of them have missed a day since Levi's arrest. He was sentenced 5 years. By the time those 5 years are over, Flora and Helia could move to another area, or even another state and continue their lives together. They feel stronger than ever.

Equally as important, Flora's hickeys are finally fading away.

* * *

 _ **County Jail**_

Levi sat in his cell replaying everything in his mind. How close he was to finally having her for life. All he could see was her growing belly. Feelimg his baby kick his hands. Watching her become a mother, feeding their bundle of joy.

He will find a way to break out of this place and habe Flora again.

No set of bars or handcuffs could keep him from her side.

* * *

 _ **So I did leave it open to where I could potentially write a sequel, or it cojld just end right here and Levi end up never breaking out or getting set free early. But yes, this chapter concludes Just One Chance! This is my Christmas gift to all of you wonderful readers who have been so amazing to me. I appreciate all of you! Happy holidays!**_


End file.
